


After All This Time

by THCP1723



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Just some moments from their lives, This is really just a sweet and loving look at these two amazing women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THCP1723/pseuds/THCP1723
Summary: I took the small moments that Tobin and Christen have shared with the world about their relationship and created a story. That's basically it :)
Relationships: Tobin Heath & Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 158
Kudos: 823





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little work of love is just how I picture some moments of T and C's lives together. This is 100% made up by me based on the little content we get from these two. Enjoy! :)

December 2019

Tobin could never have dreamed that her life would lead to this place. As she lay in the quiet of the early morning darkness, her eyes felt heavy, but she couldn’t find sleep. While her body was tired, her mind was working overtime. She had been planning this moment for weeks, for months; really, she had been thinking about it for years. The thoughts of being nervous or scared never came to her mind. Everything about this felt right, comfortable, peaceful, but she still couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was excitement for the future that kept her awake. Maybe it was the memories of the past few years. Whatever it may be, Tobin continued to stare up at the ceiling, breathing softly as to not wake the woman sleeping along side her. 

Slowly turning her head downward, Tobin looked at the woman whose cheek was resting on her chest, just below the curve of her shoulder. The face was one that Tobin had memorized. It was a face that Tobin had been waking up beside for the past few years. Long, dark eyelashes tickled cheeks covered in light freckles as the girl continued to slumber on Tobin’s chest. Tobin smiled softly as she remembered the first time waking up next to the other woman. 

December 2015 – Hawaii 

The Hawaiian sun shone brightly through the hotel window, causing Tobin to stir in her sleep. She turned her head into the pillow beneath her, groaning as she slowly began to wake. Her bones ached from the recent victory tour games, and she moved to stretch out her arms without lifting her face from the pillow. Tobin startled when one of her hands brushed against something beside her. She lifted her head, turning towards the other side of the bed. Shock covered her face. 

Tobin’s friend, probably her closest friend these days, was sleeping in the hotel bed next to her. Christen was laying on her back with one arm bent behind her head. Her face was turned into her elbow, facing the side of the bed where Tobin was currently laying. Christen’s other arm was resting across her stomach, and she was still sound asleep. 

Tobin turned her head in the opposite direction, towards the other bed in the hotel room. The sheets of the bed were still made from the day before, indicating that it hadn’t been slept in that night. Tobin thought back to the day before – spending time with one of her friends with Kelley and Christen, taking pictures with flowers in their hair, trying to show off in front of Christen on her surf board as Christen watched from the shore, laughing as Kelley dragged a reluctant Christen into the water, and then walking side by side with Christen back to the hotel room late that night. Their hands brushing lightly as they walked so close together. Tobin smiled at the memories, burying her face into her pillow again. 

Yesterday had been one of her favorite days in a long time. She had been getting closer to the dark haired woman sleeping next to her in the past few months after winning the World Cup, and yesterday seemed like a turning point in their friendship. The way Christen’s eyes crinkled when she smiled at Tobin, the way her laughter sounded like it was meant only for Tobin, the way her fingers barely brushed against Tobin’s… That couldn’t be just friendly interaction, could it? Tobin didn’t have long to dwell on that question as she heard a soft hum coming from the woman beside her.

Lifting her face from the pillow, Tobin turned her gaze towards Christen again. Christen’ eyes fluttered open slowly, and she smiled at Tobin in a way that made Tobin’s stomach twist.

“Hi…” Christen whispered.

“Heh… Hey.” Tobin stammered, still mesmerized by Christen’s smile. Tobin tried to smile back, but she was sure that it looked more awkward than happy. 

Christen laughed quietly at Tobin’s grimace. “I had a really good time yesterday,” Christen spoke softly. “Thank you again for inviting me to tag along.” 

“Of course!” Tobin replied quickly. She turned so that she was on her side, head resting on her pillow so that she was eye level with Christen. “I had a really great time, too.” 

Christen smiled softly at Tobin again. Her green eyes were staring into Tobin’s, causing Tobin’s stomach to do that twisting motion again. Tobin had a thought that she could get used to waking up this way, but she pushed the thought away before her cheeks blushed bright red. A light brush of fingertips along her arm that was resting across her abdomen almost had Tobin jumping up from the bed from surprise. Tobin looked down at where Christen’s fingers had just been. She could still feel the light brush of her fingertips, leaving a tingle on her skin. Her eyes moved back up, finding Christen’s gaze easily. 

“Tobin…” Christen began softly. Tobin nodded her head slowly in acknowledgement. “I…” Tobin waited patiently for Christen to finish her thought. Christen broke her stare with Tobin, looking down at her hand that was now resting on the bed between the women. Her fingertips running gently along the white sheets. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Christen spoke so softly that Tobin almost didn’t hear her. Tobin leaned a few centimeters closer to the other woman. Christen slowly looked up at Tobin through her lashes, a look that Tobin wouldn’t ever forget or get tired of seeing. 

“This might sound crazy…” Christen started speaking softly again. “But…” The tip of Christen’s tongue slowly ran across her bottom lip, something that Tobin realized happened when the other woman was nervous. Tobin waited on bated breath for what Christen was going to say.

A loud knock broke the spell between the two of them. Both leaned away from each other as Kelley’s voice rang through the door. “Wake up!” Kelley yelled. “We have to be packed and ready to go in 10 minutes!”  
Tobin would have to wait a little longer to find out what Christen wanted to say.

\------------------------------------------------

December 2019 

Tobin’s gaze dropped to the dark pink lips of the woman sleeping on her chest. Her own lips had kissed those lips so many times that Tobin had lost count. They had shared kisses in their happiest moments and in the moments that were so dark that they almost broke. However, their kisses seemed to make every moment, even the worst, a little better, a little brighter. The woman beside her kissed like no one else. Her kisses could make Tobin forget everything else around her. The kisses could bring Tobin back from the darkness that threatened to overtake her in her weakest moments. Tobin was addicted to the feeling on the other woman’s lips pressed to her own. Tobin could think back to some of her favorite memories of kissing the woman beside her, but she knew her favorite of them all. She would never forget the first time they had kissed, so many years ago.

December 2015 – New Orleans 

Even in December, it was warm in New Orleans. The old city held on to the humidity of the day even long into the night. However, Tobin noticed how Christen shivered as they walked along the sidewalk back to the hotel room. Without a second thought, Tobin slipped her jacket off and placed it around Christen’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” Christen smiled at Tobin. That smile always made Tobin melt. Tobin smiled back at her, nodding in response. 

It hadn’t been long since that morning in Hawaii when Christen tried to tell Tobin something, but the younger girl hadn’t tried to tell it to her since. Tobin was curious about what Christen was going to say, but she didn’t push it. It wasn’t Tobin’s style to ask too many questions. She liked to listen more than speak, and Christen seemed to be okay with that. Christen talked all the time, and Tobin was more than happy to listen. 

On this night, however, Christen was unusually quiet, and it made Tobin nervous. They continued to walk side by side towards the hotel. Their steps falling in sync was now almost common for the two. Just like days ago, Tobin felt Christen’s fingers barely brush against her own as they walked, and Tobin’s stomach flipped. Tobin tried to convince herself to break the silence between the two if only to keep Christen from hearing just how loud her heart was beating in the silence between them. Before she could think of something to say, they arrived at the hotel. Tobin followed Christen inside and to the elevator. 

The ride in the elevator was also silent as the two stood side by side. Tobin looked towards Christen and noticed her tongue just barely brush against her bottom lip. Tobin could tell the younger girl was nervous, but the elevator doors opened the next second. Tobin followed Christen down the hallway and waited behind her as Christen slowly opened the door to the hotel room. 

As soon as Tobin stepped a few feet into the room, she felt a hand grip her hip, and then her back gently collided with the closed hotel room door. Lips pressed into Tobin’s slightly parted, shocked lips. It took her a few seconds to realize that Christen was kissing her as she stood there, frozen against the door. Christen lightly pinched Tobin’s hipbone, and the light touch was all Tobin needed before she responded to the kiss. 

Christen kissed like she played soccer, fast paced, deliberate, and just a little aggressive. Tobin tried to memorize every movement of the other woman’s lips, how it felt to have her lips on Christen’s, how Christen just barely nipped at her bottom lip when she tried to slow down the kiss, how she swore she felt the tip of Christen’s tongue just barely touch her own top lip. Tobin’s head was spinning. But, before she knew it, Christen’s lips were gone, and she opened her eyes to see panic written on Christen’s face. 

“Tobin, I...” Christen spoke softly, shaking her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Tobin asked, confused. What could this amazing woman standing in front of her be sorry for? 

Christen looked down at the ground. “I shouldn’t have done that.” She said to the floor. Tobin wanted more than anything for Christen to stop talking and kiss her again. She was already addicted to the feeling of Christen’s lips on hers. It took her a minute to register what Christen had said. 

“What?” Tobin asked, getting more confused. 

Christen continued to look down at the ground. “We’re friends, Tobin, and I just ruined everything. I’m sorry.” Tobin felt her heart fall to her feet. Rejection filled her veins. “I’ve just really wanted to kiss you for such a long time.” Christen continued. 

“What?” Tobin asked again, with her voice full of shock. 

Christen looked up at Tobin with an aggravated look. “Are you just going to keep saying what over and over again?”

Tobin shook her head. “Sorry. I’m just really confused as to what’s happening right now.”

Tobin watched as tears welled up in Christen’s beautiful green eyes. “Are you mad at me?” She asked softly. She didn’t wait for Tobin to reply before she continued, speaking quickly. “We can forget it happened! Let’s just forget it, okay? I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I need you, Tobin. I don’t want to lose what we have.” 

“Christen, stop!” Tobin held one of her hands up between herself and the other woman. “Please.” She added softly. She smiled at Christen, and Christen looked back at her with a confused expression. 

Tobin took a step closer to Christen, almost closing the gap between them. “I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.” A tear slipped down Christen’s cheek at Tobin’s admission, and Tobin gently wiped it away. “I don’t want to be friends with you anymore because I don’t kiss my friends the way that I want to kiss you right now.” 

“What?” It was Christen’s turn to ask. Her eyes staring straight into Tobin’s in wonder. 

“Chris...” Tobin’s voice had gotten deeper, and she stepped farther into Christen’s space so that their lips were almost touching. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, too. And now that we have, I don’t want to stop.” With those words, Tobin finally closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Christen’s. 

Tobin didn’t kiss the same way she played soccer. Her kisses were almost torturously slow and gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy in this chapter!

December 2019

Tobin’s gaze moved from the other woman’s lips, traveling down to the hand that was resting on Tobin’s ribcage. The woman’s hands were another part of her body that Tobin obsessed over regularly. The woman had long, thin fingers that she constantly covered with rings. The gold of the rings stood out against her tanned skin tone. The woman would sometimes wear a gold band on every finger, but she always wore the same gold band on her left middle finger. Tobin thought back to when she gave the woman that ring. She had a matching ring and wanted the other woman to feel connected to her, even when they spent weeks or months apart due to their different schedules. The ring was special, but it wasn’t nearly as special as what Tobin had hiding in the drawer of the bedside table. 

Tobin’s thoughts floated from the rings that the woman wore to how much Tobin loved the woman’s hands. Those hands had held her own under tables during dinners with friends, tickled her to make her laugh whenever she was grumpy, wiped away her tears when she couldn’t hold them back any longer, held her tight when she needed to feel the other woman close to her, attempted to beat her in any video game (which never happened), and those hands made her feel things that no other person had ever made her feel. 

Tobin would never forget how the other woman’s hands had felt on her skin for the first time. 

December 29, 2015

“Chris…” Tobin mumbled as Christen’s lips crashed into her own. Tobin’s hands moved to Christen’s hips to keep the younger woman from falling off her lap and onto the floor beside the bed. Christen’s lips pressed intently into Tobin’s, and Tobin tried to respond in kind. Tobin felt Christen’s hands thread into her hair, and she couldn’t hold back the quiet moan that escaped her lips when Christen gently tugged on her hair. 

“Thought you might like that” Christen whispered against Tobin’s lips between kisses. Tobin smirked against Christen’s lips. There wasn’t anything that Christen did to her that she didn’t like. Granted, they hadn’t done much in the past few weeks, but just kissing Christen drove Tobin insane, especially when Christen was sitting in her lap like she was at that moment. 

Christen shifted in Tobin’s lap, slipping one knee between Tobin’s thighs and placing her other knee on the outside of one of Tobin’s thighs. Tobin’s hands tightened on Christen’s hips as the younger woman pressed her center against Tobin’s toned thigh muscles. Christen gasped against Tobin’s lips, and Tobin thought she must just combust right then and there. Christen’s hands moved to hold on to Tobin’s shoulders as she repeated her previous movement against Tobin’s thigh. Tobin couldn’t help but to open her eyes and watch as Christen moved against her thigh. Both women had stopped kissing at this point, completely caught up in Christen’s movements. 

“Tobin…” Christen breathed her named into the small space between them. Tobin opened her mouth to say something, anything, that would let Christen know how much she was enjoying watching her find pleasure against her thigh, how hot this was for her, how much she wanted Christen completely… But a loud knock against Christen’s bedroom door caused both women to freeze.

“Chris, mom says that you two need to come downstairs and spend time with the family!” Tyler’s voice, Christen’s older sister, called through the door. 

Tobin fell backwards onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. “Okay, Ty!” Christen called loud enough for her sister to hear her and hoping it would be enough to get her sister to go away. When no reply came, Christen leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Tobin’s lips. “Sorry…” Christen pressed another kiss to the corner of Tobin’s mouth. “I guess trying to hook up in my parent’s house like two teenagers is harder than I planned.”

Tobin laughed, rubbing her hands up and down Christen’s back. “It was nice while it lasted.” Tobin kissed Christen this time. “Like, really really nice.” 

“Really, really nice, huh?” Christen giggled. “Wow, T! You really, really know how to make a girl feel special.” Christen giggled and attempted to wink at Tobin. Tobin tickled Christen’s sides, making the woman laying on top of her laugh even louder. “Mercy! Mercy!” Christen squealed. “We should go downstairs, though, before my entire family comes up here to find us.” 

A few day later, Tobin flew to the East Coast to spend Christmas with her family. She spent most of the day with her sisters and brother, enjoying the precious time with them. Time was something Tobin never seemed to have enough of with her hectic schedule, and she tried to give as much as she could to her family, but she knew it wasn’t nearly enough. 

After spending Christmas day with her family, Tobin was laying on her childhood bed, thinking about Christen and how her day was going. The two had agreed that they would focus all of their attention on their families during the day but that Christen would call Tobin when she had some free time later that night. Her phone vibrating with an incoming call had Tobin’s stomach doing flips.

“Hey!” Tobin said happily when she answered the phone.

“Toby…” Christen’s voice floated through the phone. Christen rarely called her that because she knew that Tobin wasn’t fond of the nickname, but she also knew that Tobin didn’t mind her using the nickname. “You’re so pretty, Toby. I’ve been thinking about it all day. So, so pretty.”

Tobin laughed lightly. “Chris, are you drunk?” 

“Who, me?” Christen replied with a giggle. “No… Maybe? Just a tad bit maybe.” 

“Did you have a good time with your family today?” Tobin asked. She hoped Christen was slightly drunk because she had been having fun with her family and not because she was upset about something. 

“Yes, Toby. I did. We had such a good day.” Christen’s voice softly lowered. Tobin was thankful to hear that. She knew that Christen felt the same way that she did about making time for their families. “Toby…” Christen murmured into the phone again, quieter this time. “Are you in your bed?”

Tobin smiled. “Yea, I’m in bed. It’s late on this side of the country.” She smiled even more when she heard Christen giggle. 

“What are you wearing?” Christen whispered into the phone, and Tobin almost dropped her own phone out of her hand. Tobin must have waited too long to reply because Christen whispered again. “I’m only wearing a tank top and underwear, if you’re wondering.” 

“Babe…” Tobin groaned. This woman drove her crazy in the best way. “I’m wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Super sexy stuff.” She replied honestly. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be.” Christen murmured. The low tone of her voice making Tobin’s stomach flip. Tobin shook her head but realized that Christen couldn’t see her through the phone. 

“Babe… We’re not doing this right now.” Tobin hated the words as they came out of her mouth, but she knew this wasn’t the time for this. 

Christen growled softly into the phone. “You can’t see me right now, but I’m scowling at you. Why can’t we? Why can’t I have phone sex with you right now? I want to, Toby, so so badly.” 

Tobin pushed her head father back into her pillow and sighed. “You have no idea how much I want you right now or pretty much all the time, but you’re drunk. And I don’t want to have phone sex with you before I have in-person sex with you.” 

“But…” Christen started to argue. 

“Chris…” Tobin spoke softly, trying to make her drunk and persistent girlfriend understand. “There is nothing more that I want these days than to make you moan my name or to see your face the first time my mouth tastes you or what sounds you make when you come.”

Christen moaned loudly into the phone. “Baby, please…” Her voice was full of need and lust. 

“But, that’s not happening tonight because we are thousands of miles apart.” Tobin finished. Her cheeks were burning from the truthful words she spoke. It wasn’t like her to speak her thoughts so freely, but talking to Christen seemed to happen so easily for her the more time the two spent together. 

“You’re so mean to me.” Christen grumbled. 

Tobin laughed lightly. “I’m sorry, babe. I promise that I’ll make it up to you when I see you in a few days.” 

“You better.” Christen replied with a little less aggravation. “Merry Christmas, Tobin. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. Merry Christmas, Christen.” Tobin heard light breathing coming through the phone, and she could tell that Christen had fallen asleep. Tobin smiled. “I can’t wait to be in your arms again.” She whispered quietly into the phone before ending the call. 

The next few days seemed to last a lifetime, but finally Tobin was on her way back to LA. Her phone buzzed with a message from Christen as she was walking through LAX. “Sending a car to pick you up and bring you to me. See you soon!” Tobin smiled at the message and made her way to the pick-up area. 

Tobin watched the scenery as the car drove her through Los Angeles, and she started to notice that the car was not headed towards Christen’s parents’ house. “Am I not meeting you at the house?” Tobin sent a text message to Christen.

“No.” Christen’s reply was almost instant. “Don’t worry, baby. You’re not being kidnapped.” Tobin laughed quietly to herself at Christen’s text. The thought might have briefly crossed her mind when she realized she wasn’t sure where the car was headed. She looked back down at her phone as it buzzed for a third time. “I figured we would want some alone time… See you soon, baby.” Tobin’s cheeks blushed. 

A while went by as Tobin played a game on her phone in the car before the car came to a stop, causing Tobin to look up. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the view outside of the car’s window. The first thing she saw was the large expanse of the beach. The stretch of white sand and the bright blue water with waves crashing on the shore. Tobin turned her head to look at the townhouse beside the parked car. Her eyes landed on her favorite sight of Christen standing in the doorway of the townhouse. The younger woman was leaning against the door frame with one hand on her hip, waiting for Tobin to get out of the car. Tobin quickly thanked the driver before grabbing her bags and hopping out of the car. 

“What is all this?” Tobin asked as she walked towards the other woman. 

Christen smiled. “Do you like it? I rented it for us so that we could spend time with just us.”

Tobin wrapped her free arm around Christen’s waist when she reached her, pulling her in close. “I love it.” She murmured before placing a gentle kiss on Christen’s lips. “Give me the tour.” Christen smiled, taking Tobin’s bag out of her hand and placing it just inside the door. Tobin followed Christen into the townhouse, looking around. The main room was an open layout with a kitchen to the left, living room space to the right, and large double doors straight ahead that led to the beach. The walls were white and made the room seem very bright with the sun shining in from the multiple windows on the walls. 

Tobin walked to the double doors, opening them and letting in the breeze from the ocean. Tobin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and smiling. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, causing her smile to widen. She felt Christen rest her chin on her shoulder. 

“I’m still mad at you, you know.” Christen murmured into Tobin’s ear. 

Tobin chuckled. “You? Mad? At Me? Impossible.” She gasped quietly as Christen’s lips brushed against the side of her neck. 

“Yes, me mad at you.” Christen whispered as she brushed a kiss across Tobin’s earlobe. “I’ve been so… frustrated for days with only my own hands to help.”

Tobin groaned as her head fell forward. “Chris… You can’t just say things like that.” Tobin felt her hair being pushed to one side then Christen’s lips pressed to the back of her neck, causing a quiet moan to fall from Tobin’s lips. The tip of Christen’s fingers found Tobin’s chin, pulling the older woman around to face her. Tobin slowly looked up at Christen’s green eyes. 

“Tobin…” Christen spoke softly. Her voice had gotten much lower than before. “Close the doors and then let me finish giving you the tour.” Tobin nodded before turning around to shut the double doors and follow behind Christen as she walked towards the staircase beside the kitchen. They slowly walked up the narrow staircase before reaching the top landing. 

A huge bay window was at the top of the stairs, bringing in natural light to the bedroom that covered most of the upstairs. A large, king sized bed sat against the middle of a wall to the right of the large bay window. Another set of double doors, directly above the doors on the lower floor opened to a balcony with ocean views. The walls in the bedroom were also painted white, matching the white bedspread on the king bed and the white couch that sat under a large window on the other side of the room. Two doors to the left were closed, but Tobin assumed that one led to the bathroom and the other to a closet. 

“Wow.” Tobin mumbled as she looked around the bedroom. “This place is awesome, Chris.” Tobin walked towards the closed doors. The first door was indeed the bathroom. It had double sinks, a soaking tub, and a shower that looked big enough to fit half a soccer team. The color scheme of the bathroom matched the white, beachy tone of the rest of the townhouse. When Tobin stepped out of the bathroom, she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Christen was laying in the middle of the bed, wearing only a pair of black underwear. 

Tobin was sure her heart had completely stopped as she stared at the woman on the bed. “The tour isn’t over yet.” Christen smirked at Tobin. “C’mere.” She curled a finger at Tobin, making a beckoning motion. Tobin stumbled towards the bed. Her eyes never leaving Christen’s as she moved to hover over the younger woman on her hands and knees. 

“Chris… You are… I still think I’m dreaming when I’m with you sometimes.” Tobin stared deeply into Christen’s eyes, hoping that she would understand what she was trying to say. “Sorry…” Tobin’s eyes lowered, looking at the space between Christen’s neck and her collarbone. “You make me… I just… I want this to be perfect for you.” 

Christen smiled up at her. She ran the tips of her fingers over one of Tobin’s cheekbones, getting Tobin to meet her eyes again. “I already think you’re pretty perfect, T.” Her hands moved to play with the bottom hem of Tobin’s shirt. “Whenever you touch me, even years ago before I even realized how much I wanted you, your touch drove me crazy. Don’t make me wait any longer.” Her fingers brushed against Tobin’s stomach, making Tobin gasp. “Please.” Christen whispered before pulling Tobin’s lips down to hers. That was all the reassurance Tobin needed before she completely gave herself to Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write because I couldn't figure out how to write their first time... If you want a full scene of the first time, let me know, and I will add it to chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some asked for a full scene of T and C's first time, so here you go! This chapter is explicit. I hope you like it! I'm working on chapter 3 which will include three special words, moving, and even a first fight.

Their kisses turned Tobin’s stomach into a pit of fire, burning her from the inside out. Tobin leaned back when the need for air became too much, sitting back on her calves and looking down at Christen. Christen’s chest was rising and falling with her quick breaths. Tobin’s eyes took in Christen’s form beneath her – how her skin dipped deep above her collarbone making it very pronounced, her shoulders were pushed back towards the bed making her breasts arch up towards Tobin, her dark nipples were hardened nubs, her flat stomach that concaved inwards as Tobin’s fingers barely brushed under her belly button. 

“You’re so beautiful, Christen, so beautiful.” Tobin whispered as her fingertips continued to trace across Christen’s stomach, slowly moving upwards. Goosebumps appeared on Christen’s skin wherever Tobin’s fingers touched. Christen moaned obscenely when Tobin’s fingertips brushed on the undersides of her breasts, and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation for Tobin to touch her more, but Tobin took her hands off Christen completely. 

Christen hesitated a second to see what Tobin would do next, but the woman above her just smiled down at her with the most loving smile. “Tobin, you’re such a tease!” Christen giggled, gently shoving her hands on Tobin’s hips, causing the woman above her to laugh. Christen pushed herself up so that Tobin was sitting in her lap. “You make me crazy.” Christen murmured before pressing a heated kiss to Tobin’s lips. 

Tobin smirked into the kiss, already knowing what Christen confessed. “The feeling’s mutual, babe.” She responded before pressing her lips to Christen’s again. Her hands threaded through Christen’s thick curls, pulling her close. Christen’s hands found their way back to the hem of Tobin’s shirt, but this time she pulled the shirt up, ending the kiss for a second to completely pull the shirt off Tobin. Next, her hands went to the dark gray sports bra that Tobin was wearing, and that too quickly found its way to the floor beside the bed. Christen’s hands then found Tobin’s defined shoulders, holding onto them and pushing Tobin so that she was laying on her back on the bed with Christen straddling her hips. 

Tobin smirked up at Christen. “I always figured you liked to be on top.” She winked at the woman above her.

Christen laughed lightly. “Well…” She leaned in close to Tobin’s lips. “You know how I always like to be in control. Now hush and let me make you feel good.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Tobin’s lips before Tobin could reply. Her kiss was quick before she began placing kisses along Tobin’s defined jawline, down her slim throat, nipping gently on her collarbone, and moving even farther down. She placed a kiss on Tobin’s sternum right between her breasts and then placed a kiss right below the nipple of Tobin’s left breast. Tobin groaned, arching her back so that her breasts pressed towards Christen’s tortuous mouth. Thankfully, Christen didn’t tease her any longer as her mouth covered Tobin’s nipple, running her tongue over the hardened nub. 

“Chris…” Tobin moaned her name like a prayer as her fingers threaded into Christen’s hair again, holding her close. Christen’s mouth on her breast was bringing her closer to the edge quicker than any time she had been with someone else. Tobin moaned loudly again when Christen’s mouth moved to her other breast, giving it equal attention, and Tobin could feel her release stirring in her core. She was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest before this night was over. 

Christen’s mouth continued exploring Tobin’s skin, kissing down her stomach towards the top of Tobin’s dark wash skinny jeans. “Tobin?” Tobin opened her eyes, looking down into Christen’s now dark eyes. Tobin made a mental note of how beautiful Christen looked, staring up at her through her eyelashes with a small smile on her lips. “Can I?” Christen nodded towards Tobin’s jeans, asking if she could take them off. 

“Yea…” Tobin’s voice came out hoarse. “Yes, yea. Please” She stammered. Christen smiled at her again before beginning to unbutton Tobin’s jeans and work them slowly down Tobin’s legs. Christen removed Tobin’s black briefs as well before tossing both pieces of clothing to the floor. Tobin watched as Christen settled herself between Tobin’s spread thighs, and Tobin’s eyes closed as she moaned loudly when Christen ran a fingertip along the slit of her folds. 

“T, you’re so wet.” Christen murmured so softly that Tobin almost didn’t hear her. Christen’s fingertips continued to lightly brush against Tobin’ slit, driving her past the point of needy. 

“Please, Chris.” Tobin begged. “Please.” Her words were strained with lust, and she couldn’t form more than a few words at a time as her brain seemed to be short circuiting with each gentle touch from Christen. Christen must have been able to see how much Tobin needed her because she lowered her lips to Tobin’s folds, running her tongue through the wetness and moaning herself. 

“Fuck!” The word left Tobin’s lips, louder than she had been the entire time, as her hands found their way to Christen’s shoulders. Tobin could feel her release even closer as Christen’s tongue circled around her swollen clit. “Christen!” Tobin gasped the other woman’s name as she sucked hard on her clit. “Shit!” Tobin gasped as her released exploded through her body. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she was shaking as Christen continued to suck on her clit while pushing two fingers into her wet heat. 

Tobin’s lips parted, but no sound came out. She pushed her head backwards into the pillow, arching her entire body as she felt another release building inside of her. Christen’s fingers were as relentless as her tongue, pulling another orgasm from Tobin within a matter of minutes. What sounded like a sob came out of Tobin’s lips as pleasure exploded through her body again. She whimpered as she felt Christen’s fingers leave her body, and Tobin felt the other woman move up the bed, but Tobin’s eyes remained shut as she tried to calm her breathing. 

Christen pressed a kiss into Tobin’s shoulder. “Want to go for a third?” She giggled as Tobin’s eyes shot open in surprise. “I’d ask how it was, but I think the scratches on my back speak for themselves.” A satisfied smirk was on Christen’s lips as Tobin looked at her with worry.

“Are you okay?” Tobin leaned forward to look at Christen’s back to see small read scratches on her shoulder blades. The scratches would fade in a day or two, but Tobin felt instantly bad for leaving marks on her. “I’m sorry, Chris. I didn’t even realize…”

“Hey.” Christen placed on hand on Tobin’s jaw, looking her in the eyes. “Don’t apologize. Don’t ever apologize for something like that.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Tobin’s lips. “That was so hot, Tobes. Fuck! I can’t even…” Christen kissed her more forcefully this time. “You’re the most beautiful, the sexiest, woman, person I’ve ever met.” 

Tobin pressed a kiss to Christen’s full lips this time. The kiss grew heated quickly as Tobin leaned closer to Christen. One of Tobin’s hands moved to the small of Christen’s back, pulling her body into her own so that they were completely pressed against each other. Christen shifted her hips so that her body was on top of Tobin’s again. Her knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Tobin’s hips. Tobin gasped against Christen’s lips as Christen pressed her center against Tobin’s. Tobin’s hands gripped Christen’s hips, helping guide the woman above her to continue to rub herself against her. 

Tobin could feel Christen’s wetness seeping through the thin material of the underwear that she still wore, and Tobin decided in that second that the underwear needed to go. “Chris… Underwear off, please.” Christen nodded her head, quickly leaning to the side to remove her last article of clothing before resuming her position on Tobin’s hips. “You feel so good, babe.” Tobin murmured. Her hands slowly moved upwards from Christen’s hips until they were cupping Christen’s breasts. Christen moaned, and her hips stuttered once before finding her rhythm again. The obscene moan that fell from Christen’s lips when Tobin pinched one of her nipples almost had Tobin cumming for a third time. 

The pace of Christen’s hips increased, and Tobin could feel how slick their centers had become between them. Tobin watched with wide eyes as Christen bit her lip and threw her head backwards, expletives falling from her lips in almost silent whispers. Tobin pinched one of Christen’s nipples again, and the woman’s body above her shook. 

“Oh fuck!” Christen swore as her entire body fell forward onto Tobin. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen as the younger woman’s body continued to shake with her release. Tobin’s hands rubbing soothing circles into Christen’s back. “Oh my god.” Christen whispered as she pressed her forehead onto Tobin’s chest. “That… That’s never happened to me before.” 

Tobin chuckled lightly. “You’ve never had an orgasm before?” She asked jokingly. 

Christen leaned back enough so that she could playfully glare at Tobin, pinching her fingers lightly on one of Tobin’s biceps. “No, you jerk. I mean…” Her cheeks flushed bright red. “I’ve never been able to cum by just…” 

“Humping someone else?” Tobin responded with a playful laugh. 

Christen gaped at Tobin for a second before laughing. “I don’t think I like post-orgasm snarky Tobin. Bring back shy, cute, and quite Tobin.” 

Tobin shook her head. “Nope! This new Tobin likes the way you blush when I tease you!” Tobin peppered light kisses along Christen’s cheeks, making the younger girl giggle. 

“Tobin…” Christen’s tone was suddenly quieter and more serious. Tobin made eye contact with her green-eyed girl so that she would know she was listening. “Honestly, though… It’s never been like that with anyone before.”

Tobin smiled. “I know exactly what you mean.” She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Christen’s lips. Deep in the back of Tobin’s mind, she really hoped that Christen was it for her, even though they had only been together for a short while, because she knew that she would never be able to feel this way with another person.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next major milestone for our two lovebirds.

December 2019

Tobin’s eyes moved back up towards the other woman’s face. She smiled gently at the little breaths the other woman was taking as she slept peacefully. Tobin could spend forever like this, watching the other woman sleep in her arms. This was it for Tobin, but she had known that for a while. Tobin had never felt this way about anyone else in her life. She had been in relationships before, and she had thought that she knew what love was, but she had been wrong. She didn’t truly know love until she met the woman in her arms. When they had gotten together years ago, it hadn’t taken Tobin long to know that she was in love with the other woman. She could feel the difference between her previous relationships and her relationship with this woman. 

Tobin could remember the first time she told the other woman that she loved her in vivid detail. 

May 2016

After three hours of driving, Tobin was parking her car in the Cheney Stadium parking lot. The game between Reign and the Red Stars started in 10 minutes. Tobin walked to the side entrance of the stadium, showing her badge to the security guard, and the guard let her pass with a nod. Tobin found her seat in one of the private boxes, and her eyes scanned the field, looking for one woman. It took her seconds to find the curly ponytail of dark hair standing on the field. Christen had left her curls in for this game, and it was one of Tobin’s favorite ways that she wore her hair. Leaning back in her chair, Tobin got comfortable so that she could watch her girlfriend play the game that they both loved. 

After the game, Tobin made her way down to where she knew Christen would be leaving the stadium. She leaned against the wall, pulling her phone out of her pocket and playing a game while she waited. 

“Tobin?” Tobin heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked up, smiling as Christen walked towards her with a happily shocked look on her face. “What are you doing here?” Christen asked as she wrapped Tobin into a tight hug. 

“Surprise!” Tobin murmured into the space between Christen’s neck and shoulder as she held her tight. She leaned back, looking into the green eyes that she had been desperately missing. “Good game, by the way. Watching you play is really hot.”

Christen laughed. “Quiet, you!” She gently shoved Tobin’s shoulders. 

Tobin smiled at Christen, reaching her hands forward, just barely threading her fingers with Christen’s fingers. “How have you been?” Tobin asked.

“Missing you.” Christen answered honestly, a sad smile crossing her lips. “I’d really like to kiss you right now, but we probably should keep it G rated out here.” Christen’s words made Tobin remember that they were currently standing in an alcove just outside of the stadium. 

“Well, I think I have a solution to that.” Tobin smirked at Christen, wiggling her eyebrows at her. “What do you think about coming back to Portland with me? Spending a few days together?” Tobin hoped more than anything that Christen agreed to her plan. She needed to spend time with her girl. 

Christen nodded happily. “Let me go get my bag, and I’ll meet you at your car!” She turned her head side to side quickly before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Tobin’s cheek. “See you in a minute.” 

Tobin couldn’t hide her smile as she watched Christen walk back into the stadium before she turned and walked to her car. Tobin got into the driver’s seat, turning the car on so that the temperature would be comfortable for Christen when she got into the car. Tobin didn’t have to wait long before the backdoor opened and Christen put her bag in the backseat before settling into the passenger seat. 

“What? I don’t get to drive?” Christen asked jokingly. 

Tobin laughed, shaking her head. “We both know that you don’t like to drive, princess, and if we’re being honest, you aren’t the best driver.” 

Christen gaped at Tobin. “You brat!” She leaned over the middle console, tickling Tobin’s side with her fingertips. Tobin laughed, trying to move away from Christen, but Christen just backed her against the driver’s side door. Christen leaned in very close to Tobin so that their lips were almost touching. “I’m going to make you pay for that sassy comment when we get home.” 

Tobin leaned forward just slightly, trying to connect her lips with Christen’s, but the younger girl leaned back into her own seat. Christen smiled playfully at Tobin as she shook her head. “You’ll just have to wait.” She teased, and Tobin groaned, facing the steering wheel and putting the car into drive. 

Christen lasted all of one hour before her hands started wandering towards Tobin as Tobin was trying to focus on driving back to Portland. Tobin noticed the other woman getting fidgety, but she was still surprised when she felt Christen’s fingertips barely tracing a line up her arm. Her fingertips left goosebumps across Tobin’s skin where she touched. Tobin quickly looked sideways at Christen before turning her eyes back to the road without saying anything. Christen let out a huff of annoyance when she didn’t get a reaction out of Tobin, and her left hand moved to rest on Tobin’s knee, barely squeezing. Tobin kept her composure by biting the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth to keep any sounds from escaping her. 

Christen squeezed Tobin’s knee once more before slowly moving her hand up Tobin’s thigh. Tobin bit her bottom lip even harder when Christen’s hand made it to the top of her thigh. She knew Christen could feel how her thigh quivered under her touch. Tobin almost let out a moan when Christen ran her fingertips along the inside seam of her skinny jeans. Christen’s fingers were almost touching Tobin where she ached for her, almost but not close enough. Christen paused, waiting to see if Tobin would say or do anything, but the older woman kept her eyes on the road and her hands on the steering wheel. Visibly aggravated, Christen leaned back into her own seat, moving her hands into her own lap. “You’re no fun…” She grumbled. 

Tobin laughed lightly. “I’m sorry, babe.” She turned her head towards Christen for a second, flashing her trademark smile at her. “But the quicker we get back to Portland, the quicker you can make good on your threat from earlier.” 

“But what if I want to make good on it now?” Christen pouted at Tobin. 

Tobin’s eyes grew wide. “Now? Chris, we are on the highway in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Exactly.” Christen’s voice grew deeper as she leaned in close to Tobin, whispering in her ear. “No one will even notice if you pull off to the side of the road for a bit…” She pressed her lips to the spot right behind Tobin’s ear, causing a quiet moan to slip from Tobin’s lips. 

Tobin shook her head. “Chris, that’s how every horror movie starts! We can’t pull the car over at night.”

Christen leaned back to her own space again. “How funny.” She joked. “I want to fool around, but my girlfriend is worried about being axe murdered.” She rolled her eyes as she heard Tobin’s laughter fill the car, and she couldn’t help but to laugh as well. 

“We should get that line put on a t-shirt!” Tobin joked. She smiled towards Christen again, winking at her before turning her attention back to the road. 

“Tobin?” Christen asked when their laughter had quieted down, and Tobin nodded slightly so that she knew she was listening. “I’ll be good until we get home, but I just want you to know something…”

“What’s that?” Tobin asked. She was sure her mind short circuited when Christen leaned into her space again, pressing her lips to Tobin’s ear and whispering. 

“I’m so fucking wet right now.”

It was a miracle Tobin didn’t run off the road. 

Two hours later, Tobin pulled her car into her designated parking spot in the garage of her building. She smiled as she looked at Christen, sleeping in the seat next to her. Tobin leaned across the middle console as she pressed a gentle kiss to Christen’s temple. “We’re back, babe. Time to wake up.” Christen stretched in the seat before smiling peacefully at Tobin. She leaned into Tobin, pressing a kiss to her lips. The kiss was sweet and over in a second. “I’ll grab your bag. Let’s head up to the condo.” Christen nodded in agreement, following Tobin as she got out of the car and headed towards the elevator. 

In the elevator, Christen leaned against Tobin’s side, placing her head on Tobin’s shoulder. “Sleepy?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded before yawning. The elevator doors opened, and Christen followed Tobin to the condo door, waiting behind her as she unlocked the door before they both stepped inside the small condo. Tobin placed Christen’s bag against the wall before walking towards the area just off the hallway that was just big enough for her bed. She turned on the lamp that stood beside the bed before turning to face Christen. The younger girl looked exhausted; her eyes barely staying open as she looked at Tobin. Tobin stepped towards Christen, wrapping her arms around her small frame. 

“Why don’t you get ready for bed in the bathroom, and I’ll get ready out here? Then we can get into bed.” Tobin suggested, placing a kiss on Christen’s forehead. 

“Okay.” Christen smiled sleepily at Tobin before walking towards the bathroom that was by the front door. 

Tobin got ready for bed and then laid under the covers, waiting for Christen to join her. Tobin’s eyes grew wide when Christen walked out of the bathroom wearing one of Tobin’s Portland Thorns shirts and a small pair of black boxer briefs. Christen’s curls were down around her shoulders and framing her face. Her eyes were still full of sleep as she padded slowly towards Tobin’s bed. Tobin pulled back the blankets, inviting Christen to lay down. As soon as Christen was in the bed, she cuddled to Tobin’s side, wrapping an arm around her middle and placing her head on Tobin’s shoulder. 

Christen nuzzled her nose against Tobin’s shoulder before speaking softly. “Just so you know, I will follow up on my threat first thing in the morning.”

Tobin chuckled, pulling Christen’s body closer to her. “I can’t wait, babe.” She pressed a kiss to Christen’s forehead and Christen leaned her face upwards wanting Tobin to kiss her lips which Tobin obliged happily. The kiss was sweet and sleepy like the kiss from the car. Tobin felt her heart swell in her chest as the woman in her arms sleepily smiled up at her. This moment, just the two of them, cuddling in her bed felt so perfect. “Chris?” Tobin whispered. Christen’s eyes were closed, but she nodded in acknowledgment. “I… I love you.” Every part of Tobin felt right when she said the words out loud that she had been thinking for a while. 

Christen opened her eyes, smiling up at Tobin. “I love you too, baby.” She leaned forward, placing a kiss on Tobin’s lips. “Have for a while now.” She murmured as she cuddled back into Tobin. “But that still won’t stop me from teasing the hell out of you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had said in the last chapter that this one would contain their first fight, but that will come in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a teeny tiny smut scene at the end ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

December 2019

Tobin continued to cuddle the other woman against her side as her eyes scanned around the bedroom of the San Francisco Air BNB. The bedroom was decorated like a hotel room, and Tobin suddenly missed the bedroom that the other woman and her shared in Portland. The two of them had recently moved into a larger apartment, a family-sized apartment. It had been a big decision for both women to make together. 

Making the decision to move into a new, bigger apartment took many months for the women to make. They both discussed the pros and cons of having a bigger place. Both were busy most of the year with soccer, and they already rented a second home in Los Angles. Did they really need a bigger place in Portland? Eventually both women agreed that moving into a bigger place now would allow them to settle before their schedules became too busy again to make a move. 

The move had been much easier than when the woman in Tobin’s arms had moved into Tobin’s small apartment in Portland years ago. It hadn’t been difficult for Tobin to make room for the other woman in her home, but she had learned a lot during the process about herself, the other woman, and their relationship. Tobin chuckled lightly, making sure not to wake the woman in her arms as she thought back on the memories of when the other woman was moving to Portland. They had their first argument during that time, and it was something both could look back on and laugh at now. 

November 2016

Tobin moved her paintbrush across the small canvas on the floor in front of her. The blue color matching the other small canvases surrounding it. Tobin was on her knees, leaning forward slightly so that she could paint on the canvas as she was surrounded by many canvases painted with the colors of the rainbow. Small amounts of the paints were splattered all over Tobin’s hands and legs. She had been painting for over an hour, trying to get her vision out onto the canvases. All the living room furniture had been pushed against the walls so that she could move the canvases around to help make her vision work. 

Tobin turned her head to the side and looked up when she heard a quiet laugh coming from the kitchen of the apartment. The apartment was small enough that the kitchen and the living room shared the same space. Tobin smiled as she watched Christen painting while standing at the kitchen island. 

“Having fun over there?” Tobin asked. She had laid out a small tarp on the island, sharing a small canvas and the paints with her girlfriend because Christen had said she wanted to paint as well. Christen had admitted that she had never really painted before, and Tobin told her she should just paint whatever came to her mind. Now, an hour later, Christen was still painting on the small canvas, smiling and laughing. Tobin’s eyes took in the vision of Christen painting in her kitchen. The younger woman was only wearing an oversized t-shit, one of Tobin’s with a rainbow design on it, and a pair of underwear. Christen’s hair was in soft waves and hanging around her shoulders. Tobin thought she could get used to the sight of her girlfriend, barely clothed in her apartment. 

Christen looked towards Tobin, smiling. “I was just thinking how peaceful this is, being here with you, while you work on your art.” Christen held up her hands, showing Tobin the streaks of different colors of paint on her fingers. “Even though I am making a mess over here!” She laughed again. 

Tobin smiled, standing up slowly and walking towards Christen. “Babe, this looks great!” Tobin looked down at Christen’s canvas where she had painted rainbow stripes with white circles within the stripes. “I really like how you did the circles.”

“Thanks, baby.” Christen smiled at Tobin again. “I was inspired by what you’re working on and your shirt.” She nodded down towards Tobin’s shirt that she was wearing. Christen had gotten into the habit of wearing Tobin’s clothes, and Tobin wore hers sometimes as well. Both felt comfortable grabbing something out of a closet or a suitcase and putting it on, not caring who it belonged to. 

Leaning in towards Christen, Tobin placed a sweet kiss on her lips. “I like having you here.” Tobin murmured against Christen’s lips before connecting their lips again. Christen leaned into the kiss, moving closer to Tobin and placing her hands on either side of Tobin’s face. She leaned back slightly when the kiss ended, and her eyes grew wide. “What?” Tobin asked, confused. 

Laughing lightly, Christen moved her hands away from Tobin’s face. Tobin saw the paint on Christen’s fingers, completely forgetting noticing the paint earlier. “Oops!” Christen smiled nervously at Tobin, biting her bottom lip. 

“There’s paint on my face, isn’t there?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded. Tobin playfully narrowed her eyes at Christen before looking for the paint on the kitchen island and swiping a finger through the pink paint. She turned back towards Christen as she watched Christen gape at her in surprise. “Oh, you’re gonna get it!” Tobin lunged towards Christen as the younger girl backed away. Tobin wrapped an arm around Christen, pulling her in close as Christen tried to break away from her grip. Both women were laughing as Tobin brushed her paint covered fingertip across Christen’s cheek bone. 

“Tobin!” Christen squealed as the cold paint touched her face. She moved to wipe the paint on her face before wiping some of the pink paint across Tobin’s cheek, laughing triumphantly. Tobin opened her mouth to say something, but Christen leaned forward, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Tobin’s arm that was wrapped around Christen’s waisted pulled her closer so that their bodies were completely pressed together. “Mmmm…” Christen moaned against Tobin’s lips. “I think we should get cleaned up before we continue this.” 

“Shower?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded eagerly. Tobin took a step back, reaching out and taking one of Christen’s hands in her own. She led Christen to the small bathroom in the apartment. It was just big enough for the two of them in the bathroom. Tobin moved to turn on the shower, warming the water before turning around to face Christen. “God…” Tobin practically moaned as she stared at an already undressed Christen. “I’ll never get tired of this view.” 

Christen blushed as she stepped closer to Tobin. “You always make me feel so beautiful.” She smiled lovingly at Tobin. “I’m pretty happy with my view, too.” She admitted. “Join me?” She asked as she stepped past Tobin and towards the shower, pulling back the shower curtain before turning back to look at Tobin. Tobin nodded quickly as she undressed herself, following Christen into the shower. 

Tobin moved to stand behind Christen, leaning around her slightly to put her hands under the spray of the warm water. She watched as the rainbow paint colors washed away from her hands, and Christen followed her movements, washing the paint from her hands as well. “That’s much better!” Christen said as she turned her body into Tobin’s, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s shoulders and pulling her in close. “Because if you’d gotten paint in my hair, that would’ve been a deal breaker.” 

Tobin’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “You’d break up with me if I got paint in your hair?”

Christen nodded. “Do you know how hard I work to make my hair look presentable?” She smirked and winked at Tobin before placing a quick kiss to the side of her jaw. 

“No paint in the hair. Got it!” Tobin nodded. Tobin lifted one of her wet hands to Christen’s cheekbone, wiping away the pink paint. “All clean.” She smiled at Christen, placing a gentle kiss on her now clean cheekbone. “Don’t want you going anywhere.” She admitted. Christen returned the favor by wiping the paint streaks off of Tobin’s face. 

Christen smiled before placing her forehead against Tobin’s, closing her eyes as the warm water cascaded down her back. “I like being here.” She whispered. 

Tobin pressed a kiss on the tip of Christen’s nose. “I like you being here too. You should be here more often.”

“Baby, I’m already here most of the time.” Christen chuckled. It was true. Christen had been spending most of her free time with Tobin in Portland. To her, it just made sense to be wherever Tobin was, and normally that was Portland. Sometimes, Tobin would visit Christen, but it just seemed to be more comfortable for both women to spend their time in Portland. 

“I know.” Tobin agreed. “I just mean…” Tobin leaned back slightly so she could look Christen in the eyes, biting her bottom lip for a second before continuing. “Maybe you should stay here all the time, unless you have to be at your club, you know. Like move your stuff here. I can make room in the closet. I don’t have much stuff anyways. You can have all the room you want. And you can rearrange anything you want in the house, make it feel like home to you.”

“Tobes…” Christen placed her fingertips over Tobin’s lips, quieting the woman. “You’re nervous rambling.” Tobin smiled nervously behind Christen’s fingertips, pressing a kiss to them. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” Christen asked, and Tobin nodded. Tobin’s eyes held a pleading look in them as she stared at Christen. Christen hesitated for a moment before smiling. “Tobin Heath, are you seriously asking me to move in with you while we are naked in the shower?” She smiled at Tobin.

Tobin nodded again, laughing as she gently moved Christen’s hand from her mouth. “Yea, I guess I am.” Her eyes searched Christen’s again for any hesitancy from the other woman. 

“I don’t know…” Christen murmured, looking unsure for a moment. Tobin felt her hear sink, thinking that Christen was about to reject the idea. In a matter of seconds, Christen’s expression changed to one of pure happiness. “I’m going to need most of the closet space…” She smiled brightly at Tobin. 

“Babe, you can have the whole damn closet for all I care.” Tobin smiled back at Christen. “Is that a yes?” 

Christen smiled, nodding happily. “Yes, Tobin. I’d love to move in with you.” She placed a sweet kiss on Tobin’s lips. “You’ve felt like home to me for a while.”

Tobin blushed. “Now who’s being the sappy one?” She joked before kissing Christen. “I love you.” She whispered the words on Christen’s lips. 

“Well, I’d hope so since I live here now.” Christen joked as she ran the tip of her tongue along Tobin’s bottom lip, making the older woman moan. “I love you too.” 

A week later, Christen was working on putting all of her clothes in Tobin’s closet while Tobin played a video game in the living room. “Tobin, do you mind if I make room in the dresser for some of my clothes?” Christen called from the bedroom. All she heard was a “MmHmm…” response from Tobin. Christen sighed at the uninterested response as she opened a drawer and started moving some of Tobin’s clothes around so that she could put hers in the drawer as well. Christen was more than a little frustrated as it seemed like Tobin hadn’t done anything to make room for her things in the bedroom, and Tobin hadn’t offered to help her either. 

Christen’s frustrations increased as she went to place her things in the bathroom, and all the drawers under the sink were full of Tobin’s things. “Tobin?” She called out again. “Where do you want me to put my stuff in the bathroom?” 

“Wherever you want, babe.” Tobin replied, and Christen saw red. She marched out of the bathroom and into the living room, putting herself between Tobin and the TV screen. “Babe!” Tobin tried to lean around Christen so that she could see her game on the TV, but Christen moved her body so that she was still blocking the TV screen, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Tobin Powell Heath!” Christen angrily growled at her, causing Tobin to press the pause button on her remote controller before looking up at Christen. 

Tobin was surprised to see fuming anger in Christen’s eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Tobin asked, and it was apparently the wrong thing to ask because Christen practically screamed at her in response. 

“Are you kidding me?” Christen asked angrily. “You haven’t helped me move in my things at all! I’ve been asking you questions all day, and you’re more interested in your stupid video game. This is a big moment for us, and you don’t even care!” Christened yelled the last part at Tobin as Tobin stared at her with her mouth hanging open in shock. 

It took Tobin a moment to process what Christen had said, but when she figured it out, she felt terrible. She stood up from the couch, holding her hands up in surrender as she slowly approached the fuming woman in front of her. “You’re right.” Tobin agreed. “I haven’t been much help today, and I’m sorry. Honestly, Chris, I just didn’t want to be in the way. I figured you would know where you wanted everything since you’re way more organized than me.” Christen huffed out a frustrated sigh as Tobin continued. “But you’re wrong about one thing… I do care. I want you here with me. I’m sorry I haven’t shown that to you enough.” Christen stuck out her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes. “Babe, don’t cry.” Tobin reached out to Christen, pulling her in close. “I’m so happy you’re here, really. I’m just a more of a laid back, let it happen kinda girl. You know this. Let’s make a deal. I’ll try to be more aware of my actions if you promise to tell me when I’m doing something that frustrates you. It’s never my intention to make you upset.” 

Christen looked at Tobin for a moment before nodding. “Deal.” She murmured quietly. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

Tobin smiled. “It’s okay. It was kinda hot.” She smirked at Christen, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Christen laughed, shaking her head. “You’re ridiculous!”

“Ridiculously in love with you!” Tobin responded, peppering light kisses all over Christen’s face. 

“That’s it! I’m moving out! You’re too much of a sap!” Christen joked as she tried to pull away from Tobin.

Tobin only pulled her tighter. “Oh no you don’t! You’re stuck with me now!” 

Christen stopped squirming as she leaned in to place a kiss on Tobin’s jaw. “Hmm…. Could be worse, I guess.” She teased, sticking her tongue out at Tobin. 

Tobin took a step towards the bedroom with Christen still wrapped in her arms. “Let me show you just how good living with me can be.” Tobin picked Christen up as Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist. Tobin walked them towards the bedroom while Christen kissed along her jawline, nipping lightly when she got near Tobin’s ear. Tobin moaned. “Babe…” She could feel Christen smiling against her neck. 

When they got to the bedroom, Tobin held onto Christen with one arm wrapped around her while she used her free hand to push all Christen’s unpacked clothes off the bed. 

“Tobin!” Christen gaped at her when her clothes scattered across the floor. Before she could say anything else, Tobin gently dropped her onto the middle of the bed before settling herself on top of Christen. 

“We’ll clean up later.” Tobin leaned over Christen, causing Christen to lay back on the bed. “You can even boss me around and tell me where to put all your stuff.” She winked at the woman under her before connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Tobin moved herself between Christen’s thighs, making Christen widen her legs for her. 

Christen moaned obscenely when Tobin shifted her hips, pushing against her center. Tobin’s hands moved to the hem of Christen’s top, encouraging her to lean up slightly so she could pull the top off. “Damn, Chris…” Tobin murmured when she realized that Christen wasn’t wearing a bra. Her eyes scanned over Christen’s bare torso before she leaned down, placing a kiss on the Christen’s sternum. Christen threaded her fingers through Tobin’s hair, pulling gently so that the woman above her knew exactly where she wanted her mouth. Tobin obliged, moving to mouth over one of Christen’s breasts, taking her hardened nipple into her mouth. Her teeth just barely grazing it. 

“Tobin!” Christen gasped her name loudly. Her nails scratched along Tobin’s scalp, causing Tobin to moan. Tobin circled her tongue around Christen’s nipple, and Christen bucked her hips upwards, searching for any type of friction for her aching core. Her center brushed against Tobin’s, causing both women to groan loudly. Christen could already feel her release building inside of her as Tobin moved her mouth to her neglected breast. Christen moved her hands to the back of Tobin’s neck, gently pulling her upwards towards her mouth. Christen kissed Tobin fiercely before murmuring, “Fuck me, baby, please.” 

Tobin leaned back slightly, looking into Christen’s eyes. “What do you think I’m doing?” Tobin asked jokingly. Christen rolled her eyes at Tobin’s teasing, and Tobin leaned in close, whispering into Christen’s ear. “Tell me what you want, babe.” 

Christen moaned. It was rare for Tobin to take control during their intimate moments, but when she did, Christen practically melted every time. “Clothes off. Yours and mine. Please.” She added in the “please” at the end because she knew how much it turned Tobin on. Tobin listened, pulling off her own shirt and sports bra before moving to the side to pull down her shorts and underwear. When she was naked, her hands moved to Christen’s hips, pulling down her shorts and underwear. 

Tobin settled back between Christen’s spread thighs. Her hands moved back to Christen’s hips, rubbing circles into her hip bones with the pads of her thumbs. She could see how wet Christen was, and she was aching to get her hands on the woman laying before her, but she wanted Christen to ask for it. “What now, babe?”

“Put your hands on me, Tobes.” Christen’s voice had become breathy with lust. 

Tobin smirked down at her. “My hands are on you, babe.” She squeezed Christen’s hips to prove her point. 

Christen groaned and rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

“Hmmm….” Tobin made a contemplative face. “I don’t think I do… Maybe you should show me exactly where you want my hands.” She raised a challenging eyebrow at Christen, waiting for the woman to make a move. 

Christen was never one to back down from a challenge. She moved to place one of her hands over one of Tobin’s, pushing Tobin’s hand down so that they both were cupping her center. Both women moaned loudly. Tobin because of how wet Christen was, and Christen because Tobin was finally touching her where she needed her the most. Christen pushed Tobin’s hand into her with more force, causing the palm of Tobin’s hand to rub against her clit. 

“Fuck, babe…” Tobin breathed, watching Christen get herself off with both their hands. “This is so hot.” 

Christen moaned as her free hand reached up to grab the back of Tobin’s neck and pull the woman above her close to her own face. “Tobin…” Christen said her name filthily. Her green eyes where almost black at this point as she stared into Tobin’s equally dark eyes. “If you don’t fuck me, then I’m going to do it myself and make you watch. No touching and no cumming for you.” 

Tobin’s eyes grew wide at Christen’s threat. She felt her own thighs become slick as Christen took control of the situation. Tobin nodded. “Yes, ma’am”. She replied as she leaned in to kiss Christen, feeling Christen smiling into the kiss. Tobin’s hand that was on Christen’s center moved lower until two of her fingers were pushing into Christen, causing Christen to moaned into Tobin’s mouth. “Anything for you.” Tobin whispered against Christen’s lips. 

Hours later, Christen lay in the middle of their bed, covered only by the thin bedsheet, as Tobin moved around the bedroom. “No, baby, not there. Put that over there.” Christen pointed towards the dresser. She smirked as Tobin, wearing absolutely no clothes, moved from the closet to the dresser to put away some of Christen’s clothes. “Hmm…. You know, I don’t know if I want those in the dresser, actually. Maybe they should be in the closet.” Christen laughed out loud at the look that Tobin gave her. “A deal’s a deal, baby.” Christen playfully sang the word “baby” as she winked at Tobin. 

Tobin closed the dresser drawer before stalking slowly towards where Christen was laying on the bed, and Christen felt her stomach flip in anticipation. “I think that’s enough organizing for now.” Tobin crawled onto the bed until she was kneeling over Christen. “There’s other things I’d rather be doing.” Her lips found Christen’s again for what felt like the hundredth time that night as both women got lost in each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... Wow. I even cried while writing it. I hope you love it. I thought today would be a perfect day to release this chapter since our sweet C wore her ring during the new kit photo shoot. Did you have a breakdown when you saw her wearing the ring? I did!

This Is It - 2019

A slight movement from the other woman made Tobin look down at the woman in her arms. The woman nuzzled her cheek against Tobin’s shoulder, mumbling quietly in her sleep. Tobin pulled her closer, resting her head on top of the woman’s dark curly hair. Tobin loved thinking back on some of their greatest memories. Those memories reminded her just how much she loved the woman snuggling close to her. There were other moments, however, that weren’t happy, but those moments proved to Tobin that she had found her soulmate, the match to her heart. Tobin thought back to nights where she held the woman as she cried herself to sleep. She thought back to spending hours on the pitch as the woman took shot after shot on the goal until she was almost too exhausted to walk. 

Tobin thought about the worst day of their lives. The day that Tobin sat in a cold, hard chair in a hospital waiting room surrounded by the woman’s family and their friends. She thought about how she had jumped out of the chair to catch the woman before she crumpled to the ground when she heard the news that her mom was gone. Tobin had held her tightly as sobs wracked her body. Tobin remembered how suddenly the two of them were surrounded by their friends as they created a large group hug around the two of them. Tobin thought about the day after when the woman stayed in bed all day, and the only thing she had asked of Tobin was, “don’t leave me, please.” Tobin promised her, “I’m never going to leave you” that day, and she had meant it with her entire heart. 

Their lives were forever changed the day that the other woman lost her mom. It was a sign to both women that their lives were too short to do anything but live in love. They made more time to spend with just each other. They traveled to each other’s games when their club games fell on different days. They took trips together. They made a point to eat their meals together every day possible. It was like suddenly the two women realized that their happiness, their love, and their lives mattered above all else. 

During this time, Tobin began to make her plan. She had already had the thought in her head for months, but she had thought she would wait until after their lives calmed down. Being a professional athlete, she knew it may not happen until one or both retired, and she was okay with waiting. However, that all changed after the loss they experienced, and Tobin knew that her plan was going to be happening quicker than expected. She knew she would wait until after the World Cup because preparing for that was a top priority for both women. 

After winning the World Cup, both women took a trip to a quiet beach and spent days lost in each other. Tobin had thought about making the plan happen then, but she could tell how mentally and physically drained the other woman was after playing such a difficult tournament and not getting the full time to grieve her mother. So, Tobin waited. 

Both women went back to their club teams eventually to finish out the season. They saw each other a few days each week, spending hours on airplanes to get to each other. The travel was worth it to spend a night or two in each other arms. One night, when Tobin was spending the night with the other woman in Utah, she thought about going through with the plan. She had everything ready. Truthfully, she always travelled with everything she needed to make the plan happen. Tobin and the other woman had spent the evening watching a storm roll in through the mountains. It had been so peaceful as Tobin held the other woman in her arms. The thing that stopped Tobin from going through with the plan was the realization that both women’s schedules were about to get very busy. So, Tobin waited. 

After a chaotic end to the NWSL season, various victory tour games, two friendlies, and being dragged to another red-carpet event, Tobin and the other woman packed their bags and headed to South Africa. It was so relaxing and refreshing to spend time together. The women were able to reconnect with each other and their own selves. They spent time exploring the wilderness of South Africa and finding peace in the wild. Tobin wondered, again, one night as she was holding the other woman in her arms as they listened to the sounds of the wildlife outside their window if now was the moment. She could have easily gone through with the plan, but something else held her back. She realized in that moment that she wanted the other woman’s family to be close by when it happened because she knew how much it would mean to the other woman to share this with her family. So, Tobin waited. 

“Tobin?” A tired voice pulled Tobin out of her thoughts as she looked down into her favorite pair of green eyes. “Why are you awake, baby? What time is it?”

“Sorry.” Tobin whispered. “Couldn’t sleep. It’s about two in the morning. Merry Christmas, Chris.” Tobin smiled at Christen, watching as Christen fully woke up by yawning lightly and smiling back at her. 

“Merry Christmas, Tobes.” Christen leaned forward, placing a slow kiss on Tobin’s lips. “Why can’t you sleep?” Christened wondered. 

Tobin smiled. “Just thinking about us.”

Christen smiled back at her. “Good things, I hope.” She placed a kiss on Tobin’s jaw.

Tobin nodded. “Of course. There’s so many good things.” Tobin reached out, placing the tips of her fingers under Christen’s chin so she could tilt her head up slightly to give her lips a gentle kiss. “Sometimes, I forget just how much we’ve gone through together, but it’s really amazing. These past years have been the best of my life. I know we’ve gone through terrible things, too, but we’ve had each other.” 

Tears prickled at the edges of Christen’s eyes. “You know I couldn’t have gotten through any of it without you, baby.” She admitted honestly. 

It was right then that Tobin knew this was the moment. Here, in this Air BNB, on Christmas morning with Christen’s dad and sisters sleeping in other rooms in the Air BNB. This was finally the moment. 

“Will you sit up for me, Chris?” She asked as she moved to sit up as well. She moved so that she was facing Christen. She took Christen’s hands in her own as she stared into those green eyes that still took her breath away. Christen watched Tobin with wondering eyes as Tobin took a deep breath before slightly nodding her head. 

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.” Tobin started. Her voice was a little shaky. “You know I’m terrible with words so just be patient with me, okay?” Christen nodded, squeezing Tobin’s hands to let her know to continue. “Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done. I’ve known that you’re my person for a while now. You’re my balance, my supporter, my encourager, and my dream girl.” Tobin paused to smile brightly at Christen. 

“Your dream girl, huh?” Christen giggled. 

Tobin nodded. “Sometimes, I think this has to be a dream because you’re the most amazing person I know. There’s no way that I deserve someone as amazing as you, but I want to try every day from now on to be the woman that you deserve.”

“Tobin,” Christen interrupted. “You already are someone that deserves me. You’re also the greatest person in my life. Please know that.”

Tears filled Tobin’s eyes as she nodded. “Christen, let me finish.” She laughed, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Christen’s lips. Christen nodded. “I love you, Christen, even when you interrupt me, or steal all of the blankets, fuss at me for leaving my shoes everywhere, insist on planning out every minute of our days, or try and make me eat vegan cookies. Which are always going to be gross, by the way.” Both women laughed. “I’m going to love you through your best days and your worst. I want you to be my forever, Chris.” 

Tobin let go of one of Christen’s hands, turning around to reach into the drawer of the bedside table. When she turned back around, she held a small box in her hand, and Christen gasped. “Christen AnneMarie Press, I’m going to ask you to marry me…” Christen opened her mouth to say something, but Tobin cut her off. “But before you say anything, I need to tell you something.”

Tobin took a deep breath as she readied herself to share a memory with Christen that she hadn’t shared with anyone. “Last year, when your mom got sick…” Tobin had to take another deep breath to keep her tears from falling. “I spent time with your mom while you and your dad went grocery shopping. She asked me something that day…” The memory came back to Tobin as if it was yesterday.

“Tobin?” Stacy asked from where she was propped up on pillows on her bed. 

“Yea?” Tobin had been reading a book out loud to Stacy as the woman loved to read but didn’t have the energy. Tobin closed the book and sat it in her lap, looking at Stacy.

Stacy reached out, placing one of her hands over Tobin’s. “My daughter loves you very much.” She said matter-of-factly. 

“I love her, too.” Tobin agreed. 

Stacy smiled. “I know, darling. I’ve known that since the first time I met you. That’s why I need to ask you something…” Stacy squeezed Tobin’s hand. “Tobin, I don’t know how long I’m going to be around…” Tobin opened her mouth to argue, but Stacy continued. “It’s just the truth, dear, and we need to have this conversation in case I can’t later on. You love my daughter… Are you thinking about marrying her?”

Tobin gaped at Stacy. She had not expected to be asked that question. “I… um…” Tobin stammered before taking a calming breath. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it, and I do want to marry Christen sometime in the future when we’re settled.”

Stacy smiled. “Good.” Her eyes drooped a little as her fatigue caught up with her. “I want you to know that you’ve always had my blessing and will always have it whenever you decided to ask her to marry you. That is, if she doesn’t ask you first.” Both women chuckled, knowing that it could be a possibility. “Promise me one thing, Tobin? Promise me that, no matter what, you’ll take care of my baby girl? “

“I promise.”

A choked sob brought Tobin back to the present right as Christen moved into her lap, wrapping her arms around Tobin and burying her face in her neck. Tobin held her until her cries softened, and Christen leaned back in her arms. 

“Thank you for sharing that memory with me, baby.” Christen smiled as Tobin wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks. “Tobin Powell Heath, every bone in my body wants to marry you.” Christen admitted. “I was smitten with you before you even knew my name, and I’ve been in love with you since you finally remembered it.” Both women chuckled. “You’re it for me, Tobin. You always have been. I always want to be with you, even when you drive me crazy. My dreams start and end with you.” 

Tobin leaned forward, pressing a searing kiss to Christen’s lips. Christen placed her hands on the back of Tobin’s neck, pulling her closer to her body and deepening the kiss. Tobin tried to lean backwards so that they would lay down on the bed together, but Christen stopped her. Tobin gave her a confused look. 

Christen smiled. “I think you need to ask me something?”

“Oh, right, right!” Tobin nodded happily. She picked up the small box again, presenting it to Christen. “Christen, will you be my forever and marry me?” She slowly opened the box, showing the ring to Christen. 

Christen squealed. “Yes!” She was louder than she meant to be, placing her hands over her mouth and laughing quietly. “Yes.” She said quieter this time. “I mean… I guess so, if you really want to…” She winked at Tobin, causing Tobin to laugh.

Tobin took Christen’s hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me thought to end this here... And another part of me thinks we need a chapter with T and C at Ash and Ali's wedding and a chapter about C wearing her ring during the new kit photo shoot. Yes?? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A&A wedding with a little smut at the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long! I went to see the team play in Orlando, and I am just now getting time to write. Don't worry, there will definitely be a chapter in the near future about Tobin getting her hair pulled and getting so upset during the game!

“Tobin…” Christen gave Tobin a look, standing in the doorway of the hotel’s bathroom wearing only a pair of black underwear. Her hands were on her hips, and her loose curls fell around her shoulders. “You’re not wearing shorts to the wedding!” Christen laughed and shook her head.

Tobin threw her hands up in the air. “Chris, I didn’t pack anything else! Ash is wearing shorts. Why can’t I?” 

Christen crossed her arms over her naked chest. The ring that Tobin had given her days before was shining on her ring finger. “Baby…” Christen spoke calmly. “It’s Ash’s wedding. She can wear what she wants. You, however…” Christen walked towards her suitcase. “Are wearing this.” Christen reached into her suitcase, pulling out a small black piece of clothing. She held up the small black dress for Tobin to see, smirking at her fiancé. 

Tobin chuckled, shaking her head. “You’re ridiculous.” Tobin knew how much Christen loved when she wore the very short and very fitted black dress. It always drove the younger woman crazy. Tobin took a step towards Christen, grabbing the dress from her hands. “Try not to get too handsy with me tonight in this dress.” She winked at Christen. 

Christen giggled. “I think I’ll manage.” She turned away from Tobin, swaying her hips as she walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the evening. Tobin’s eyes grew wide and her stomach did a flip as she watched Christen’s hips sway back and forth in her small pair of underwear. 

It took Tobin about ten minutes to get ready, putting on her dress, heels, and running a hairbrush through her hair. She laid on the hotel room’s queen-sized bed as she waited for Christen to be ready to go. She was engrossed in a game on her phone when she heard Christen clear her throat. 

“Wow!” Tobin gasped as she took in the sight before her. Christen stood in the middle of the room in a two-piece black and gold gown. The top of the gown was fitting to her chest, and the bottom flowed out into a full skirt. Christen’s hair was down in her natural curls. The humidity in southern Florida helping to add to the volume of the curls. Tobin eyes caught on the ring on Christen’s ring finger. Both women had agreed to keep their engagement quiet until after the Krieger-Harris wedding, but the ring had found a permanent place on Christen’s finger. 

Tobin got up from the bed, walking towards Christen. She placed her hands on the sliver of skin between the top of Christen’s dress and the skirt. “You’re my dream girl.” Tobin whispered as she stared into Christen’s green eyes. 

Christen smiled brightly. “Right back at ya.” She winked before leaning forward and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. She stepped closer to Tobin as the other woman pulled her in by her waist. Christen’s hands found Tobin’s biceps, and she mentally noted how much she loved the woman’s strong arms. Before the kiss could get more heated, Christen leaned back. “We should get going before we’re late.”

Tobin nodded in agreement. “We’ll finish this later.” She teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Christen. 

Christen laughed. “We’ll see if you have enough game to woo me tonight.” She shrugged her shoulders as she stepped out of Tobin’s embrace, walking over to the dresser to grab her clutch purse. 

Tobin paused for a minute, tilting her head to the side in thought. “Wait…” She said as she watched Christen walk towards the hotel room door. “You’re joking, right?”

Christen turned the door handle, turning around the look at Tobin. “You better step your game up, T, if you want to take me home at the end of the night.”

Tobin gaped at Christen as Christen turned and walked out of the hotel room. After a second, Tobin shook her head, smiling to herself. She loved that life was never boring with her dream girl. 

\--------------------------------------------

Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen as she stood behind her on the steps at the reception site. Everyone was waiting for the newlyweds to make their first appearance, and suddenly Tobin was feeling very sentimental. She leaned into Christen’s neck, whispering into her ear. “One day, this’s going to be us.” 

Christen squeezed Tobin’s arms that were wrapped around her waist and leaned back into the woman behind her. She turned her head, whispering back. “I can’t wait.”

Tobin placed a quick kiss on Christen’s temple just before everyone started cheering as Ash and Ali walked up to the stairs. 

\--------------------------------------------

The Florida humidity finally got to Christen, and she pulled her curls into a bun. She fanned herself with her hands for a moment, trying to cool down. Everyone had been dancing, drinking, and having a great time for hours. The wedding had been beautiful, and the reception was an amazing celebration of the love between two of Christen’s closest friends. Christen’s heart and soul felt content. She was so happy to have been apart of such a special day, and she knew that sometime soon her family and friends would come together just like this to celebrate her and Tobin. 

“Whatcha thinking about, babe?” Tobin asked, leaning in towards Christen and placing a gentle hand on her knee. Both women had taken a break, stepping outside of the reception tent to get some fresh air. 

Christen smiled at Tobin. “This is amazing, isn’t it? I can’t wait for this to be us.” 

Tobin nodded and smiled in agreement. “It really is. I’m so happy for Ash and Ali. The ceremony was beautiful. Even if Syd made us stand the entire time.” Christen laughed at this. “And…” Tobin continued, “I can’t wait for this for us, too. I’d marry you tomorrow if you wanted, C.” 

Christen leaned in, placing a kiss on Tobin’s shoulder before resting her head on the same spot. Tobin tilted her head to the side, resting it on top of Christen’s head. “Maybe not tomorrow, but soon.” Christen spoke softly. “Somewhere warm and away from everything else. Just you, me, and our families and friends. That’s all I want.” 

Tobin squeezed Christen’s knee. “That sounds perfect, babe.”

\------------------------------------------------------

The music continued to pound through the speakers as everyone at the wedding danced and jumped around to the beat. Everyone was sweaty, slightly drunk, and exhausted by this point in the night. Tobin and Christen were dancing near the DJ booth with Megan and a few others. Tobin’s hands were on Christen’s waist, and Christen had an arm wrapped around Tobin’s shoulders. Christen leaned in close to Tobin, placing a kiss where her collarbone met her shoulder. Before she leaned back, Christen whispered just loud enough for Tobin to hear. “Take me back to the hotel, baby.” Tobin nodded eagerly as her stomach flipped at the breathy sound of Christen’s words. 

Both women walked around, saying their goodbyes to their friends. They saved the newlyweds for last, giving each a long hug and congratulating them. 

Tobin was hugging Ashlyn when the other woman said, “Congratulations to you too, by the way.” Tobin pulled back from the hug with a confused look on her face, causing Ash to laugh. Ali, who was standing next to Ash with Christen to her other side, also laughed at the look on Tobin’s face. “Did you two really think we wouldn’t notice?” Ash pointed at Christen’s hand, smiling brightly. 

Ali put out her hand, asking for Christen to place her hand in her own. Christen did, showing the ring on her finger. Ali and Ash smiled, and Ali squealed in excitement. “It’s so beautiful! Good job, Tobes!”

“Thank you!” Tobin replied happily.

“You could’ve told us rather than us having to hear it from Pinoe.” Ash gave Tobin and Christen a look. 

“Pinoe knows?” Christen asked in surprise. 

“Oh, darling…” Ali smiled, squeezing Christen’s hand in her own. “Everyone knows. You two are the worst about hiding anything.” Ali and Ash both laughed. “Ash, remember when they tried to pretend that they weren’t attracted to each other? All the sideways glances and blushing anytime one of them got too close to the other?”

Ash laughed loudly. “Or the time Tobin fell into the potted plant because she was staring at Christen and wasn’t watching where she was walking?!”

Both women laughed as Christen and Tobin gaped at them. “You two have always been so hopeless.” Ali said after she stopped laughing. “But you two are also the perfect match, and we’re so happy for you. Can we start planning your wedding now?”

Christen smiled. “Let’s get through the next few months before we start talking about wedding planning.” Tobin nodded in agreement. 

“Fine…” Ali replied. “But we’re going to throw you a teeny tiny bridal shower after Olympic qualifiers.” 

“Deal.” Christen smiled and hugged her friend again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Christen was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in the hotel, wiping off her makeup. She had shed her dress, laying it across a chair in the bedroom before making her way to the bathroom. Tobin had taken her dress off as well, but she had left it somewhere on the floor with her heels. Tobin walked into the bathroom, moving to stand beside Christen at the vanity. Christen eyed Tobin’s reflection in the mirror. The older woman was standing next to her wearing only tiny, black briefs. Being around each other in only their underwear had become natural for both women, being completely naked the other norm when the two were alone. 

“Tonight was fun.” Christen murmured softly as she finished removing her makeup. Tobin nodded, smiling at Christen in the mirror’s reflection. Tobin took a small step to the side so that their arms were touching. 

“It really was beautiful.” Tobin’s fingers moved across the countertop before lightly tracing along Christen’s fingers that were resting by the sink. Tobin smirked at Christen’s reflection in the mirror as the tips of her fingers lightly danced along Christen’s hand and wrist, causing goosebumps to form on Christen’s arm. 

Before Tobin’s fingers could move higher up Christen’s arm, Christen’s other hand reached over and gently grabbed Tobin’s wrist. Christen lightly tugged on Tobin’s wrist, causing her to turn her body towards Christen as Christen was turning towards Tobin. They stood eye to eye, and Tobin could see that Christen’s eyes had darkened. “You in that dress tonight…” Christen’s voice was low. She placed her hands on Tobin’s strong shoulders as her thumbs rubbed at Tobin’s collarbone. “It was so difficult to not pull you into an empty room and rip that dress off of you.” 

“Babe…” Tobin practically moaned. She leaned forward, placing a kiss right above Christen’s right eye before resting her forehead against Christen’s. Tobin’s hands moved from Christen’s hips to the small of her back, slipping the tips of her fingers into the back of Christen’s underwear. 

“Tobin…” Christen whispered. Her hands moved to tangle into Tobin’s hair. “I’m so wet for you.” Christen’s words caused Tobin to moan. “Always so wet for you.” 

Tobin leaned back slightly so that she could see Christen’s eyes. “Can I see?” She pleaded. She thought that she might go crazy if she didn’t get her hands on Christen right then, and thankfully Christen nodded while biting her bottom lip. Tobin slowly dropped to her knees in front of Christen, pulling down the younger woman’s underwear as she went. 

Christen’s folds were glistening as Tobin took in the sight before her. She slowly ran her hands up the backs of Christen’s thighs, gently pulling Christen’s thighs just far enough apart. Christen leaned back against the bathroom counter, gripping onto the edge with her hands. “Baby, please…” She begged, wanting Tobin to do anything other than just stare at her. Her body was already on fire. It had been all night. Tobin didn’t make her wait any longer as she leaned forward, placing a kiss right above where Christen wanted her the most, and Christen groaned. Tobin looked up at her through her long lashes, smiling mischievously. Tobin continued to hold eye contact with Christen as she leaned forward, running the tip of her tongue through Christen’s folds. 

“Oh fuck!” Christen moaned loudly. One of her hands left the edge of the countertop and gripped onto the back of Tobin’s hair, pulling her hair just enough to make Tobin moan against her center. Tobin’s eyes started to close as she took Christen’s clit into her mouth, running her tongue over it in a circular pattern. “No.” Christen gasped, causing Tobin to look up at her and remove her mouth from her. “Don’t stop.” Christen pleaded. “Just… Keep looking at me. Please. I want you to see me come for you.” Christen was panting heavily and staring down at Tobin with a look that drove Tobin wild. 

Tobin nodded her head before going back to what she had previously been doing, causing Christen to tighten the grip that she had on Tobin’s hair. “Baby, fuck!” Christen moaned even louder. Tobin’s eyes seemed to sparkle up at her as if she knew just how much she was pushing Christen towards her release. It didn’t take long before Christen was pulling Tobin’s hair as her release burned through her. Tobin watched up at her in wonder as Christen never broke eye contact with her. 

Tobin slowly kissed her way up Christen’s body before placing a kiss on Christen lips. Christen could taste herself on Tobin’s lips as her tongue ran along Tobin’s bottom lip. “Mmm….” Christen hummed. “That was so good, T.” Tobin smiled against Christen’s lips. Christen leaned back, looking at Tobin with a mischievous look. “My turn.” She smirked before nodding towards the bed in the other room. “Middle of the bed, naked.” She ordered before placing a quick and sweet kiss to Tobin’s lips. 

Tobin nodded and smiled, turning and walking towards the bed. Before she made it to the bed, she leaned down to take off her briefs before tossing them over her shoulder at Christen. Christen giggled as the briefs landed at her feet. She watched as Tobin moved to lay in the middle of the bed, admiring the muscular woman that she got to call her fiancé. 

Tobin smiled at Christen as Christen’s eyes roamed over her body. “Like what ya see?” Tobin teased as she suggestively shook her shoulders and winked at Christen. 

Christen smiled brightly. “Just taking a moment to remind myself that I get to see this view for the rest of our lives.” This caused Tobin to smile from ear to ear before she curled a finger towards Christen, beckoning the other woman to join her. Christen obliged, walking towards the bed and silently thanking whatever force in the universe gave her Tobin Heath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a sweet, fluffy chapter with a few recent moments between T and C. Did you see C's story on Instagram today? Our girls are happy at home :) There will definitely be a snow storm chapter in our future!

After January camp, where both Tobin and Christen worked to show that they deserved spots on the Olympic qualifiers roster, Tobin went back to Portland to work on a painting for an upcoming Re Inc project, and Christen flew to New York with Megan for a Reset the Table event. 

Tobin took a break from her painting to watch the Re Inc live stream from New York on her laptop. She smiled when she saw Christen on the screen, speaking about her passions and hopes for the future. Tobin’s smile grew even wider when she noticed the ring on Christen’s finger. The night before, Christen had called Tobin on the phone to talk to her before bed. This was one tradition they had whenever they were apart. During the conversation, Christen had asked Tobin what she thought about her wearing the ring to the Re event. 

“Do you think I should wear the ring? This is the first time I’ll be wearing it where there are cameras and videos focused on me.” Christen asked Tobin over the phone. 

Tobin was sitting on the couch in their new apartment. It was still early on the West Coast, but she could hear the exhaustion in Christen’s voice through the phone. Tobin spoke softly. “Babe, I’m fine with whatever you want to do.” Tobin could her Christen take a breath as she was getting ready to say something, but Tobin continued. “And that’s not me being uninterested or vague...” She knew she could come off as being uninterested when she let Christen make the big decisions. “I honestly want you to do whatever you’re comfortable with in this situation. I gave you that ring so that you can wear it, but I also don’t want you to feel anxious about people seeing it.” 

“I’m not anxious about people seeing it.” Christen injected with a bit of frustration in her voice. “We’re both very private people, and I don’t want to wear it and then you get upset when people and fans start asking it about.” 

Tobin chuckled lightly. “Babe, if I didn’t want people to find out then I wouldn’t have given you a ring. I would’ve proposed without one and told you that I would feel more comfortable if we saved rings until we’re married.”

“Do you wish that was what you’d done instead?” Christen asked. 

“No.” Tobin said confidently. “I want you to wear my ring. I want people to see it and know that I’m yours and you’re mine. Let the world know that Tobin Heath snagged Princess Press!” Tobin joked and laughed lightly. 

Christen giggled. “I think it’s more that Christen Press is wife-ing up the insanely hot and talented Tobin fucking Heath.” 

Tobin laughed loudly at that. “Agree to disagree because I definitely win this round. Me having the honor to marry the most amazing woman on the planet? I definitely win.” 

Christen hummed happily as she smiled into the phone. “So… wear the ring?” She asked quietly. 

“Wear the ring.” Tobin agreed. 

Christen’s laugh through the Instagram live stream pulled Tobin from her thoughts. Her heart swelled as she watched Christen’s eyes squint as she smiled brightly. Tobin pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Christen throughout the live stream. 

“I know you won’t see this until later, but you look so sexy right now.”

“I thank God every day for giving me you.”

“How are you so beautiful? God, Chris. You’re stunning.”

“I love you and the way you want to make a difference in the world.”

“You inspire me.”

“Can’t wait to have you back in my arms. Oh! And tell Pinoe and Sue I said hi!”

“Oh, and ... I love the way the ring glitters in the light when you talk with your hands. I can’t wait to show you just how much you mean to me when you get home. Love you, babe.” 

———————————————

Tobin was pulled from her sleep by the feeling of kisses being pressed to the back of her shoulder. Tobin was laying on her side on the bed, and someone was kissing across the back of her shoulders. Tobin hummed sleepily and smiled, still with her eyes closed. “Hey, babe.” Tobin’s voice was hoarse with sleep. “You’re early.” 

Christen wasn’t supposed to be home until later in the afternoon, and judging by the darkness in the bedroom, it was still very early in the morning. “I took a red eye.” Christen whispered as she moved to situate herself behind Tobin, hugging her body against Tobin’s back. She placed another kiss on Tobin’s shoulder blade. “I saw all your text messages and needed to hold you in my arms.” 

Tobin hummed again as she snuggled back into Christen’s embrace. “I think that was a great decision. I always sleep better when you’re with me.”

Christen smiled against Tobin’s back. “Me too. Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll hold you until it’s time to wake up.” Christen planned for them to stay in bed most of the day anyway. Tobin nodded slowly, already drifting back to sleep, and Christen closed her eyes as well. 

———————————————

“Hike, she said. It’ll be fun, she said.” Tobin grumbled as she walked alongside Christen through the green covered forest in the middle of Portland. She had been grumpy ever since Christen had woken her up and told her they should go for a hike since the sun had come out for the first time in what felt like months. Christen practically had to dress Tobin and pull her out of the apartment. 

“Oh, Tobes!” Christen laughed. “Look how beautiful it is! What a great day!” Christen motioned around her at the stunning views of moss-covered trees and a bubbling creek. 

Tobin pouted as she continued to trudge along. “Our bed looks even better.” She grumbled. 

Christen reached over, taking one of Tobin’s hands in her own. “Our bed will still be there when we get back, and I promise to ravish you thoroughly.” Christen smirked as the very tips of Tobin’s ears blushed pink. Christen leaned into Tobin’s space for a second, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “My grumpy baby.” She cooed and attempted to wink at Tobin. “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy and sleepy.”

Tobin stuck her bottom lip out at Christen. “You’re lucky I like you a little.”

“Oh, just a little, huh?” Christen chuckled. 

Tobin nodded before smiling at the younger woman. “Just a little.”

———————————————

The team had qualified for the Olympics, showing off their skill and passion as they dominated the qualifiers. Christen and Tobin both had shown that they were an integral part of the team, and Christen had been named as the player of the tournament. Both women were happy to celebrate with Christen’s family before returning to Portland to recharge until they had to report to camp again. It was always nice to be able to unpack their suitcases, wash their clothes, and spend time together without any interruptions. Portland had become their permanent residence recently, and both women enjoyed having a stable place to land when their schedules were free. 

While on break, the two women were able to celebrate Valentine’s Day together. Since the beginning of their relationship, Valentine’s Day had been a special day for them. It was a day when their schedules matched due to either the National team or break from the NWSL. This year, Tobin and Christen were happy to be able to have a lazy day at home in Portland. 

Both had woken up, wrapped in each other’s arms. They had gotten dressed in comfortable clothes before visiting their favorite local bakery. Tobin had a sweet tooth, and Christen didn’t mind the occasional slice of cake. They sat at their favorite table near one of the large windows that let in natural light. It was another day where the sun had broken through the clouds. Tobin had gotten one of the Valentine’s cookies, and Christen had picked out one of the seasonal slices of cake. Both women enjoyed sitting in silence, slowly munching on their treats and occasionally making eye contact and smiling at one another. 

After finishing their treats, Tobin and Christen slowly walked back to their apartment, brushing their hands together for a second every few steps. Christen moved to get comfortable on their couch once they were inside their apartment, and Tobin followed, cuddling up to Christen so that she was smooshed between Christen’s side and the back of the couch. Christen wrapped an arm around Tobin as Tobin laid her head on Christen’s chest, listening to her heart beating. 

Christen placed a kiss to Tobin’s forehead. “I love you, you know.” She whispered.

Tobin nodded, nuzzling her chin to Christen’s chest. “I know.”

Christen tickled Tobin’s side until Tobin laughed. “Say it back!” 

Tobin leaned away from Christen, trying to escape her tickles. “Hmm….” Tobin hummed as she moved to the opposite end of the couch. “I don’t know…”

Christen growled at Tobin before pouncing on her. Her knees moved to either side of Tobin’s hips, and her hands landed on Tobin’s strong shoulders. “Say.” She pressed a kiss to one of Tobin’s cheeks. “It.” Another kiss to the opposite cheek. “Back!” Tobin expected a kiss to her lips, but Christen stayed motionless in her lap, inches away from her lips. 

“I…” Tobin started, staring into Christen’s green eyes with a mischievous look. Christen leaned in closer, waiting for Tobin to finish. A slow smile pulled at Tobin’s lips. Christen raised her eyebrows to show Tobin she was waiting. Tobin smiled brightly, shrugging. Christen narrowed her eyes at Tobin when Tobin still didn’t say anything, causing Tobin to laugh before pulling Christen in as close as possible. Their lips were just barely touching when Tobin whispered, “I love you, too.”

Christen deepened the kiss as she threaded her fingers through Tobin’s hair. Tobin hummed into the kiss when Christen’s fingers tugged on her hair. Tobin’s hands on the small of Christen’s back slipped underneath her hoodie. Breaking the kiss for a second, Christen murmured, “Take me to bed, Tobin, and keep me there the rest of the day.”

Tobin smiled. “It’d be my pleasure.” She tightened her grip around Christen, standing up with the woman in her arms. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders and her legs around Tobin’s waist to help balance her weight as Tobin walked them to their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! This one has a little fluff, a little smut, and a little angst. Here's the recap of the She Believes Cup! I hope you enjoy :)

One thing Christen loved about photoshoot day was getting her hair and makeup done. It had always been one of the reasons she attended so many awards shows when the team had won the World Cup in 2015. There was just something so relaxing about sitting in a chair and letting another person deal with her hair and makeup for the day. This morning, she had woken up an hour before Tobin needed to get up. She had kissed her fiancé goodbye and told her that she would see her soon at the photoshoot. She also reminded Tobin three times not to be late. Tobin chuckled lightly, promising she would be on time before she fell back to sleep. 

Christen also loved sitting in the hair and makeup chair, talking to the people around her about their day so far. She laughed with the makeup artist about a story she was telling her about something Pinoe had done earlier. The hair stylist that day had straightened Christen’s hair and then added a light wave to the ends, and the make up artist was just finishing up adding a natural highlight to Christen’s cheekbones. Christen laughed happily again as the makeup artist shared another story about one of her teammates. 

“One of my favorite sounds.” Tobin’s voice sounded from somewhere behind Christen. 

The makeup artist nodded at Christen, letting her know that she was finished so that Christen could swivel the chair around to see Tobin. Tobin was leaning against the doorway to the large room where everything was taking place for the photoshoot. She was dressed in her new blue kit. 

“Is your hair still wet?” Christen asked in shock when her eyes scanned over her fiancé. 

Tobin shrugged her shoulders. “But, I was on time for this!” Tobin smiled triumphantly at Christen.

Christen shook her head, laughing lightly. “You’re impossible.” She joked as she stood up from the chair, walking over to Tobin. A light blush covered her cheeks as she watched Tobin’s eyes scan over her body. Tobin bit her lip as she moved her eyes up to make eye contact with her favorite pair of green eyes. 

“That blue kit looks good on you, babe.” Tobin murmured quietly enough for only Christen to hear. 

“Right back at ya.” Christen smirked. She leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Tobin’s cheek. 

“Grooooooss!” Pinoe called out as she walked around the corner. “You two… I swear.” She teased as she walked up to the couple. “Gonna wear that new rock for the photoshoot?” Pinoe asked Christen, nodding towards Christen’s engagement ring. 

Christen smiled brightly. “Of course.” She turned her smile towards Tobin. “It’s a permanent fixture now.” Tobin winked at Christen, smiling contently. 

“Good.” Pinoe gave both women a proud smile before wrapping them both into a hug. “I’m so proud of you two. My babies are all grown up!” 

Tobin and Christen laughed, hugging Pinoe back. Pinoe pulled back from the hug after a moment. “Dinner later, yes?” Tobin and Christen nodded simultaneously. “Great! See you in a bit!” Pinoe blew a kiss to Tobin and then Christen before leaving the room. 

Tobin kept one arm around Christen’s waist. “You look beautiful, babe.” She whispered in Christen’s ear, placing a gentle kiss on the space right behind her ear. 

Christen giggled. “That tickles!” She leaned her head against Tobin’s for a moment before pulling away. “Let’s get these photos over with so we can meet the girls for dinner.” Tobin nodded, following Christen farther into the room. 

A few hours later, Tobin and Christen headed back to their hotel room to get ready for dinner. Both dressed in some of their favorite street clothes before leaving the hotel. Ali had texted Christen earlier with a location for dinner at a restaurant that was walking distance from the hotel. Tobin and Christen walked closely side by side to the restaurant. Their fingers gently brushed against each other every few steps. Christen looked out of the corner of her eye at Tobin, gently smiling. Tobin did the same, returning the smile. They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. Christen reached to open the door for Tobin, allowing the other woman to walk into the restaurant first to tell the hostess the name of their group. The hostess led the two women to the back of the restaurant and into a side room. When they stepped into the side room, both women froze in shock. 

“Surprise!” The room erupted into cheers as confetti was thrown into the air around Tobin and Christen. Tobin laughed out loud as she raised her hands, trying to catch some of the confetti. Confetti was one of her favorite things. Christen looked shocked for a few second before smiling. Surprises were one of her least favorite things. 

“Congrats!” Pinoe yelled as she wrapped her arms around Christen. 

“I hate surprises…” Christen whispered to Pinoe as she returned the hug. 

“I know!” Pinoe squealed as she leaned back from the hug, jumping up and down. “Your face! Priceless!” Christen gave Pinoe a look. 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t celebrate the engagement?” Ashlyn asked as she finished giving Tobin a strong hug. 

Ali hugged Christen from behind before saying, “I’ve had this planned for weeks!”

Christen laughed, shaking her head. “Of course you did.” She leaned back into Ali’s hug, giving Ali’s arms that were wrapped around her a squeeze. “Thank you! This is amazing.” Ali squeezed Christen tightly before breaking the embrace. Christen moved to stand next to Tobin, and Tobin knocked her hip gently into Christen’s, smiling and winking at her. 

“This is the perfect way to celebrate! Just the five of us. Thank you guys for planning this. We really do love you!” Tobin smiled excitedly.

Christen nodded in agreement. “And Tobin really loves confetti, so you had her sold with that!” Everyone laughed at Christen’s comment, knowing that it was the truth. 

“Here!” Ali handed a champagne flute to Christen as Ashlyn handed the same to Tobin. “We can’t drink more than a glass, but… Cheers to Tobin and Christen!” Everyone raised their glasses. “Getting to watch the two of you find each other, even when sometimes you were hopeless and oblivious…” Ali gave Tobin a pointed look, causing everyone to laugh. “Getting to watch you fall in love, grow in your relationship, and grow in your own identities has been such an amazing journey. Pinoe, Ash, and I are so incredibly happy for the two of you! And I think I speak for all of us when I say… FINALLY! Cheers!” 

“Cheers!” Everyone clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their champagne. Tobin leaned over, pressing a sweet kiss to Christen’s cheek.

“Oh, c’mon!” Ashlyn teased. “Give her a real kiss, Tobes! She did agree to put up with you forever!” Ashlyn joked. 

Christen laughed, turning to face Tobin. “She does have a point…”

Tobin took Christen’s champagne flute and put both of their glasses down on a nearby table. She reached out for Christen. “Come here!” Christen stepped into Tobin’s embrace. Tobin gripped Christen around the waist before tipping her backwards, causing Christen to squeal right before Tobin pressed a searing kiss to her lips. Christen could hear her friends cheering, but she was fully focused on Tobin’s lips against hers. Her left hand moved to cup Tobin’s jaw as Tobin tightened her grip around her. 

When they broke apart, Christen smiled against Tobin’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tobin murmured against Christen’s lips before standing them both back up. They turned back to their friends to see three huge smiles shining back at them. 

The rest of the evening was spent having dinner and spending time with some of their favorite people. Tobin and Christen smiled and laughed more than they had in a long time, especially when everyone took turns telling their favorite Tobin and Christen memories. Hours later, when Tobin and Christen were cuddling in their hotel room bed, both of their phones dinged with an incoming message. Tobin reached over to check the message, wanting to make sure it wasn’t something from one of the coaches or trainers. Tobin paused when she opened the message before smiling from ear to ear.

“What?” Christen asked as she leaned over, looking at Tobin’s phone screen. On the screen was a photo of Tobin and Christen from earlier when Tobin had dipped Christen backwards and kissed her. Christen’s ring was on full display as she cupped Tobin’s jaw. The message under the photo read – “Thought you might like something to remember this moment! Love you both, Pinoe.” Christen leaned her head against Tobin’s shoulder, cuddling closer as she watched Tobin save the photo before making it her phone background. 

\---------------------------------------------

The She Believes Cup was set to start in Orlando. The team was ready. They were ready to play against teams that were on the same level of skill as them. Ashlyn and Ali were excited to be playing in their hometown in front of a sell out crowd. Tobin and Christen were excited to be in the starting eleven together. Everything was set up for it to be an amazing match against England. The energy and tension between the two teams could be felt throughout the stadium as both teams arrived. 

The match began with loud cheers from the fans, the stadium singing the National Anthem of the United States, the lights flashing off and on while a Taylor Swift song played through the stadium speakers, and all of the players on the pitch getting into their positions. The first half of the match consisted of both teams trying to find their rhythm. Both teams were playing rougher than usual, maybe due to the lasting tension from the World Cup. Obvious fouls were not being called, and it was a matter of time before harsher fouls were being committed on both sides. Both teams went into halftime frustrated and determined to score in the second half. 

Around ten minutes into the second half, Tobin was pulled down to the ground by another player pulling her ponytail. Tobin’s anger tipped over the edge at that point. She had been getting beaten up the entire game, and she was over it. She sat up from the ground, yelling at the ref. “She pulled my hair!” As she was yelling, Christen was yelling across the field at the player that had pulled Tobin’s hair. “Seriously?” Christen threw her arms up in the air as she yelled. Everyone on the pitch could tell that both teams were about to hit their boiling points. 

The entire game changed a few minutes later when Christen turned with the ball at her feet and curved it into the corner of the goal. The crowd went insane, screaming and cheering her name. Tobin ran straight to Christen, and they both wrapped their arms tightly around one another. Tobin squeezed Christen tightly enough to lift her slightly off the ground for a second. Their teammates joined in on the hug within seconds. All of them cheering for Christen’s outstanding goal. The goal was the turning point in the game, and Tobin could feel pride swelling in her chest for her fiancé, similar to how she felt the last time they had faced off against England. 

After the game, everyone cheered for their win in the locker room. Ashlyn even picked up Christen and spun her around, cheering “Press! Press! Press!” Tobin and Ali laughed at the two, clapping their hands along with the cheers. The game was a great way to start the She Believes Cup, and it was a major confidence boost for the team. After everyone took time to celebrate the win, they all started their after-game routines. Some went straight to the showers, and others changed back into their warmups as they preferred to take showers in the hotel. Tobin sat down next to Christen, noticing that the first thing Christen did was put on her engagement ring. That made Tobin smile. 

Later, once they had gotten back to their hotels and showered, Christen sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Tobin to sit on the floor in front of her. “Come here, baby.” Christen’s voice was soothing. Tobin sat with her back to Christen, leaning back against her calves. Christen’s fingers started to thread through Tobin’s wet hair, combing through the tangles. Tobin moaned softly, leaning her head backwards. Christen massaged Tobin’s scalp with her fingers. “My poor baby…” She cooed. “How does your head feel?”

Tobin looked up at Christen with hooded eyes. Christen playing with her hair was one of her weaknesses, and Christen knew it. Tobin loved anytime Christen had her hands in her hair, especially if she tugged on it. “Better now.” Tobin’s voice was scratchy with lust. 

Christen smirked down at Tobin. “Georgia should know that I’m the only one that gets to pull your hair.” She teased as she gently tugged on Tobin’s hair, causing a whimper to fall from Tobin’s lips. 

“I think you proved your point with that goal, babe.” Tobin winked up at Christen. Christen tugged at Tobin’s hair again, and Tobin took a shaky breath. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Tobin challenged. 

Christen gave Tobin a look. “Oh, baby… You know that I know how to finish…” Christen leaned forward, kissing Tobin’s bottom lip. 

Tobin returned the kiss before turning around so that she was sitting on her knees, facing Christen. “You’re the one that always says we need to be good during camp.” Tobin reminded Christen. It was a rule Christen had made years ago. She had told Tobin that they should stay professional during camp because it was their job, and Tobin had agreed. Tobin had pushed the boundaries multiple times because she couldn’t keep her hands off Christen, even years later, but she still agreed. 

Christen reached out, grabbing Tobin around her biceps and pulling her up so that Tobin was above her as she laid backwards on the hotel bed. “Rules were meant to be broken.” Christen murmured before connecting their lips again. The kiss could only be described as filthy, with Christen biting at Tobin’s bottom lip and then licking the place where she had bitten. Tobin moaned loudly, feeling her release start to churn between her legs just from the kiss. 

After a long moment, Tobin had to break the kiss and pull away to take deep breaths. “Fuck, Chris…” She murmured. Tobin leaned her head down, resting it on Christen’s shoulder. “That was so fucking hot.”

Christen giggled, kissing Tobin’s temple. Her hands cupped Tobin’s face, lifting it up so that they were eye to eye. “You know… I scored tonight…” She smirked at Tobin, raising one eyebrow suggestively. 

Tobin nodded. “Meaning I owe you an orgasm.” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows at Christen, causing her to laugh. 

“Well…” Christen’s tone was suggestive. “I think that’s a great idea, but…” Christen moved to sit up, gently pushing Tobin until she was laying down with her back against the mattress. Christen moved to straddle Tobin’s hips, placing her hands on Tobin’s stomach. Her fingers dipped under Tobin’s shirt. “I kinda wanted to fuck you tonight.” Christen practically whispered the words as she stared intently into Tobin’s eyes. Tobin’s mouth fell open, speechless for a moment. Christen leaned forward when Tobin didn’t respond quick enough. Her lips brushed against the corner of Tobin’s mouth. “Can I fuck you, baby?”

Tobin nodded quickly. “Yes!” Her voice squeaked. “Yes, yea.” She repeated, trying to make her voice sound normal. 

Christen pressed a kiss to Tobin’s cheek before moving to her ear. “Do you want my fingers?” She bit Tobin’s ear lobe, causing Tobin to groan. “Or, my mouth?” She kissed the sensitive spot just below Tobin’s ear, and Tobin’s hips bucked up against her. 

“Christen…” Tobin moaned her name. 

Christen kissed down Tobin’s neck. “Tell me, baby. How should I fuck you tonight?”

Something close to a sob fell from Tobin’s lips as Christen bit her collarbone, and she knew there would be a mark there in the morning. “Please…” Tobin whimpered. “Anything, Chris… Please, just…” Tobin bucked her hips up again, trying to get any friction where she needed it the most. 

“So needy…” Christen murmured against Tobin’s skin. “You could probably come right now just from grinding against my leg, couldn’t you baby? With all your clothes still on.” Tobin whimpered, knowing Christen was probably right. She was already so worked up. “Hmm…” Christen hummed as she readjusted above Tobin, moving so that one of her legs was between Tobin’s. She pressed forward so that her thigh pushed into Tobin’s center, and Tobin gasped. 

“Fuck, Chris!” Tobin threw her head back against the pillows. Her hands gripped Christen’s shoulders as Christen pushed against her again. Tobin’s legs were already starting to shake, and she could feel her release building. 

Christen sucked a bruise into Tobin’s collarbone, over the spot that she had bitten. She could tell Tobin was close because the woman’s entire body was starting to shake, and Tobin was making the most obscene sounds. “Baby…” Christen moaned the word into Tobin’s ear, driving her crazy. “I want to see you come for me.” Those words were all it took before Tobin was yelling out Christen’s name. 

Christen kept her thigh pressed against Tobin’s center as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Tobin’s arms wrapped around Christen, pulling her against her and holding her tightly. Christen rested her head in the space between Tobin’s shoulder and neck. “Fuck, Tobin… That might’ve been one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” 

Tobin laughed lightly. “I’m pretty sure my brain just short circuited.” Tobin released her tight told on Christen so that the younger woman could lean back and look her in the eyes. “My dream girl…” Tobin murmured as she leaned forward and gently kissed Christen’s lips. 

Christen smiled into the kiss. “I’m not done with you yet, Tobes.” She sat up in Tobin’s lap. “But my next plan involves us being naked so…” Christen moved so that she was standing just beside the bed. “First one naked gets the next orgasm?” She reached for the bottom of her shirt, smirking at Tobin. 

“Oh, you’re on!” Tobin laughed as she moved to rip her own shirt off. 

\----------------------------------------------

The She Believes Cup couldn’t be going better for the team. They went into the Japan game knowing that a draw would return the cup to their hands. The team didn’t underestimate Japan, but they had a good feeling that a win was soon to be in their future. Pinoe put the first goal on the board with a stunning shot off a penalty. Christen had added a second goal with an unbelievable shot on goal. She hadn’t even looked up as she kicked the ball towards Japan’s net. The team had gone into halftime feeling great; all except for Tobin. 

Tobin walked off the field and into the locker room with a scowl on her face. She sat in the back of the room, away from her teammates, as their coach talked about strategy for the second half. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as pain pinpricked through her lower back. Her back had been giving her issues for months now, but Tobin was stubborn enough to try to ignore it and hope that it went away. She had been trying various therapy techniques, and they helped for short amounts of time. However, the slide tackle she had made in the first half of the game had irritated her back, and now she was past the point of being upset. 

One of the trainers stopped her before halftime was over to ask her if she was okay, and she gave her usual response, “Yea, I’m fine. Nothing I can’t manage.” That was her go-to reply because she knew how hard she needed to work to make the Olympic roster, and she would be damned if she let her back stand in her way. Was it irresponsible? Sure, but soccer was all Tobin knew, and she wouldn’t give it up yet. Tobin made her way back to the field, finding a soccer ball to kick around before the second half began. 

Tobin wasn’t alone for long before she felt a familiar presence walk up beside her. “Hey, you okay?” Christen asked as she stole the ball from Tobin, kicking it between her feet before kicking it to Tobin. Tobin nodded her head, looking down at her cleats. “Well, I know you’re lying…” Christen continued when Tobin didn’t speak. Tobin remained silent still, digging the toe of her cleat into the ground slightly. Christen sighed. “Don’t do this. Don’t shut me out because you’re upset about something.” Christen took a step closer to Tobin. “Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Christen.” Tobin said Christen’s full name which didn’t happen often, mostly when she was upset or extremely turned on. The later not being the case at the moment. 

Christen shook her head. “Are you mad about the foul earlier? You really should’ve been cleaner on that play.” Christen realized quickly that she had said the wrong thing. 

Tobin finally made eye contact with Christen, but the scowl on her face showed she was angry. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Christen.” Tobin threw her hands up in the air. “I think after all these years, I know what I’m doing. If I want your help, I’ll ask… Okay?” Tobin’s words were bitter in tone.

Christen stared at Tobin for a second before pursing her lips and giving a nod. “Okay, then… Forget I even asked.” She gave Tobin a disappointed look before walking away towards the sideline. 

Tobin kicked the ball at her feet angrily, sending it sailing past Sonnett. Before Tobin could think about what just happened, she got called over for the team huddle and then moved into her starting position on the field for the second half of the game. Tobin played for the majority of the second half as she tried to find her rhythm on the field, but she couldn’t seem to fully get into the game. Her passes were a bit off, her defense was okay but not great, and her speed was just not there. When she got subbed off, she gave a tight-lipped smile to the staff on the side lines before walking past her teammates on the bench, throwing her warm up jacket on the ground, and angrily sitting down on a cooler. She could see Christen turn her head to look at her from the corner of her eye, but she didn’t have the strength anymore to look back at her. 

The rest of the game and the award ceremony afterwards was a blur to Tobin. She smiled when appropriate, made small talk with some of her teammates, and waved at all the fans that were still in the stands. She mindlessly rinsed off in the shower in the locker room before dressing in her warmup gear that she wore to the stadium. She sat on the bench in the locker room, waiting for Christen and Pinoe to finish getting ready so that they could walk to the bus together. Christen hadn’t tried to talk to Tobin, and Tobin hadn’t tried to acknowledge Christen. Pinoe could sense something was wrong, but all she did was give both women a pointed look before saying that they should head to the bus. 

Tobin watched as Christen took her usual seat on the bus in the window seat, and Tobin didn’t hesitate before sitting down beside her. Christen turned to look at her for a split second before turning her eyes towards the window. Tobin sat with her hands in her lap while the rest of the team loaded the bus. When the bus started to drive away and the lights in the bus dimmed, Tobin reached over and placed one of her hands over Christen’s folded hands that were resting in her lap. Tobin didn’t say anything or look towards Christen, but she kept her hand on Christen’s for the entire bus ride. 

When they returned to their shared hotel room, they were both silent as Christen walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Tobin stood in the middle of the room for a moment, taking in the silence. After a moment, she heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. She knew that Christen liked to shower with her own soap and shampoo after games, and normally Tobin would tag along, but tonight she could sense that Christen wanted to shower alone. Tobin walked over to her suitcase to change into a pair of briefs and a baggy shirt before moving towards the bed and making herself as comfortable as possible under the blankets. 

When Christen walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered, the first thing her eyes landed on was Tobin under the blankets on the bed. The older woman was laying on her side, facing away from Christen, and she looked so small. Christen couldn’t tell from where she was standing if she was asleep or not, so she quietly made her way to her suitcase to find something to wear. She looked in her suitcase for a minute, not liking anything she saw, before she moved to Tobin’s suitcase. She pulled out a UNC shirt that was made from the softest material and slipped it on before walking towards the bed. Christen stood at her side of the bed, thinking about everything that had happened earlier. She was upset with how Tobin had spoken to her, but she also knew something was greatly upsetting her fiancé. She wondered if Tobin was angry only at her or about something else as well, and she instantly felt terrible for the criticism she had given Tobin at halftime. She hadn’t meant to hurt Tobin’s feelings. 

After a few moments, Christen situated herself under the blankets on her side of the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, listening to Tobin’s breathing and realizing that she was still awake. Taking a deep breath, Christen turned onto her side and placed a gentle hand on the middle of Tobin’s back. She could feel Tobin take a shuttered breath. “Baby…” Christen spoke in a soothing and quiet tone. “I know you’re upset about something or angry with me, and I’m sorry about what I said during the game.” Christen knew that she would have to initiate this conversation. 

Tobin took another breath before replying. “I’m not mad at you…” Her voice shook as tears filled her eyes. “I’m mad at myself.” 

“What? Why?” Christen asked as she moved forward so that she was pressed lightly against Tobin’s back. She moved her hand so that her fingers wrapped around Tobin’s bicep. 

Tobin let out a sob. “Because I’m fucking broken.” The words left her lips right before she broke down into full body sobs. 

Christen didn’t hesitate before wrapping her arms around Tobin from behind in a crushing hug. “Oh, Tobin…” Christen held Tobin tight. “You’re not broken. Why would you even think that?” Christen placed a kiss on Tobin’s temple, nuzzling her chin against Tobin’s cheek. “Shh… baby. You’re okay. It’s going to be okay.” 

Christen held Tobin until her sobs stopped and sniffles took their place. Tobin had turned around at some point, burying her face into the space between Christen’s neck and shoulder. Tobin’s tears had soaked through the shirt Christen was wearing, but Christen continued to hold her close. Christen ran her fingers through Tobin’s hair, knowing that it always helped to soothe her. “Tobin…” Christen spoke softly. Tobin lifted her head, looking at Christen with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I know you don’t like talking about this, but you’re scaring me, baby.” 

Tobin stared at Christen for a moment before taking a breath. “It’s just…” Her voice shook as more tears filled her eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, Chris. I never do. It just hurts so bad sometimes that I get so angry at everything, and you just happened to walk up at the wrong time, and I snapped. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you so much, and I’m just so sorry.” Tobin hung her head in defeat as tears ran down her cheeks. 

Christen’s fingertips chased all the tears on Tobin’s cheeks, wiping them away. “It’s not okay what you did, but I forgive you, Tobin.” Christen lifted Tobin’s chin with her fingers so that they were looking at each other again. “I love you, even in your worst moments.” She smiled lovingly at Tobin. “What hurts, baby? Can I help?”

Tobin shook her head. “It’s my back again…”

Christen’s eyes grew wide. “You’re back is hurting again? Did you tell a trainer? Tobin, you could’ve made it worse by playing today!”

Tobin sighed. “I know. I know, Chris. I tried to fix it by going to one of those pain-free places the other day, and it worked for a bit, but I aggravated it again during the game when I did that tackle.”

“That’s where you went by yourself the other day?” Christen had wondered where Tobin was going during lunch one day when she had said she didn’t want to go to lunch with their friends. “You stubborn ass!” Christen fussed at Tobin. “You’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met. I swear, Tobin. You’ve got to tell someone when your back is hurting. What if you injure it bad enough that you can’t play anymore?” 

Tobin looked like a puppy that had just been scolded for having an accident on the floor. “I don’t…” More tears filled Tobin’s eyes. “I can’t…” She bit her lip for a second. “I can’t be hurt again… I won’t make the team for the Olympics, and you’ll definitely make it, and then we’ll be apart for so long. I can’t not make the team. I’ve got to go. I just have this feeling in me that this is it. This is the last run for me, ya know? I just… I’ve got to go to the Olympics with you one more time. We’ve got to make these amazing memories together one more time. I want to do this with you before I can’t anymore. I just need my body to not fall apart yet. I need to be okay. You and soccer are all I’ve got. Just you and soccer. My entire life.” Tobin’s words fell so quickly from her lips that Christen had a difficult time understanding everything she said, and Tobin’s breaths started coming quicker until Christen was sure Tobin was about to have a panic attack. 

“Tobin!” Christen said forcefully enough to get Tobin to stop talking. “Just breathe.” Christen helped Tobin to sit up so that she could get enough air into her lungs. Christen placed a hand in the middle of Tobin’s chest, trying to center her breathing. “There ya go. Deep breaths. Good.” Christen’s words helped to calm Tobin. 

When Tobin’s breathing settled, Christen took Tobin’s hands into her own and threaded their fingers together. She made eye contact with the older woman as she started to speak. “First, I want to tell you that I’m not going to the Olympics without you. We’re both going to be there, if they even happen, to make those amazing memories together. I couldn’t have gotten through the last Olympics without you, and I need you with me at these games too.” 

“But what if I don’t make the team?” Tobin interrupted. 

Christen gave her a look. “Tobin… Seriously? You’re Tobin fucking Heath. You’re going to make the team. The only thing that will stop you is if you’re too stubborn to get help when you’re hurting. Someone needs to look at your back and help you during recovery. Let’s make a deal?” Tobin gave Christen a confused look but nodded. “You get checked out and get better in time for the Olympics, and then after the games, you and I will sit down and talk about our next steps.”

“Next steps?” Tobin asked. 

Christen nodded, smiling sweetly at Tobin. “I assume you want to marry me eventually?” Christen chuckled, and Tobin blushed and nodded happily. “And maybe…” Christen looked down at her hands with a shy expression for a second before looking back up at Tobin. “Maybe start a family?” 

Tobin was sure her heart was going to erupt out of her chest. “Chris, I want that more than anything.” She admitted truthfully. Sometimes it was all she could think about. 

Christen smiled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Tobin’s lips. “So, then, after we both go to the Olympics, we’ll decide if we want to continue with the National team or just play for our clubs. I want to be wherever you are, Tobin, even if you want to move to a farm in Hawaii and harvest coconuts with our seven kids running around.”

“Seven kids?” Tobin laughed. “I think I’d be happy with two, maybe three. A coconut farm sounds nice, though.”

Christen leaned forward to place another kiss on Tobin’s lips, smiling into the kiss. “Two or three sounds perfect.” She leaned back just far enough to see Tobin’s eyes. “I want to have babies with you, Tobin Heath.” Tobin’s stomach flipped. “I know it’s terrifying to think about giving up soccer even a little, but I want you to know that I support any decision you make. I just want you to be happy and healthy so that you can teach our future babies how to nutmeg someone like a pro.”

Tears slipped down Tobin’s cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time that night, but these were the happiest of tears. “I love soccer. It’s been my life since I could walk.” Christen nodded in agreement with Tobin’s words. “But I love you, too, Chris. And I want to marry you, and kiss your pregnant belly, and watch you teach our babies how to score whenever they want, and I want to sit on our front porch when we’re eighty and smile at how blessed we are.” 

The tears on Christen’s cheeks matched Tobin’s as she crawled into the other woman’s lap, being mindful to not jolt her back too much. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen, holding her close. Christen nuzzled her nose against Tobin’s collarbone. “So, it’s a deal then?” 

Tobin chuckled. “It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is already finished. Do you want it now or.... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet T and C are stuck together for the foreseeable future. Thanks to C for sharing these amazing moments with us via Instagram and giving me something to write about :) 
> 
> Oh, and it gets a little filthy in this chapter. Not sure if I should say "sorry" or "you're welcome" ;)

Christen’s internal clock definitely wasn’t set to West Coast time yet. Turning her head to the side, she stared at the obscenely early time that showed on the clock on the bedside table. She groaned quietly as to not wake the woman sleeping in her arms. She looked down at Tobin, who was snoring softly as she slept with her head resting on Christen’s rib cage. Christen leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Tobin’s head, lightly running a hand across Tobin’s shoulders and cuddling her closer to her side. Tobin hummed quietly in her sleep, nuzzling her cheek against Christen’s skin. Christen noted the purple-ish color under Tobin’s closed eyes, showing just how exhausted the older woman was after spending weeks at camp. 

As soon as they had returned to Portland, both women had gone to see one of Tobin’s trainers so that she could have someone look at her back. The trainer had given them a list of workouts and stretches to do at home in case they couldn’t make it back to the training site. That same day, Christen had gotten the news that her club’s preseason had been “postponed indefinitely”, and both women’s club teams were unsure of when their seasons would begin due to the recent pandemic. Christen, a small part of her, wasn’t upset about being stuck home with her fiancé. While she loved playing soccer and her club team, she also wasn’t upset about extra time with Tobin, and she was happy that this delay would give Tobin more time to rest and recover. 

Already wide awake, Christen grabbed her phone off the bedside table and started scrolling through social media. They normally had a rule of no phones in bed, but Christen was slowly going crazy just staring at the ceiling. She spent some time watching her friends’ stories, liking posts that made her soul content, and even sharing a post on her own stories. As she was scrolling through Twitter, a notification popped up on her screen – “snow advisory in Portland”. Snow? Christen turned to look out of the large window in their bedroom, and she was able to see small white snowflakes falling through the darkness outside of the window. 

Christen loved snow! She absolutely loved it! She hated being cold, as a true Cali girl, but she loved the snow. She loved the snow even more when she got to watch it fall with Tobin. For a split second she considered letting Tobin sleep because she knew how tired she was, but she also knew that Tobin, being a kid at heart, would be so upset if she didn’t wake her up to watch the snow. Christen gentled nudged Tobin’s side, causing Tobin to groan and turn her face into Christen’s body. “Tobin, baby…” Christen murmured. 

“No.” Tobin grumbled. She tightened her arm around Christen’s waist. 

“Baby, c’mon, wake up.” Christen leaned forward, placing another kiss on the top of Tobin’s head and nudging her again. 

“Chris…” Tobin groaned. “You came three times last night… Let me sleep a few more hours, babe.” 

Christen chuckled. “No need to brag, baby.” Christen tickled Tobin’s side, causing Tobin to lightly bite at the skin on Christen’s ribs. “Tobes, it’s snowing.”

Tobin looked up at these words. “Snowing?” She squinted her eyes at Christen, and Christen nodded, pointing towards the window. Tobin turned her head, seeing the white snowflakes falling outside the window. “Snow!” Tobin smiled brightly. 

“Want to watch it with me in the living room?” Christen asked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Tobin’s lips. 

Tobin nodded as she leaned back so that Christen could move off the bed. Christen went to grab her clothes that were folded in a chair across the room, but Tobin spoke up. “Don’t worry about clothes, babe. You owe me couch sex for waking me up.” 

Christen laughed, turning to attempt to wink at Tobin. “Whatever you say, baby!” She smiled before skipping out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

Tobin shook her head, chuckling. How was this her life? Being woken up in the middle of the night by the most gorgeous and amazing woman in the world and then watching said fiancé skip, naked, around the apartment. “Tobin!” Christen called from the living room. “Bring the blankets with you, please!” Tobin sat up in the bed slowly, grimacing as she felt a twinge of pain with the movement. She took a breath before getting out of the bed, grabbing the blankets, and walking into the living room to join her fiancé. 

Tobin almost dropped the blankets in her arms when she saw the sight in the living room. Their couch sat against one of the large windows in the room, and Christen was kneeling on the couch, leaning forward against the back of the couch to watch the snow through the window. The way she was kneeling caused her perfectly round ass to stick out prominently. Without any thought, Tobin walked up to the couch, dropped the blankets on the other end, and then leaned down and lightly bit one of Christen’s ass cheeks. 

“Tobin!” Christen squealed, trying to straighten her body and pull her ass away from Tobin’s mouth. 

“No.” Tobin murmured and pressed a kiss on the same spot she had just bitten. “Don’t move, okay? Can you stay still for me?” 

Christen nodded, turning her head to look back at Tobin as Tobin moved to rest on her knees on the floor. “Baby, your back…” Christen warned. 

“I’ll be okay.” Tobin smiled naughtily up at her. “Spread your knees for me a bit… Good girl.” She praised Christen as she listened to the orders she was given. Tobin grabbed Christen’s hips, angling them so the position worked before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Christen’s center. 

“Oh my god!” Christen gasped. “Tobin!” She squealed as Tobin bit her ass cheek again, a bit harder this time. Christen’s grip on the back of the couch tightened as she felt Tobin’s tongue swipe through her folds. Her head fell forward, pressing her forehead into the back of the couch between where her hands were gripping tightly. Tobin’s tongue was already pushing Christen close to her release. Sparks of pleasure were coursing through her veins, and she felt like she was on fire despite the snow falling outside the window. 

Tobin gripped Christen’s thighs, pulling her center closer to her mouth as her tongue alternated between circling Christen’s clit and dipping into her core. The noises Christen was making were driving Tobin insane. She could already feel her own wetness coating her thighs. Christen’s thighs started to tremble, and Tobin could tell that she was close to her release. Tobin moved one of her hands, using her thumb to circle Christen’s clit so that she could use her mouth to bite Christen’s ass again. At that moment, Christen screamed out her name as her release flooded through her. 

“Fuck!” Christen gasped, breathless. “Oh my god.” She panted. 

Tobin smiled against the back of Christen’s leg. “That was so fucking hot.” She murmured against Christen’s skin. 

“Get up here.” Christen pleaded as she turned around on the couch. She reached out to Tobin, gently pulling her up from the floor. Tobin moved to sit on the couch beside Christen, and Christen immediately connected their lips in a searing kiss. Christen moaned loudly into the kiss as she tasted herself on Tobin’s lips. “Fuck.” Christen breathed against Tobin’s lips. “I love you.” 

Tobin chuckled, nipping lightly at Christen’s bottom lip. “I love you too, babe.” 

Christen leaned back. Her chest was still heaving as her pulse continued to soar. Her body trembled with the aftershocks of such a strong orgasm. She leaned her head against Tobin’s shoulder as the fingers on one of her hands danced across Tobin’s abdomen. “You’re just so good at that…” Christen murmured. 

“So good at making you come?” Tobin teasingly asked. One of her hands was rubbing soothing patterns across Christen’s back.

Christen nodded against Tobin’s shoulder. “You always know just how to touch me…” Christen’s fingers brushed against Tobin’s lower abdomen, causing Tobin’s hips to buck up slightly. “You always know just how far to push me…” Her fingers dipped lower, just barely grazing above where Tobin craved for her touch. Tobin lifted her hips, trying to encourage Christen to touch her more, and Christen’s fingers moved to run along her thigh. 

“Babe…” Tobin groaned. Her head falling backwards against the back of the couch. 

“Do you think the same about me?” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear. 

“So much more, Chris.” Tobin moaned as Christen’s fingers moved higher up her thigh. “Sometimes I think you could make me come without even touching me. You drive me that crazy.”

Christen hummed happily, smirking at Tobin. “We’ll have to try that sometime, baby. Test your theory.” Christen moved her fingers even higher so that the tips were just barely brushing along the skin at the crease of Tobin’s hip and thigh. “But I’ll be good to you now. No more teasing.” 

Tobin moaned loudly as Christen’s fingers brushed against her folds. “Fuck, Chris!” She gasped when Christen’s fingers wasted no more time, circling Tobin’s clit in at a feverish pace. One of Tobin’s hands held tightly on to Christen’s back while the other one gripped the couch cushion. “Christen!” Tobin called out her full name when Christen pushed two fingers inside of her. Christen leaned in close, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. It took all of thirty seconds before Tobin felt her release flooding through her veins, and she was crying out against Christen’s lips. 

Christen giggled against Tobin’s lips. “That might be a new record.” She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at Tobin, causing Tobin to laugh breathlessly. 

“What a great competition.” Tobin replied with a sated smile. Christen moved to stand up from the couch, but Tobin tightened her arm around her waist. “What’re you doing?”

Christen placed a quick kiss to Tobin’s lips. “Just getting a washcloth to clean us up, baby. I’ll be right back. We’re not going anywhere for a while. We’re going to watch the snow fall, remember?”

Tobin nodded, smiling happily as she watched Christen skip away from her again. 

Hours later, both women had dressed in comfy casual clothes before walking in the snow to their favorite bakery for coffee and treats. On the walk back, Tobin had threaded her fingers through Christen’s, holding her hand. Christen smiled at Tobin, admiring how adorable the older woman looked with snow in her hair. Tobin smiled back at her, eyes squinting as her smile spread across her face. At that moment, Tobin heard the click of Christen’s phone camera as the other woman snapped a picture of her. 

“Beautiful.” Christen murmured as she swiped through the filters on her phone until she got to the black and white one. “I think I’ll post this, so everyone knows I’m safe and sound with the love of my life.” 

“That’s a great idea, babe.” Tobin leaned towards Christen, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek before they continued walking back home in the snow. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Christen had a type A personality. She liked schedules. She liked plans. She liked knowing what was going to happen in her day, her week, her month. Tobin was the exact opposite. She made quick decisions based on how she felt in the moment. She didn’t make plans far in advance. She lived one day, one moment, one game at a time. Over the years, Christen learned to love how spontaneous and chill Tobin could be at any moment, and Tobin learned to love Christen wanting to schedule their time together and apart. Both women were able to find a balance in their lives that left both of them immensely happy. 

It had almost been a week since Tobin and Christen started quarantining together in their apartment in Portland. They had no idea how serious the situation would be when they had returned from camp, but they were happy that they were able to get through this time together. The first few days were fine. Tobin and Christen had groceries delivered so that they would have everything they needed for a while. They took time to clean up around the apartment, unpacking boxes that had been left unopened before camp, organizing their belongings around the large space around them, assembling some furniture they had purchased months ago, and just being happy to spend time together. The snow that had fallen a few days after they had gotten home had helped keep their minds off the state of the world around them. Eventually, though, the news reports and the pressure of the current situation started to get to Christen. 

She tried to expel her nervous energy through meditation, yoga, exercising, and completely ravishing Tobin every chance she got, but she could still feel this storm inside of her. The feeling of the unknown kept her up at night or would wake her up from a sound sleep, causing her to sit up abruptly in bed gasping for air. Christen needed a schedule. She needed a plan, to know what was going to happen, but the current state of the world left her unsure of what was next. There were so many plans that were put on hold – the new collection drop for Re Inc, visiting her family in California, preseason training in Utah, the start of her club season, games for the National Team, wedding planning with Tobin… The thoughts of not knowing what was going to happen made Christen’s chest feel tight, and there were moments that she physically couldn’t take a breath due to the pressure. It had been years since Christen had experienced a panic attack. 

It took a few days for Tobin to realize that something was wrong. After the snow day, Tobin spent her time inside sleeping, playing video games, painting, watching Christen as she did her meditation and yoga, and getting completely lost in Christen any chance she got. Tobin felt content and calm about everything that was happening. Her strong connection to her faith kept her from panicking as she knew everything was going to be okay in the end. She did worry about her family, friends, and everyone that was affected by the state of the world, but she knew, without a doubt, that everything would be okay. Tobin was grateful for the extra time to rest and recuperate. Her back was finally starting to feel better, and she was making sure to exercise and stretch every day to stay in top form. The only part of her life where she felt discontent was the fact that she hadn’t stepped on a soccer pitch in days. She kicked the ball around the apartment on a constant basis, but it wasn’t the same as being on the pitch with her team. Tobin was ready to get back to the game she loved, but she also loved that she was able to spend this extra time with her fiancé. 

Tobin sat on the opposite side of the kitchen table as she watched Christen try to connect on the Instagram live with Pinoe. She tried not to laugh at Christen talking to the screen, “I’m here! I’m here!” She kept saying, waiting for Pinoe to connect the live stream. Tobin rested her chin on her hands as she took in the sight of Christen in front of her. Her fiancé looked exceptionally beautiful with her hair straightened, black Re Inc shirt, and barely any makeup. Tobin had told her as much when Christen had started setting up for the live stream. Tobin’s stomach fluttered as Christen cheered and smiled brightly once the live stream finally connected, and Tobin sat quietly through the rest of the live as Christen shared her truth and thoughts with Pinoe and the world via Instagram. One thing that Christen had said stuck with Tobin long after the live stream was finished. “I’m really scared, and I have no idea what to do.” 

After the live stream, Christen had taken photos of Tobin with the new Re Inc poster collection. She smiled and laughed as Tobin struggled to open one of the containers. She giggled as Tobin insisted on laying on the floor for one of the photos. She pushed the shipping containers out of Tobin’s hands after taking the last photograph, kissing her until she was breathless. Tobin had meant to talk to Christen about what she had said on the live, but Christen was pulling her clothes off in the kitchen and then pulling her down the hallway and into their bedroom, and that’s where they spent the rest of their day. 

The next morning, Tobin woke up when Christen got out of bed. It was still partially dark in their bedroom, so Tobin knew it was early. She yawned, raising her arms above her head and stretching before sitting up in bed. “Babe…” Her voice was gravelly from sleep. 

Christen was standing in the bathroom, but she turned her head so that she could see Tobin from where she was standing. “Go back to sleep, baby. I’m just going to do some yoga on the balcony.” She smiled at Tobin, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Tobin shook her head, moving to get out of the bed. “I’ll join you.” She walked up to Christen placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade. She made eye contact with her favorite pair of green eyes in the reflection in the mirror. “Is that okay?” 

Christen nodded. “Of course, baby. Dress warm because it’s chilly outside.” She turned around, kissing Tobin quickly before they both got dressed. 

Tobin didn’t not like yoga. She just had never been good at sitting still. However, yoga with Christen was one of Tobin’s favorite things to do when they were together, and not just because she got to watch Christen move around in her yoga pants. Tobin watched Christen as she laid out their orange blanket on the balcony, and Tobin settled down on the blanket after Christen sat down. Christen talked them through a few poses before Tobin ended up sitting behind Christen as Christen sat on her knees in front of her. Tobin chuckled to herself when she saw the words on the back of Christen’s yoga pants “keep back”. She reached for her phone, snapping a quick photo before Christen moved again.

“What’re you laughing at?” Christen asked as she moved to face Tobin so that they were sitting with their legs crossed and knees touching. 

Tobin showed Christen the photo she had taken. “A classy ass shot; I’d say.” Tobin teased. 

Christen laughed. “Sneaky! Will you post that on my Instagram account?” 

“Yea?” Tobin asked as she switched from her account to Christen’s on her phone. “In color or black and white?”

“Color, please.” 

Tobin nodded as she created the post. She posted the photo but deleted it when she realized that the photo wasn’t centered perfectly. She fixed it before reposting it, and then she showed the phone to Christen so that she could see. Christen smiled. “Thank you, baby. I love it.” Christen leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Tobin’s lips. Tobin pushed into the kiss, deepening it for a moment before leaning back. 

“Can we talk about something, Chris?” Tobin asked in a whisper. 

Christen’s brows furrowed as she processed what Tobin asked before she nodded slowly. “Can we move to the couch first? I’m cold.”

Tobin chuckled. “Yea, c’mon.” She stood up, reaching out to help pull Christen up from the ground and leading her inside. Once they were settled on the couch, Christen resting her feet in Tobin’s lap, Tobin took a deep breath before bringing up what had been worrying her since yesterday. “Yesterday, on the live, you said something that I wanted to talk to you about.” Tobin started as she massaged Christen’s calf muscles. “Chris… What’re you scared of?” It took a moment for Christen to look up and make eye contact with Tobin. When she did, Tobin could see that her green eyes were full of tears. “Christen…” Tobin opened her arms. “Come here, babe.” 

Christen moved quickly into Tobin’s welcoming arms, burying her face into the crook of Tobin’s neck. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen, hugging her tightly to her body. Christen shook in Tobin’s arms as she took a shaky breath, trying to hold back her tears. “I’ve got you.” Tobin whispered reassuringly. She rubbed a hand up and down Christen’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” Christen mumbled into the skin at Tobin’s neck. 

“Sorry?” Tobin asked in surprised. “For what?”

Christen took a deep breath before leaning back far enough to make eye contact with Tobin. “I should be strong right now. I need to be strong right now.” 

Tobin kissed the tip of Christen’s nose. “You’re strong, Chris. You’re the strongest person I know. I don’t think you’re being weak at all. It’s okay to be scared sometimes. I just wished you would’ve told me.” 

Christen sniffled. “I didn’t want to worry you.” She leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against Tobin’s sternum. “I just… I don’t know what to do, Tobin. I feel so lost.” 

“Look at me, babe.” Christen leaned back again. This time Tobin could see where the tears had spilled down her cheeks. “None of us know what’s going on right now. We’re just living day by day, and I know that’s a nightmare for you.” 

“I just…” Christen’s voice shook. “There’s so many things we had planned, so many things we need to do. Everything’s all fucked up now.” More tears slipped down Christen’s cheeks, and Tobin instantly wiped them away. 

“I wish I had the answers to soothe your worries.” Tobin admitted. She reached down, taking Christen’s left hand in her own and spinning the engagement ring around on her finger. “But I do know two things… I know that it’ll be okay in the end. I can feel it in my soul that everything will be okay.” Tobin smiled at Christen, trying to show her how much she meant what she said. Christen nodded at her. “And I know something else… Do you know what else I know?” Christen shook her head. “I know that, no matter what, we’re going to get through this together. It’s you and me, babe, against the world.” 

Christen smiled now. “Just you and me, huh?”

Tobin smiled and laughed lightly. “Literally, since we’re not supposed to be near anyone else.” She stuck her tongue out at Christen, causing Christen to laugh. Tobin leaned forward, looking like she was going to kiss Christen, but she turned her head at the last moment and licked across Christen’s cheek. 

Christen squealed, trying to push Tobin away. “Tobin!” 

Tobin laughed, pulling Christen closer to her body. She placed kisses all over Christen’s cheek and jawline. She kissed down the side of her neck, down to her collarbone, before using her teeth to nip at the skin on her collarbone. Christen gasped, threading her fingers through Tobin’s hair. Tobin’s tongue swiped across Christen’s skin, soothing the spot that she bit. “Tobes…” Christen whimpered. 

Tobin leaned back. Her eyes had darkened. “Let me take your mind off of everything?” 

The way Tobin was looking at Christen made her skin tingle with anticipation. “Please.” Christen practically moaned. At that moment, Christen knew that she would be okay as long as she had Tobin by her side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought that I wouldn't have anything to write for a while since T and C are in quarantine... but leave it to Miss C to give us all the content the past few days! I took what she posted, and I added in a little fun. Oh, and this is part 1 of this scene. Part 2 is coming soon! :)

After Christen had shared her anxieties with Tobin, both women sat down together to make a daily routine schedule. They planned to begin each morning with meditation or yoga, cook breakfast together, workout in their spare bedroom, take a nap, eat lunch, spend an hour or two apart where Tobin would work in her art studio in their old apartment and Christen would have the new apartment to herself, spend an hour watching Netflix or something else that was fun and easy, give time to Re Inc, eat dinner, and then the rest of the night was just for them to spend together. There were days where they didn’t follow the schedule exactly due to club team video chats, business meetings for Re Inc that were at different times during the day, and some days they didn’t want that hour or two of alone time. Even on the days that didn’t follow the schedule, Christen felt more at peace with herself and her daily routine. There were still times that she felt the tightening in her chest from the anxiety, but Tobin was always there, wrapping her in her arms and reminding her of how much she loved her. All was well.

\------------------------------------------------------

During one of their video conferences with Re Inc, Tobin and Christen sat side by side in their kitchen on the video chat. They listened as their business partners talked about plans for the new launch, ideas for the next live stream, thoughts about which organizations to connect with for their next fundraiser, and other topics of importance. Christen grabbed her phone while the others were talking, holding it low enough that it couldn’t be seen on the screen. She typed a message into her phone, and Tobin felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket just as Christen sat her phone down. Tobin pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the message. 

“I think I’m going to take a photo of all of us and post it to Instagram. Are you okay with that?”

Tobin took a moment to think about her answer. She knew what would happen when Christen posted the photo. She knew that anyone paying attention would realize that they were together, even though she knew most people had already realized they were together based on Christen’s posts from the past few days. Tobin decided that she no longer cared what people assumed. She typed a reply before setting her phone down on the table. 

“Yea, babe. I think that’s a great idea.” The message had the kissing face emoji at the end. 

Christen smiled slightly as she read the message and then tilted her phone so that the camera was focused on the screen of the laptop. Tobin leaned forward with a small smirk on her lips, and Christen took the photo. She quickly posted it to her Instagram before sending another text to Tobin. Tobin couldn’t contain her smile when she read the message. 

“You look really sexy in your glasses, btw.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

One thing that Tobin always loved to do was take photos of Christen. Anywhere they went, Tobin had either her phone or her camera out, snapping photos of the most beautiful woman in her world. After all this time, Christen had gotten used to Tobin taking her picture whether they were at home, at camp, or on vacation. Tobin’s hobby didn’t stop once they were stuck in their apartment. She continued to take photos of Christen on a daily basis. She took photos of her meditating, of her sitting on the balcony enjoying the sunshine, of her organizing their clothes in their closet, of her working on her laptop in the living room. She had a shared photo album with Christen so that her fiancé had access to all of the pictures she took, and it always made her smile when she would see one of her photos show up on Christen’s social media.

Tobin had just finished taking a photo of Christen that Christen had posted on her Instagram with the hashtag #CoronaOut. She was lounging on the couch, leaning back with Christen snuggled into her side. Tobin was rubbing circles into Christen’s back as she held her close. Christen was tracing patterns into the exposed skin on Tobin’s stomach where her shirt had ridden up. 

“So…” Christen murmured, and Tobin hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you know what a boudoir photoshoot is?”

Tobin was silent for a moment while she thought. “Is that where the woman dresses up in lingerie and takes pictures for her fiancé?” 

Christen nodded, rubbing her cheek against Tobin’s side. “Have you ever thought about doing one?”

Tobin chuckled, and Christen looked up at her with a confused look. “You want me to dress up in lingerie and get my picture taken?” Christen shook her head, laughing lightly. She could just picture Tobin standing awkwardly in a room while wearing lingerie. Tobin had told her once that she would much rather be naked than wear lace that barely covered anything, but she had also told Christen that she wasn’t opposed to Christen wearing lingerie anytime she wanted. 

“No.” Christen chuckled. “I meant have you ever thought about…” Her cheeks tinted pink with a blush. “Taking boudoir shots of me?”

Tobin’s jaw dropped as she took in Christen’s words. “Ummm… ye… yea.” Tobin stuttered and coughed as her cheeks turned pink. 

Christen sat up with a smile on her face, resting her hands on Tobin’s stomach. “Awesome! Let’s go.” 

“Wait…” Tobin stopped Christen before she stood up. “You want to do this now?” Her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Christen wanted her to take photos of her in lingerie. 

Christen’s smile fell. “Do you not want to?”

“No!” Tobin stammered. “I mean no, I don’t not want to… I do. I want to…” Tobin rubbed her hand over her face, taking a deep breath. “Chris…” Tobin met Christen’s eyes. “Am I dreaming right now?” She smiled at Christen. 

Christen shook her head at Tobin, chuckling. “This isn’t a dream, baby.” She leaned forward, placing a tender kiss to Tobin’s lips. “Go get your camera, and I’ll go change. Meet me in the bedroom in ten.” 

Tobin nodded, watching as Christen stood up from the couch and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. She sat on the couch for a few moments, letting it sink in that her amazing and beautiful fiancé was changing into lingerie right now so that she could take photos of her. Tobin’s mind had officially short circuited when Christen brought up the idea. Tobin never imagined that Christen would want to do a boudoir shoot, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain or deny her fiancé. 

After Tobin felt like she had waited long enough, she stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen table to grab her camera before making her way to the bedroom. The door was closed, so she slowly opened it. She peeked her head around the door to see if Christen was ready. What she saw almost made her drop the camera in her hands. 

Christen slowly turned to face Tobin as she heard her open the bedroom door. She smirked at Tobin when they made eye contact. She almost laughed at the look on Tobin’s face, a mixture of shock and lust. She slowly walked over to Tobin, making sure to sway her hips as she moved. When she was close enough to Tobin to touch, she lifted a hand so that her fingertips touched Tobin’s chin. “Don’t drool, baby.” She teased as she gently closed Tobin’s mouth. “Are you ready?” Tobin nodded quickly, and Christen leaned forward, pressing her lips to Tobin’s ear. “Where do you want me?”

Tobin gaped at Christen for a few seconds. “Uh…” She tried to form words. “The… the bed first.” Tobin felt Christen’s lips press a kiss against her jaw before Christen walked towards the bed. Tobin’s eyes couldn’t leave Christen’s body as she walked. Christen was wearing a black lingerie set that consisted of a pair of lace, cheeky panties that accentuated her round ass and a black lace bra that cut low enough to show the small curve of her breasts. Christen was also wearing thigh high black stockings and black Louboutin stilettos. Her hair was down in her natural curls as it had been for the entire day, and she had put on a small amount of makeup, just enough to highlight her cheekbones and green eyes. 

Christen caught Tobin staring, and she smiled at her. She reached out a hand, beckoning Tobin to come closer. “C’mon, Miss artist.” Christen giggled as Tobin tripped over her own feet as she walked towards her. Christen placed her hands on Tobin’s biceps, looking her in the eyes. “I looked up a few different poses that we can try, and you can tell me what looks good. Okay?” 

A sudden realization hit Tobin. “You’ve had this planned, haven’t you?” 

Christen smiled knowingly and shrugged. “I, honestly, thought we wouldn’t even have time to do it for a while with the season starting, but now that we’ve got all this time… I thought, why not now?” 

Tobin chuckled. “You amaze me, you know that?” She grabbed Christen’s left hand, placing a kiss on her hand near her ring. “And you look stunning.” 

“Thank you, baby.” Christen winked at her, leaning in close to give Tobin a loving kiss. “Are you ready?”

Tobin nodded. “Oh yea.” 

For the next hour, Tobin took photos of Christen in different areas around their apartment. Christen laid in the middle of the bed with her curls spread out on the bedspread. Christen kneeled on the bed, and Tobin took photos of her from behind. Christen laid on her stomach with her feet in the air behind her, crossed at her ankles, so that the red soles of her heels could be seen. They moved to the living room so that Christen could pose in one of their armchairs with the white wall in the background. Tobin took pictures of Christen on the couch with her back arched, hands behind her, and legs crossed one over the other. They moved to the bathroom, and Tobin took some shots that had the mirror reflection in them. Tobin took over a thousand photos before she went to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Tobes?” Christen got her attention from where she stood at the door of their closet. 

Tobin made eye contact with her. “What’re you doing over there? Come here.” Tobin wanted nothing more than to lay Christen out on the bed again, without the camera this time. 

Christen smiled mischievously at Tobin. “What if I told you I had another outfit for photos?”

Tobin’s eyes widened. “You do?” Tobin couldn’t imagine that whatever Christen had to wear could get any better than what she was currently wearing. 

“Stay right there.” Christen turned into the closet, closing the door behind her. 

Tobin spent her time while she waited looking through the photos. Christen truly was the most stunning woman she had ever seen, and the photos only highlighted just how lucky Tobin was to call Christen her fiancé. Tobin looked up when she heard the closet door open, and she smiled at what she saw. 

Christen, standing in the doorway of the closet, was wearing the same pair of black, lace panties, but she was no longer wearing the thigh high stockings or her heels. Other than the black panties, the only thing Christen was wearing was one of the new, white USA jerseys. Tobin noted the 23 that was printed on the right side of the jersey. 

“You want to take photos in your jersey?” Tobin asked. 

Christen nodded. “This is my jersey…” She stated. “But I had this one specially made.” Christen walked over to Tobin, standing in front of her. “I know we haven’t talked about this yet, really, and I’m fine with whatever we decide, but… I really want to take pictures in this jersey.”

Tobin looked up at Christen with a confused expression. “Okay…” Christen smiled down at her before turning around. Tobin’s eyes moved up Christen’s body. She saw the large 23 in the middle of Christen’s back, and she moved her eyes higher. This time, Tobin was thankful that she had placed her camera beside her on the bed because she certainly would have dropped it. 

Above the large 23 on the back of Christen’s jersey was a name, but it wasn’t Press. It said, “Heath”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is your heart bursting?! Just wait until you get to read Tobin's reaction! Part 2 coming soon! Thank you to everyone reading this! Your comments make me so happy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last chapter! This chapter got a little.... smutty. What can I say? All I have is time now that I can't leave my house. Let's say thank you again to C for posting about what her and T have been doing in their apartment. That post from C strongly inspired the second half of this update. 
> 
> For now, this chapter is it because we are completely caught up to real time. I'll post another chapter when we get new content!
> 
> I can't say thank you enough to everyone reading this, especially those that leave kudos and comments! You rock! Stay safe and stay home!

“Chris…” Tobin breathed out her name. She reached out, gently grabbing on to Christen’s waist as she stood up from the bed. Tobin moved one hand up Christen’s back until her fingers reached “Heath”, and she traced each letter with one finger. 

“What do you think?” Christen whispered. When Tobin didn’t respond, Christen turned around. She saw that Tobin’s eyes were full of unshed tears. “Oh, baby…” Christen stepped forward so that her front was pressed against Tobin’s. Her hands cupped Tobin’s jaw. When Tobin blinked her eyes, tears slid down her cheeks, and Christen’s thumbs were there to wipe them away. Christen pressed a kiss on Tobin’s cheekbone. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Tobin shook her head. “I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath and then smiled at Christen. “I’m going to be a mess at the wedding if I’m crying at this.” Tobin and Christen chuckled. 

Christen brushed a stray piece of hair out of Tobin’s face. “I love you.” She murmured before slotting their lips together. Her hands moved to hold onto the back of Tobin’s neck as Tobin’s hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her in even closer. Christen nipped at Tobin’s bottom lip before ending the kiss. “A few pictures with the jersey and then I’ll let you take it off me.” 

Tobin gave Christen a quick peck on the lips before taking a step back and reaching down to grab her camera off the bed. “Hmm… I don’t know.” Her words came out slowly. “I might have you leave it on…” She winked before moving around Christen and walking towards the bedroom door. She turned around when she was in the doorframe, and she saw Christen still standing in the same place with her cheeks tinted pink with a blush. “C’mon, beautiful. Let’s start in the living room.” 

The two spent another hour moving around the various rooms in the apartment as Tobin directed Christen through different poses. Tobin had Christen start by standing in front of the large windows in their living room. She took photos from behind Christen as Christen looked out at the Portland skyline. The sun was starting to set, and it created a beautiful backdrop for the photos. Tobin thought that these might be her favorites of the day – Christen looking out the window of their home, wearing only underwear and her jersey with the name “Heath” on the back. Tobin was already planning on printing out one of the photos from this moment and hanging it in their bedroom. 

The photos of Christen in her jersey were not as provocative as the photos in the lingerie. For these, Tobin just had Christen sit or stand in the different rooms of their apartment. She wanted these to look more like Christen was just going about her normal daily routine. The last place they took photos was in the bedroom with Christen on their bed. Tobin directed her into various poses - standing by the bed, kneeling on the bed, laying on her stomach. After Tobin took all the shots she wanted, she walked out of the bedroom to place her camera in their home office and then returned to find Christen still laying on her stomach on the bed. 

Christen smiled up at Tobin. “So…” She purred. “Should I leave the jersey on or….”

Tobin didn’t even hesitate with her response because her thoughts had already been running wild for the past hour. “Definitely leave it on.” 

Christen smiled mischievously as she pushed herself up onto her knees on the bed. She curled a finger at Tobin, motioning for her to join her on the bed. Tobin smiled back but shook her head, and Christen gave her a confused look. 

Tobin smirked. “I think I’d like to look at my name on your jersey for a bit.” Christen’s cheeks turned pink again as she blushed. “Hands and knees, babe.” Christen turned on her knees so that her back was to Tobin before she leaned forward to press some of her weight on her hands. Tobin hummed happily at the sight. “God, Chris…” Tobin murmured. 

Christen closed her eyes and smiled at Tobin’s words. Tobin always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Before Christen could form another thought, she moaned quietly as she felt Tobin’s hands grab onto her hips. 

Tobin’s hands covered Christen’s small hips, and her thumbs met in the middle of Christen’s lower back. Both thumbs slipped under the hem of Christen’s jersey, rubbing circles into Christen’s skin and causing quiet moans to fall from Christen’s lips. Tobin’s hands then moved down the curve of Christen’s ass, and her fingers slipped under the lacey edge of Christen’s underwear. 

“Tobin…” Christen moaned, pushing her hips backwards against Tobin’s hands. “Don’t tease.”

Tobin chuckled. “You don’t need me to work you up a bit?”

Christen let out a laugh, shaking her head. “Baby, I’ve been ready to go since I put the lingerie on for you.”

“Well…” Tobin leaned forward, pressing a searing kiss against Christen’s jawline. Christen turned her head so that Tobin’s second kiss connected with her lips. The kiss was quick but heated. Tobin pulled back, whispering in Christen’s ear. “Let me show you just how much I love your jersey, fiancé.” 

Christen watched out of the corner of her eye as Tobin moved so that she was kneeling on the bed behind Christen. Christen watched as Tobin slowly slid down her lace underwear so that the article of clothing rested around her knees. Christen tried to watch Tobin’s movements after that, but her head fell forward as soon as she felt Tobin’s fingers slip through her folds. “Fuck!” Christen gasped. 

Tobin hummed in appreciation at how wet Christen was. “You weren’t kidding, babe.” Tobin easily slipped two fingers into Christen, causing Christen to moan loudly. Tobin wasted no time as she started a quick rhythm, keeping her eyes trained to her name written across Christen’s shoulders. 

Christen clawed at the bedsheets under her hands as moans fell from her lips. Her release was starting to stir in her lower belly at the feeling of Tobin’s fingers inside of her. “Shit!” Christen yelled as Tobin curled her fingers just perfectly, causing electric shocks to spark through Christen’s body. Her knees were starting to shake, and her legs tried to slip farther apart, but her underwear kept her from being able to move her knees any farther. Christen pushed her hips backwards, trying to take Tobin’s fingers deeper. The movement was just right as Tobin’s fingers hit a spot inside of Christen that had her screaming out her name. “Tobin!” Christen moaned loudly. Her elbows gave out, and she pressed her face into the bed as her release flooded through her body. 

Tobin slowly moved her fingers in and out of Christen, helping her ride out her release, before removing her fingers slowly. Christen groaned at the loss. Tobin leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Christen’s lower back. “Fuck, babe…” She kissed Christen’s skin again. “I’ll never get tired of watching you come.” 

Christen laughed into the sheets on the bed before turning to rest her cheek against the bed. “I’ll never get tired of you making me come.” 

Tobin smiled triumphantly as she moved to lay down on the bed next to Christen. She rested her hands behind her head, watching as Christen sat up on her knees, facing her. “I am the best at the job.” Tobin teased. 

Christen smiled, shaking her head. She crawled over Tobin’s body, resting her knees on either side of Tobin’s waist and her hands on either side of Tobin’s chest. “When actually, you’re the only one for the job so…” Christen teased. She leaned down, connecting her lips with Tobin’s before Tobin could respond. Tobin’s fingers instantly threaded themselves into Christen’s hair, tugging gently. Christen nipped at Tobin’s bottom lip before pulling away just far enough to whisper against Tobin’s lips. “Let’s see if I’m also the best at the job for you.”

Tobin smiled. “Challenge accepted!” 

\---------------------------------------------

Days and days of rain were starting to drive Christen crazy. She missed the sun. She missed being able to leave the apartment without having to have an essential reason. She knew that staying home was the best way she could help in this unusual time, but she was starting to lose her composure. In the past two days, she had cleaned the entire apartment for what felt like the hundredth time. She had talked to every member in her family on Facetime. She had done more work for the business than necessary, but it helped pass the time. Every few hours, she meditated, and she even prayed which wasn’t normal for her. She kept to the schedule that her and Tobin had created, but the rain was making everything worse. 

Christen had been trying to find a matching sock for the past hour. She had taken every article of clothing out of the dresser, refolded each piece, and placed it back in the dresser as she looked for the sock. She had checked throughout the closet and the laundry room, but she still couldn’t find the sock. It seemed ridiculous, but Christen could feel her eyes filling with tears when she walked into the kitchen after having looked everywhere in the apartment that she thought the sock might be. 

Tobin was in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher when Christen walked up behind her. She had her Air Pods in and was listening to music as she worked, and she didn’t realize Christen was in the kitchen. 

“Tobin?” Christen asked as she walked into the kitchen. “Have you seen the match to this?” Christen held up the sock. “Tobin?” Christen asked again when she didn’t get a response. “Tobin!” Christen yelled. “Are you even listening to me?” 

Tobin turned around when she heard Christen yell. She pulled out her Air Pods as she turned to face Christen. “What, babe?” She asked casually, but it took her only a few seconds to realize that something was wrong. Christen was looking at her with wide eyes that were full of tears. “What’s wrong?” Tobin asked as she took a step closer to Christen. 

“You’re not…” Christen took a shaky breath, trying to calm down, but she couldn’t stop her tears from falling. “You’re not even listening…” She sobbed after the last word. 

Tobin was confused, but she didn’t hesitate as she wrapped Christen in her arms. “Babe…” She said softly. “I was listening to music… What’s made you so upset?”

Christen cried into Tobin’s chest, as Tobin rubbed soothing circles on her back. “I can’t find the match to this fucking sock…” Tobin bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Oh, how she loved the woman in her arms, even when she got upset over the silliest things. “And the rain is driving me crazy.” Christen’s voice was muffled as she pressed even closer into Tobin’s chest. 

“Ah, I see…” Tobin replied. 

Christen yelped when her feet were suddenly off the ground, as Tobin lifted her up and threw her over her shoulder. “What’re you doing?” Christen asked as Tobin carried her across the living room. Christen placed her hands on Tobin’s back so that she wasn’t dangling in the air behind Tobin. Tobin didn’t respond as she walked to the door of the balcony. Before Christen could ask again, Tobin stepped outside into the rain. “Tobin!” Christen yelled as raindrops started to fall on them. 

Tobin sat Christen down on her feet in front of her on the balcony as they both stood in the rain. Christen opened her mouth again to say something, but Tobin interrupted. “Shh…” She quieted her fiancé. Tobin took Christen’s hands in her own as she turned her face up towards the sky, letting the rain hit her. She closed her eyes, taking a calming breath and stood still for a moment. 

Christen gaped at Tobin as the rain started to soak through her clothes. Tobin looked so content as she stood in the rain with her eyes closed. Christen wanted to let go of Tobin’s hands and walk back inside. She was still upset, but the longer she stood in the rain with Tobin’s hands in her own, she started to feel her frustrations slip away like the raindrops sliding down her skin. After a few moments, she stepped into Tobin’s space, leaning her head against her chest before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin as Tobin did the same to her, and she tried to find her inner peace. Here, in Tobin’s arms, it was easy. 

A little while later, Tobin and Christen were cuddled together under the covers in their bed. They had come in from the rain after Christen had calmed down and took a shower to warm their bodies before getting into bed. It was still morning, but they both felt like a nap was needed. Christen had her head resting against Tobin’s chest, and Tobin was drawing different patterns with her fingers on Christen’s naked back. 

“Chris?” Tobin asked quietly, incase Christen was starting to fall asleep. 

“Hmm?” Christen hummed in response. 

“Can I take you on a date tonight?” 

Christen leaned back so that she was looking a Tobin. A confused expression on her face. “We can’t leave the apartment, T?”

Tobin smiled. “I know, I know…” She leaned forward, placing a kiss to Christen’s forehead. “I’ve got ideas, babe. Go on a date with me tonight. I think we need it.”

Christen tilted her head slightly to the side, considering what Tobin was suggesting. “Okay…” She said the word slowly. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

Tobin smiled brightly. “Yes!” She pressed a loving kiss to Christen’s lips before settling back down against the pillow. “Nap time.” She said sleepily. Christen readjusted so that she was cuddled against Tobin, and Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen’s waist, holding her close. They both fell asleep within minutes. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Christen woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. She got out of the bed, putting on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt before leaving the bedroom to find Tobin. She found her fiancé sitting on the couch in the living room, playing a video game on their TV. Christen sat down on the couch next to Tobin, cuddling into her side and resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Have a nice nap, babe?” Tobin asked as she turned her head from the TV screen, placing a kiss to the top of Christen’s head before turning her attention back to her game. 

Christen nodded. “How long have you been up?”

Tobin hesitated for a moment before answering. “Uh… A bit…” Her tone told Christen that Tobin wasn’t telling her the complete truth. 

“What’ve you been doing?” Christen asked curiously. 

Tobin shrugged as she kept her eyes on the screen. “Nothing… This… Things…” 

Christen sat up, turning to face Tobin. “Oh? Nothing, this, things?” 

Tobin sighed, pushing the pause button on her controller before looking at Christen. “Things, Chris. Things that you don’t need to worry about for the next two hours.” Tobin winked at Christen before pressing a kiss to her lips. “Oh, and you have the next two hours to get ready for our date, so you might want to get going.” 

“Can’t I wear this?” Christen pointed to her yoga pants and t-shirt, causing Tobin to laugh and shake her head. “Do I really need to dress up if we can’t leave the apartment?” 

Tobin smiled brightly. “We’re leaving the apartment. I’ve made us reservations at this fancy little place. It’s got this artsy, romantic vibe going on.”

Christen gave Tobin a look that showed just how confused she was at Tobin’s words. “What?” 

Tobin raised her arm, looking down at her wrist as if reading the time on a watch. “Now you only have an hour and fifty five minutes, babe! Go get all pretty for me!” Tobin winked at her fiancé before pushing her hand against Christen’s knee, trying to get her to get up from the couch. 

Christen threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine, you crazy woman!” Christen stole one more kiss before leaving the living room and walking back to their bedroom. 

Two hours later, Christen was standing in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom when Tobin entered the room. 

Tobin breathed through her teeth. “Damn, Christen…” Tobin stared at her fiancé. Christen was wearing the same dress she had worn years ago when they were in New Orleans for the Victory Tour and her black, block heels. The dress hugged all Christen’s curves and was short enough to show off her legs. Christen had straightened her hair and left it down. Just a small amount of makeup highlighted her eyes and cheekbones. “You’re beautiful.” Tobin murmured as she walked up behind Christen, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Thank you, baby.” Christen smiled at Tobin’s reflection in the mirror as she leaned back against Tobin. “Are we really leaving the apartment?”

Tobin nodded. “Yes!” She hugged Christen from behind. “Let me change really quick and then we’ll leave.” Tobin moved away from Christen, walking into their closet. It took her just a few minutes before she walked back into the bedroom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, white shirt with a black leather jacket, and bright white tennis shoes. Tobin winked at Christen as she walked to the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom after a minute after having brushed through her hair, deciding to leave it down in its natural waves. “Ready?” Tobin asked Christen as she held out a hand for Christen to take. 

Christen nodded uncertainly, taking Tobin’s hand. “Sure…” 

Tobin smiled, “Awesome!” 

They walked hand and hand through the apartment. Tobin grabbed her keys and wallet on the way to the front door, placing both in the pockets of her jacket. They walked hand in hand to the elevator and waited for it to reach their floor. While they were waiting, Tobin pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket and turned to face Christen .

“So…” Tobin held up the piece of cloth between her and Christen. “I’m going to have to blindfold you because the location of where we’re going is a secret.” 

Christen gaped at Tobin. “Seriously?” Tobin nodded, moving to stand behind Christen. “Okay…” Christen sounded concerned. She was still very confused and a little nervous about where they were going. She closed her eyes as Tobin placed the blindfold over them. Tobin tied it tightly enough that it wouldn’t fall off just as the elevator dinged its arrival. Christen felt Tobin grab her hands and lead her into the elevator. 

It was quiet in the elevator as they descended downwards. Christen was surprised when the elevator stopped sooner than she had expected, and she felt Tobin grab her hands as she heard the elevator door open. Tobin led her out of the elevator and towards their destination by wrapping an arm around her waist. They walked together for a few minutes before Tobin stopped them. Christen could hear Tobin opening a door before Tobin grabbed her hands again and helped her take a few steps forward. Christen felt Tobin walk behind her, and Tobin undid the blindfold covering her eyes. Christen gaped as she took in the sight before her. 

They were standing in their old apartment that had been turned into Tobin’s art studio. The lights had been dimmed to create a semi dark, sensual atmosphere. Candles were lit around the large open space that used to be their living room. A table that sat close to the floor was covered in food from Christen’s favorite restaurant and two floor pillows sat side by side at the table. Near the table was a bed of pillows and blankets. 

Christen turned around to look at Tobin with a huge smile on her face. “Tobin… You did all of this?”

Tobin nodded happily. “A bit while you were napping and then finished up while you were getting ready.” 

“You’re too good to me.” Christen said as she stepped into Tobin’s arms. She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders as Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist. Christen pressed a searing kiss to Tobin’s lips, and the kiss left Tobin breathless. 

“I just wanted to do something special for you, babe.” Tobin murmured against Christen’s lips. “I thought we’d eat some of your favorite foods and then cuddle up with your favorite bottle of wine.” 

Christen pressed her lips against Tobin’s again. “This might be my new favorite date.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

After enjoying dinner, Tobin and Christen moved to the pallet of blankets and pillows that Tobin had organized into an extremely comfortable place for them to cuddle together. Tobin had opened the wine bottle and poured them each a glass. Christen was leaning against Tobin’s side as Tobin leaned back against the pillows along the wall. 

“This’s amazing.” Christen took a sip of her wine before smiling up at Tobin from where her head was resting against her shoulder. “Thank you, baby.” 

Tobin smiled back. “Of course. I had fun putting this together.” She leaned down far enough to connect her lips with Christen’s. The kiss was slow and gentle until Christen pushed herself more into Tobin. While keeping her lips occupied with Tobin’s, Christen grabbed Tobin’s glass from her hand and sat both the glasses down on the hardwood floor near the pallet. With now free hands, Christen held onto Tobin’s strong shoulders as she moved to straddle the older woman’s hips. Tobin’s hands instantly moved to Christen’s hips.

Christen lips broke away from Tobin’s before trailing kisses along Tobin’s jawline. She pressed a kiss to the spot behind Tobin’s ear that always made Tobin groan before continuing her path down the left side of Tobin’s neck. Christen placed an opened mouth kiss to the spot on Tobin’s neck where two of her veins were very prominent, especially when she was tilting her chin upwards like she was currently doing, trying to give Christen more space to kiss. Christen sucked hard on Tobin’s neck, causing Tobin’s hips to buck up against her. 

“Babe…” Tobin groaned. “You’re gonna leave a mark.”

Christen nipped at the same spot on Tobin’s neck with her teeth. “And?” She challenged before sucking on the skin again and running her tongue along the spot, causing Tobin to shiver underneath her. “My thinking is…” Christen murmured against Tobin’s skin, nipping it with her teeth again. Something sounding close to a sob fell from Tobin’s lips as Christen continued to tease her. “No one’s going to see the mark, or marks, so…” Christen bite down harder on Tobin’s neck. 

“Fuck!” Tobin yelped, bucking her hips up into Christen again. 

Christen leaned back, smiling triumphantly at the reddish-purple mark she had left on Tobin’s neck. “Mmm… I forgot how much I love doing that to you.” 

Tobin chuckled breathlessly. “There’s video evidence to prove that.” Tobin had seen the clips from interviews and practices where anyone could clearly see marks on her neck, and anyone paying close enough attention could figure out exactly who had given them to her. 

Christen smiled as she ran the tips of her fingers along the bruise on Tobin’s neck, and Tobin whimpered. “Christen…” She moaned out her fiancé’s name, and Christen raised an eyebrow at her in question. “Please…” 

“Please, what?” Christen asked as she smirked at Tobin. She brushed her fingertips along Tobin’s collarbone and to her shoulders. Tobin had taken off her leather jacket earlier, and Christen was able to admire her in just her white shirt. Christen could tell that Tobin wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her shirt as she could see Tobin’s hardened nipples straining against the fabric. She moved her hands down Tobin’s chest, brushing against her nipples.

“Please…” Tobin begged again. “Don’t tease.” Tobin’s hands were rubbing up and down Christen’s back, slipping lower and lower each time. 

Christen’s hands were resting at the bottom of Tobin’s abdomen, and her fingers were slipping under the hem of Tobin’s shirt. She grabbed onto the hem, pulling Tobin’s shirt up. Tobin sat up enough so that Christen could rid her of her shirt. When Tobin’s shirt was gone, Christen gently scraped her nails down Tobin’s abs before working on undoing the button of her jeans. While she worked on ridding Tobin of her pants, Christen’s mouth moved to kiss and nip at Tobin’s breasts. 

“Shit!” Tobin hissed the word out as her stomach flipped and tension started to pool low in her belly. 

Moving farther down Tobin’s body, Christen kissed along Tobin’s stomach. She paid close attention to Tobin’s hipbones that jutted out prominently. Christen sucked and bit another purple mark into Tobin’s skin on one of her hipbones as she pulled Tobin’s jeans down her legs. Tobin helped to kick her pants off once they pooled around her ankles. Christen mouthed at the skin above the waistband of Tobin’s black briefs. She looked up at Tobin through her lashes. 

“Look at me, baby.” Christen spoke in a loving but demanding tone, and Tobin’s eyes instantly met hers. “I want you to watch.” Tobin moaned loudly as she nodded. Keeping eye contact with Tobin, Christen slowly pulled down Tobin’s briefs before throwing the article of clothing behind her. “Spread your legs, baby.” Tobin listened, parting her knees for Christen. “Mmm…” Christen hummed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tobin’s lips. “So wet for me.” She whispered against Tobin’s lips. 

“Fuck, Christen…” Tobin groaned. “I’m pretty sure I’m always wet for you.” Pink tinted Tobin’s cheeks as she blushed at her confession. 

Smiling slowly, Christen’s eyes sparkled as she stared at Tobin. “Same here, baby, always.” Christen pressed a loving kiss to Tobin’s lips. The kiss was slow as Christen’s lips sucked on Tobin’s bottom lip then her top lip, running her tongue along Tobin’s pout. Kisses like this from Christen always left Tobin breathless. 

Christen’s hands, that had been resting on the top of Tobin’s thighs, started to move to her inner thighs. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs at the sensitive skin on Tobin’s inner thighs, Christen broke away from their kiss. Christen shifted downwards, settling between Tobin’s thighs. Looking up, she made sure that Tobin was watching her as she placed her mouth where Tobin ached for her. 

Tobin wanted nothing more than to throw her head backwards, close her eyes, and groan loudly as Christen’s mouth worked on pulling her release from her, but she kept her eyes on Christen. Christen would look up at Tobin through her lashes every once and a while to make sure that Tobin was still watching. 

“Christen…” Tobin breathed her name as one of her hands moved to thread her fingers through Christen’s hair. Christen looked up at Tobin, waiting for her to tell her what she wanted. “Can you…” Tobin tried to form the words as Christen’s tongue drove her crazy. “Fingers, please, babe… Please.” Nodding her head slightly, Christen moved one of her hands so that she could easily slip two fingers into Tobin. “Fuck! That’s it…” Tobin groaned. “Right there!” 

Tobin’s mouth fell open as Christen’s fingers hit the spot inside of her that made her toes curl. She could feel her release tipping over the edge, and she tugged at Christen’s hair to let her know that she was close. Christen increased the pressure of her mouth and her fingers, causing Tobin to fall over the edge as she yelled out Christen’s name. 

Finally closing her eyes, Tobin’s head fell backwards against the pillows as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel Christen placing kisses along her thighs before feeling her fiancé shift to sit beside her. When Tobin opened her eyes, Christen was sitting on her knees beside her with an accomplished smile on her face. Tobin shook her head, chuckling at the proud look on Christen’s face. 

“I love you.” Tobin smiled at Christen. 

“I love you!” Christen replied. “Do you want to dance with me?”

A confused expression crossed Tobin’s face. “Right now? Babe, I don’t think my legs work after that orgasm.”

Christen giggled as she stood up. “Well then, I’ll dance for you until you can feel your legs again.” Christen grabbed her phone and turned on one of her playlists before slowly swaying her hips to the beat. She moved her hands to the bottom of her dress, pulling it up as she danced for Tobin. Watching her fiancé dance for her made Tobin feel hot all over again. Tobin’s eyes followed Christen’s dress as she pulled it up, revealing more and more skin as she slowly undressed. When Christen finally rid herself of her dress, she was standing in front of her fiancé in only a pair of black underwear. Christen dipped her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, teasing Tobin as she barely pulled her underwear down before pulling it back up to her hips. 

Suddenly, Tobin was on her feet and wrapping her arms around Christen’s waist. Tobin pulled Christen against her body as Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders. They swayed to the music playing through Christen’s phone, and Tobin pressed gentle kisses to Christen’s jawline. 

Resting her head against Tobin’s shoulder, Christen murmured against Tobin’s skin. “Yep…” 

“Yep?” Tobin asked. 

Christen nuzzled her cheek against Tobin’s shoulder as she cuddled herself into Tobin’s embrace. “This’s definitely one of my new favorite dates.”

Hugging Christen close, Tobin leaned her head against Christen’s. “The night’s not over yet, babe.” Tobin’s hands moved to cup the curve of Christen’s ass, squeezing gently. 

Christen leaned back far enough to press a kiss against Tobin’s lips. “All we’ve got is time.” She smiled before pulling Tobin back down onto the pallet of pillows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little fluff to get you through the day :)

It was a beautiful day in Portland, and the sun shone through the large windows in the apartment. The sun made the days easier to get through because the sun brought peace and smiles. Christen was lounging on the couch in the living room, watching as Tobin tried to take a selfie while sitting on the leather ottoman. Both women were wearing the same outfit – black hoodie and sweatpants – repping the new clothing line for their company. 

“Got it!” Tobin turned to face Christen, holding her phone towards the woman so that she could see the photo.

Christen smiled. “Look at those lips!” She winked at Tobin. “Love it.”

Tobin chuckled as she adjusted on the ottoman so that she could lean forward and press a kiss to Christen’s lips. Humming into the kiss, Christen pulled Tobin closer to her, deepening the kiss. Tobin pulled away when the need to breathe became too much, and Christen stared into her eyes. “Mine.” Christen murmured as she ran her thumb along Tobin’s bottom lip. 

Tobin smiled widely before moving to lay her entire body on top of Christen, causing Christen to groan out her name as she wasn’t expecting the move. Nuzzling her face into Christen’s neck, Tobin held onto Christen like a koala. “All mine.” She murmured against Christen’s skin. 

Laughing as she held onto the woman laying on top of her, Christen agreed, “All yours.” She kissed Tobin’s temple, relaxing into the feeling of Tobin’s weight on her. 

Suddenly, Tobin stood up from the couch, and Christen looked up at her with a shocked expression. “I’m going to take your picture, too!” Tobin sound excited as she grabbed her camera. Christen laughed and shook her head as she readjusted on the couch. Her head was resting against a pillow with one of her arms bent behind her head, resting that hand against the pillow. She moved her hips so that her body was curved into the corner of the couch, and her white socks were on display. Tobin held up her camera so that she could focus the view. “Wow…” She spoke more to herself than to Christen as she looked at her fiancé through the view finder. Christen looked up at Tobin with loving eyes and a small smile on her face as she waited for Tobin to take her picture. Being very much like herself, Tobin took much more than one photo of Christen, moving around her to get a photo from every angle. 

“Tobin!” Christen giggled when Tobin kneeled in front of her on the couch, leaning in close to take a photo of just Christen’s face. Holding up a hand towards the camera, Christen insisted. “Enough, you dork. You’re obsessed.” She joked. 

Tobin leaned back on her calves. “Obsessed? With you?” She smiled and winked. “Most definitely!” Standing up from the couch, Tobin walked to the dining room table so that she could safely set down her camera. Then, she moved to the other end of the couch, laying down so that her head was near Christen’s, but her feet were on the other end of the L-shaped couch. 

The two laid on the couch in comfortable silence for a long while, enjoying the sunshine that was still shining brightly into the apartment’s living room. After a while, Tobin turned her head slightly to the side so that she could look at Christen. “Whatcha thinking, babe?” 

Turning her head slightly to look at Tobin, Christen replied, “Thinking about marrying you.”

Tobin’s eyes widened. “Me? What an honor!” She joked. 

Christen laughed, shaking her head. “Yea, you!” She reached a hand up, gently tugging on Tobin’s hair that was splayed out on the couch cushion. 

Leaning forward, Tobin placed a kiss to the tip of Christen’s nose. “What’re your thoughts about the wedding?”

Humming quietly for a few seconds, Christen shrugged. “Just throwing a few ideas around in my mind. I know that we can’t really plan anything right now with everything that’s going on, but I like to imagine sometimes.” 

Tobin smiled widely. “Chris, I’d marry you in this apartment right now if that’s what you wanted. I’ll give you anything you want for this wedding.”

Christen threaded her fingers deeper into Tobin’s hair, scratching gently against her scalp. “That’s why I love you so much, so good to me.”

“Where do you want to have our wedding, babe?” Tobin asked, smiling sleepily at her fiancé as her fingers in her hair made her body hum contently. 

“A secluded beach.” Christen answered without hesitation, and Tobin nodded in agreement. Both women could agree that some of their favorite memories together were made when they escaped to the beach. “How many people?” Christen asked Tobin this question because she wanted their plans to be a joint decision. 

Tobin thought for a moment before replying, “Maybe just our close family and friends?” She posed her response as a question because she wanted to hear Christen’s opinion. 

Christen nodded. “I think so, too. I’d like to have the people we love the most with us.” 

“What about colors for the theme?” Tobin asked. She didn’t really care much about the theme or décor, but she knew that Christen would have everything planned to perfection. 

“Pastels and neutrals, I think.” Christen responded. “Our sisters could wear pale pink, boho styled dresses with maybe a flower crown of just green leaves.” Tobin nodded and smiled at Christen’s detailed answer. She had a feeling that the woman had already thought this through. “Do you want to wear a dress?” Christen asked. 

Christen’s question made Tobin pause and think. She hadn’t thought about what she wanted to wear, but now she considered it. “I’m not sure…” She responded honestly. “I think so, yea. Something sleek, maybe satin. No lace though or anything poofy.” 

Christen laughed lightly. “I love you.” The words came easily every time she said them to her fiancé. Tobin smiled at her. “I think you’ll be absolutely beautiful in a sleek wedding gown.” Christen loved the way that Tobin never followed society’s expectations or norms. Tobin was usually seen as a “Tom boy”, but she would occasionally break those stereotypes by wearing short, skin tight dresses or stiletto heels, and Christen loved those times. She couldn’t wait to see Tobin in a wedding dress. 

“What about you?” Tobin asked, curious about what Christen was wanting to wear but knowing she would take her breath away in whatever she chose. 

“I think I want to wear a jumpsuit.” Christen admitted, looking into Tobin’s eyes to see her reaction, and Tobin smiled at her, nodding. 

“I love that idea, babe.” Tobin responded. “And obviously we won’t be wearing shoes since we’ll be on the beach.” She tossed the idea out there, hoping that Christen agreed because Tobin preferred not to wear shoes on a regular basis. 

“Obviously.” Christen agreed with a giggle. She could start to see the picture of their wedding day forming in her mind. A secluded beach somewhere with their favorite people all barefoot in the warm sand. She thought about their friends and their families, about her sisters and her dad, and then a thought made her chest tighten. 

Within seconds, Tobin could tell that something was wrong. “What’s the matter, babe?” 

With sad eyes, Christen let out a shaky breath. “My mom won’t be there.” 

Tobin moved instantly, standing up before moving to the other side of the couch and settling down beside Christen. Pulling her fiancé into her arms and holding her tightly, Tobin replied, “Chris, your mom will be there. We might not be able to see her, but we’ll be able to feel her presence on that day, and I know she’ll be there smiling proudly.” Tobin held Christen close, hoping that the younger woman could feel how much she meant what she was saying. “And you know she’ll be judging whatever your dad chooses to wear.” 

Laughing with tear filled eyes, Christen nodded. “She always hates the outfits he picks out.” 

“It’s the bucket hats, babe.” Tobin chuckled as she pressed a kiss to Christen’s cheek. As tears slipped down Christen’s cheeks, Tobin caught each one on her fingertips. Expressing her thoughts and feelings with words had never been easy for Tobin, so she continued to hold Christen in her arms, pressing gentle kisses to her face, neck, and shoulders to show her how much she loved her and wanted comfort her. 

“Thank you.” Christen whispered against Tobin’s lips as Tobin kissed her slowly. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Pressing another kiss to Christen’s lips, Tobin agreed. “Sames, babe.”

Cuddled on the couch, both women fell asleep for a few hours. When they woke up, they posted the pictures that Tobin had taken earlier in the day. Tobin posted her selfie as a story on her Instagram, and Christen posted her photo in black and white. The word “home” in Christen’s caption made Tobin’s heart swell in her chest with happiness and love. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Christen…” Tobin moaned out the woman’s name. “You’re distracting me.” 

Chuckling against Tobin’s neck where she had been sucking a red mark into her skin, Christen leaned back. “I’m sorry. Would you like me to stop?” She raised a challenging eyebrow at Tobin.

Tobin shook her head. “No, no…” She breathed out the words. She was so incredibly turned on that she was starting to not be able to think straight, but she had to post her new picture on her art account. She had one arm wrapped around the woman sitting in her lap and her phone in her other hand. She had told Christen about wanting to post her new picture about their next clothing line, and Christen said that was fine as she continued to make a mark on Tobin’s neck. She tried to focus on the screen of her phone, but it was difficult when Christen started to nip at the skin of her neck. Biting back a moan, Tobin clicked on an emoji for the caption before clicking post. She tossed her phone beside her on the bed before wrapping her other arm around Christen, pulling her closer into her lap. 

Shifting in Tobin’s lap, Christen leaned back to admire her work on Tobin’s neck. “Oooo that’s a good one.” She teased before leaning in to press a searing kiss to Tobin’s lips. Their kiss was full of passion as Tobin sucked Christen’s bottom lip between her own. 

A loud ding followed by many more dings caused both women to break away from each other and look down at Tobin’s phone. The notifications on her phone were for her personal account. “Shit!” Grabbing her phone, Tobin pulled up her account and deleted the picture quickly. “I posted it to the wrong account!” Christen laughed loudly, covering her mouth with her hands as Tobin glared at her. “You distracted me.” She scolded the woman in her lap, and Christen giggled under her hands. Christen reached a hand out to place it on Tobin’s stomach, but Tobin caught her hand with one of her own. “Oh no you don’t. I’ve got to fix my post, and you’re going to be good and keep your distracting hands to yourself.” She gave Christen a knowing look.

Eyes widening, Christen nodded. “I’ll be a good girl for you, baby.” She placed her hands in her lap, looking up at Tobin through her lashes. 

Tobin groaned, shaking her head as her thoughts started to cloud with lust again. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her phone and posted the photo on the correct account. After triple checking that the post was correct, she turned her phone on silent and placed it face down on the bedside table. She focused her attention on the woman sitting still in her lap. Her eyes ran up and down Christen, taking note that her fiancé was only wearing a pair of underwear, and her small breasts were pushed together from how she was holding her hands in her lap. Christen had been wearing her hair in her natural curls most days in the past few weeks, and seeing the curls falling around her naked shoulders made Tobin’s pulse flutter. 

“Alright, good girl…” Tobin’s voice was deep and slow. Christen looked up at her through her lashes again with an expectant look. “C’mere.” Tobin curled a finger at Christen, beckoning her closer.

Without hesitation, Christen shifted forward in Tobin’s lap. Steadying herself by grabbing onto Tobin’s shoulders, Christen pressed another searing kiss against Tobin’s lips. Tobin placed her hands on Christen’s hips, pulling Christen’s center down against her hips. Both women groaned loudly at the contact. Christen broke the kiss long enough to whisper against Tobin’s lips. “Going to be so good to you, baby. So good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments and kudos on this story! Fingers crossed we get more content from our lovelies so that I can post more chapters!
> 
> In the meantime, if you love T&C AU stories, check out my new work - The Wild Unknown. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a teeny tiny update to help pass the time in quarantine for all those affected :) I hope you are staying safe wherever you are! Fingers crossed that our T and C give us more content! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Until next time!

Time passed slowly during the days of social distancing and isolation. Days blended together as the sun continued to set and rise each day. However, the two women living in the penthouse apartment in Portland didn’t mind spending every hour of every day together. 

One afternoon, Tobin was working in the extra apartment, turned art studio, as Christen watched her work from where she was lounging on the floor. They had decided to leave the pallet of pillows and blankets from their last date night on the flor, and that was where Christen had been for the past hour. While she watched Tobin work, she thought back to the first time she and Tobin had painted together in this apartment. Tobin had been painting a large art piece on the floor, and she had been painting a rainbow on a canvas on the kitchen island. A small laugh left her as the memory filled her mind. 

“What’re you laughing at, pretty lady?” Tobin asked from where she was standing at the large table she had set up in the middle of the apartment. She continued to paint her new project as she looked over at Christen.

Christen smiled at her fiancé. “Just thinking about the first time we painted in here together. Do you remember that day?” 

Biting her lip for a moment, Tobin thought back to that day. “I remember getting’ our lovin’ on in the shower.” 

Laughing loudly, Christen stuck her tongue out at Tobin. “Of course, that’s what you remember.”

Chuckling, Tobin pulled her paintbrush off the canvas before making full eye contact with Christen. “I also remember you agreeing to move in with me that day and look where we are now. You’re stuck with me.” She wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner at Christen. 

“What was I thinking?” Christen asked jokingly. It was Tobin’s turn to laugh as she shook her head. “I remember feeling so peaceful that day with you, Tobes.” Christen admitted as she looked lovingly at Tobin. “Being here, being with you anywhere, has always felt like home to me.” 

“Same, babe.” Smiling brightly, Tobin agreed. “And after all these years, you’re still so damn sappy!” Tobin teased. 

Christen gaped at her. “You brat!” She tossed a pillow in Tobin’s direction, but it landed a few feet away from where Tobin was standing. Christen attempted to wink at Tobin as both of her eyes closed at the same time, causing Tobin to giggle. “You’re one to talk when you were so nervous to ask me to move in that you almost passed out.” Christen teased. 

Tobin laughed, pointing her paintbrush at Christen. “That’s because you’re very intimidating.”

“What?” Christen asked in a shocked tone. “I’m not intimidating!” 

Raising an eyebrow at Christen, Tobin nodded. “You’re definitely intimidating, but…” She smirked at Christen. “It’s really fucking sexy.” 

Laughing, Christen shook her head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you’re ridiculously hot.” Tobin added as she started painting again. She returned her focus to the artwork in front of her when Christen didn’t respond. 

Christen watched Tobin as she returned to her art. Roaming her eyes over Tobin’s body, Christen thought about how she found Tobin just as attractive as she found her. There was just something about Tobin that always drew Christen’s attention, even when they were much younger. She was always drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and she knew it was the same for Tobin. They were like magnets. Every part of Tobin’s body was unbelievably sexy to Christen, especially when she was working on her art. The passion Tobin put into her art rivaled her passion on the soccer pitch. 

Christen watched as the muscles in Tobin’s toned arms moved as she painted. She admired Tobin’s hands with her long fingers. She noted the way that Tobin stuck the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she was concentrating. She craved to bite into the vein that protruded from the side of Tobin’s neck. Christen couldn’t help the stir of lust and need that started to fill her as she watched Tobin. 

“I can feel you staring, Chris.” Tobin murmured as she painted. 

Standing up from the floor, Christen pulled up her phone to take a photo of Tobin from across the room. “Just admiring the view.” She moved a few steps closer before taking another photo. “I love watching you work, whether it’s on the pitch or on your art.” Walking even closer, Christen took another photo. When she was standing right beside Tobin, she murmured. “I love you so fucking much, Tobin.” 

A smile spread across Tobin’s face at the words. Smile lines formed near her eyes as they shut from how wide her smile was. A click of Christen’s camera told Tobin that she had taken her picture again. 

“That’s the one.” Christen said happily as she turned her phone in Tobin’s direction. Tobin opened her eyes and looked at the photo. “Can I post it on your Instagram?” 

“Yea, babe. That’s a great shot.” Tobin blew a kiss to Christen before she focused back on her painting as Christen posted the photo.

When Christen was finished posting the photo, she walked over to drop her phone onto the pallet of pillows before sauntering back to Tobin. “Tobin…” She spoke the woman’s name in a lustful way, causing Tobin to pause, put down her paintbrush, and turn her attention to Christen. 

Tobin’s eyes connected with dark green eyes full of want, and Tobin immediately felt her stomach flutter. Moving to close the space between her and Christen, Tobin placed her hands on Christen’s waist. “Time to give my girl a little attention, huh?”

Nodding, Christen leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching. “Mmm, yes. It’s my turn for your undivided attention.” 

Holding tightly onto Christen’s waist, Tobin walked her backwards towards the kitchen counter. When they reached the counter, Tobin lifted Christen up, causing Christen to squeal and laugh as she sat on the counter. Tobin’s hands stayed on Christen’s waist as Christen connected their lips in a searing kiss. Christen’s hands moved to the hat on Tobin’s head, grabbing it by the rim and then throwing it somewhere across the room before she threaded her fingers through Tobin’s hair. 

Feeling like her entire body was on fire, Christen needed more. She nipped at Tobin’s bottom lip before pulling back just far enough to separate their lips. “Tobin…” She practically moaned her name, causing Tobin’s eyes to turn impossibly darker. “Put your mouth on me.” 

Without hesitation, Tobin pushed Christen’s baggy t-shirt upwards, bunching the material around her neck. She held up Christen’s shirt with her hands as her mouth attached to one of Christen’s breasts, pulling her already taut nipple into her mouth. Christen threw her head backwards as Tobin’s tongue swirled around her nipple. Sitting on the counter wasn’t the most comfortable place to be, but she didn’t mind as long as Tobin’s mouth was on her body. 

“Fuck!” Christen swore as Tobin’s teeth bit into the underside of her breast. Leaning backwards and arching her back so that her chest was on full display, Christen reached her hands backwards to steady herself. Her right hand landed on the handle of the sink, and a loud rush of water startled the women. Christen pulled her hand back, and Tobin took a step back to see where the water was coming from. 

“Oops!” Christen laughed as she realized that her hand had turned on the sink. “My bad.” 

Laughing, Tobin pulled Christen’s shirt down. “Maybe we should find a better place for this?” She suggested and Christen nodded. Tobin helped Christen hop down from the counter before looking around the almost empty studio. “Hmm…” She hummed out loud as she thought before an idea popped into her head. She turned to look at Christen with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

That look made Christen interested in what Tobin was thinking but also a bit concerned because Tobin sometimes came up with wild ideas. “Yes…” Christen replied in a hesitant tone. Tobin wagged her eyebrows at her before walking over to her worktable that was in the middle of the room. Christen watched as Tobin grabbed the painting she had been working on and moved to place it on the floor on the other side of the room, out of the way. She then turned back to Christen and practically stalked back towards her, like a predator to a prey. Need tumbled through Christen’s lower belly again at the way Tobin was approaching her. 

“Still trust me?” Tobin’s voice had gotten even deeper. 

“Yes.” Christen breathed out the word. When Tobin was just a few feet from her, she held out her hands to Christen, and Christen reached out her own hands to take them. Tobin gently but firmly pulled her towards the worktable. When they both were standing beside the table, Tobin took a hold of Christen’s waist again, hoisting her up to sit on the edge of the table. 

“You still want my mouth on you?” Tobin asked. 

Christen nodded desperately. “Please.” The word was lost somewhere between a whisper and a whimper. Her body still felt like it was on fire, and she needed Tobin to give her some type of relief. 

“Lay back, babe.” Tobin helped Christen lay backwards on the table. Her knees bent over the edge, letting her feet dangle. Christen stared up at the ceiling as she waited for Tobin to make a move, and after a long second, she felt Tobin’s hands on one of her calves. Tobin lifted Christen’s leg, placing kisses on the inside of her knee. Christen moaned as Tobin’s kisses moved to her inner thigh. Looking downwards, Christen made eye contact with Tobin from where she was situated between her thighs. 

“Please, baby.” Christen begged when Tobin didn’t move her mouth to where she wanted her the most. The feeling was so strong inside of her that she felt like she would snap as soon as Tobin’s mouth found her center. 

Tobin leaned back, straightening her body as she stood between Christen’s legs. “Lift your hips for me?” She asked as she moved to rid Christen of her black compression shorts. Once the shorts were discarded on the floor, Tobin pulled Christen down the table until her bottom was at the edge of the table. She could already tell that Christen was drenched as she moved Christen’s legs to rest on her shoulders. Bending over at this angle wasn’t great for her back, but she figured she wouldn’t be at this for long given how much Christen was already squirming. “You know…” Tobin looked down at her fiancé spread out on her worktable. “I started the day working on something that I love on this table, and now I get to work on something else that I love on this table. I told you this was a good table, babe!”

Christen couldn’t help laughing at the proud look on Tobin’s face as she covered her eyes with one of her hands. “Now who’s the sappy one, T?” 

“I’ll be as sappy as you want, babe, as long as I can have you on my table whenever I want.” Tobin winked at Christen when the woman looked downwards at her. “Now, let me get to work.”

All other words and thoughts left Christen’s mind when she felt Tobin’s mouth on her body again, exactly where she wanted her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past few days, I have tossed around posting this chapter… I’m even having trouble right now with coming up with the words to say. In the words of Re Inc – “We are saddened, maddened, and appalled by the recent injustices.” I decided to post this chapter in the hopes that it brings a smile to your face today. This chapter is about T and C celebrating Tobin’s 32nd birthday, and I hope you enjoy this sweet, loving, and smutty chapter. 
> 
> If you need someone during this time to talk to, someone to listen, or just someone to let you know that you are so worthy of everything this world has to offer, please reach out to me at my Tumblr – THCP1723. 
> 
> I don’t know you, but I know you are worthy. I don’t know you, but I know you were made for great things. I don’t know you, but I love you. Stay safe everyone. Love to you all.

“Happy birthday!” Christen’s voice was in a whisper but still held an excited tone. Her words drifted into Tobin’s ear, causing the older woman to stir from her sleep. Tobin moaned as she moved from laying on her stomach to her side so that she could open her eyes just enough to look at her fiancé. Christen was sitting on her knees on the bed beside Tobin, smiling down at her. 

“Why are you dressed?” Tobin asked, knowing that both of them had gone to sleep wearing nothing. 

Christen was now dressed in her black Re Inc compression shorts and a baggy t-shirt. “I don’t think the delivery guy would’ve appreciated me opening the door naked.” 

Tobin laughed. “I’m sure he definitely would’ve appreciated it, but I wouldn’t have appreciated him seeing you naked.” Sitting up so that she was facing Christen, Tobin leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of Christen’s nose. 

“Aww, jealous Toby.” Christen teased with a wink before pressing a quick kiss to Tobin’s lips. “Don’t worry, birthday girl. You’re the only one that gets to see me naked.” She smiled at Tobin before getting up from the bed. “Now, why don’t you get dressed enough to come see your surprise in the kitchen?” 

Tobin’s eyes lit up. “Deal!” She jumped up from the bed, walking into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a ponytail before leaving the bathroom. The bedroom was empty, meaning that Christen was waiting for her in the kitchen. Tobin threw on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt before leaving the bedroom and making her way to the kitchen. The kitchen in their apartment was a part of the large space that also housed the dining room table and the living room. On the dining room table sat a plate full of bagels, three different types of cream cheeses, a birthday card, and a vase full of orange tulips. 

“Happy birthday!” Christen held her arms out wide to show off the surprise on the table, and Tobin smiled at her as she walked up to her. 

“Bagels!” Tobin exclaimed as she wrapped one arm around Christen’s waist, pulling her fiancé against her side. “And beautiful flowers!” Tobin ran a fingertip along one of the soft petals of one of the tulips before turning towards Christen, wrapping her other arm around her and pulling her close. “And a beautiful woman. The best birthday presents.” 

Christen placed her hands on the back of Tobin’s neck, smiling at her. “Oh, baby, this is only part one of your birthday surprises. I’ve got the entire day planned.” 

“How’d I get so lucky to end up with you?” Tobin placed a tender kiss to Christen’s lips before pulling back so that she could stare into the green eyes that she loved so much. 

Shrugging playfully, Christen replied. “You must just be really lucky, and speaking of getting lucky, we should eat breakfast because my next surprise involves us and our bed. You’ll need some carbs to keep up.” 

Tobin laughed as she released her hold on Christen, moving so that they both could sit at the table. “What’re we waiting for then?” She asked before taking a huge bite of a bagel, causing Christen to laugh. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Tobin was laying on her back on their bed, trying to catch her breath. “Shit…” She breathed as she ran a hand through her sweaty hair. Her entire body was trembling as the aftershocks of her third orgasm racked through her body. A happy giggle caused her to look to her side where Christen was laying on her side, propped up on an elbow and looking at her with a satisfied grin. “You’re so good at that, babe.” 

“Quarantine has given me time to perfect my craft.” Christen giggled again. She reached out with one hand, brushing some stray hairs from Tobin’s forehead. “Now, we should shower because we’ve got a facetime to attend in half an hour.” Christen started to move to get up from the bed. 

“Who are we facetiming?” Tobin asked as her eyes trailed Christen’s naked backside as the woman walked towards the door of the bathroom. 

Turning to look at Tobin over her shoulder, Christen smirked. “It’s a surprise.” Tobin huffed out a laugh as she slowly got up from the bed, following Christen into the bathroom. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Freshly showered and dressed, Tobin and Christen sat in front of Christen’s laptop. Tobin smiled excitedly when the smiles of her mother and older sister filled the computer screen. 

“Happy birthday!” The two women said in unison. 

“Thank you!” Tobin responded. “How are you guys? I miss you!” 

“We miss you too, ToTo!” Perry answered. “We were so excited when Christen called to set up this facetime a few days ago. We wish we could see you both, but hopefully we can soon!” 

As Tobin talked with her family, one of her hands rested on top of one of Christen’s thighs. Christen had one of her own hands over Tobin’s, holding her hand gently. Tobin felt a sense of peace and calm fill her body as she talked to her family while she sat next to her fiancé. Yesterday, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to celebrate her birthday given everything that was going on in their lives and the world, but she couldn’t imagine a better way to spend this day than with the people she loved. She always thought that she could not love Christen more than she already did, but then the woman would do things like this for her, and she would find herself loving her even more. She knew she was so incredibly lucky for everything she had in her life, and she was so grateful. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After spending time with her family on facetime, Christen suggested that Tobin do something that she enjoyed while Christen made lunch. Tobin had suggested that she enjoyed “doing Christen,” and Christen had laughed as she lovingly pushed Tobin away from the kitchen area. Tobin had settled on spending her time playing video games in the living room so that she could easily turn to watch her beautiful fiancé every few minutes. When she would look over at Christen, Christen would make eye contact with her and smile as she continued to make lunch, dancing and singing to herself as she moved around the kitchen. 

“Lunch is ready, birthday girl.” Christen called to Tobin. Tobin looked towards the kitchen island where Christen had set out two bowls filled with various greens and other veggies. “I didn’t want to make too much for lunch because dinner is going to be bigger than usual.” 

Tobin made her way to the kitchen island, sitting on one of the stools next to where Christen was sitting. “This looks great, babe. Thank you!” 

Both women sat in a peaceful quiet as they ate their lunch. When they were finished, Tobin tried to clean up the bowls, but Christen told her to go back to her video game and that she would clean up. When the kitchen was clean, Christen walked over to where Tobin was lounging on the couch. Tobin paused her game so that she could smile up at Christen. Christen returned the smile, leaning down to give Tobin a gentle kiss before standing back up straight. 

“I’ve got to make a sponsored post and make a few phones calls. It’ll be about half an hour, okay?” 

Tobin nodded. She remembered Christen telling her about having to get a few things done today when they talked the night before. Discussing their plans each night for the next day was one thing they started doing during quarantine so that they stayed aware of what they needed to accomplish each day. 

“That’s fine, babe. I’m just going to hang out on the couch. Take your time.” Tobin puckered her lips up towards Christen, asking for another kiss, and Christen leaned down again. This kiss was a little longer and had a little more pressure behind it than the last kiss. Tobin nipped at Christen’s bottom lip gently as Christen ended the kiss. “I love you.” Tobin breathed against Christen’s lips. 

“I love you too, birthday girl. I’m going to go into the office.” Christen brushed her lips against Tobin’s one more time before leaving the living room and walking into the extra room in the apartment that they had turned into an office. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Christen was true to her word and was only working in the office for about half an hour, and Tobin spent that time playing a video game. While Christen was gone, Tobin’s phone dinged with a notification, meaning that Christen had posted something on social media. Looking at her phone, Tobin’s heart swelled at the picture Christen posted. Those big green eyes and that ring on her finger… Tobin instantly took a screenshot to save the picture to her phone. She admired the photo for a long moment before she returned to her game. 

Tobin paused her game when she felt the couch dip beside her. When she turned her head to look at her fiancé, Christen had a concerned look on her face. Tobin knew why the look covered her face, and she wrapped her arms around Christen, pulling her into her lap.

“I’m here.” Tobin spoke softly as Christen nestled her face into Tobin’s neck. “To listen, to always support you, to be whatever you need whenever you need it.” 

“I know.” Christen responded. “Thank you.”

Tightening her arms around Christen in a loving hug, Tobin murmured, “I love you.” 

Pressing a gentle kiss into Tobin’s skin, Christen breathed against her neck. “I love you more.” 

Tobin chuckled lightly. “I’ll agree to disagree.” She leaned her head against the top of Christen’s head, continuing to hold her close. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After holding Christen for a long while in her arms on the couch, Tobin had carried the woman to their bed where they took a nap for a few hours. Both women had felt the underlying exhaustion that ran through their bodies from the planning they had been working on for many hours each day to put various things into place for the upcoming days and weeks. Tobin’s birthday had fallen during a time where both women felt a strong sense of uncertainty about what was to come in their careers and the world around them, but they had become a strong, unified force when making decisions. The women knew that every decision they made would be made together. 

Featherlight kisses woke Tobin up from her nap, and she slowly opened her eyes to see her favorite pair of green eyes staring back at her. Both women were laying on their sides, so close that their noses brushed together. Christen’s hands were resting on Tobin’s defined jawline as she leaned in again to press a kiss to Tobin’s lips. This kiss was more demanding than the barely-there kisses that had awoken Tobin. This kiss had a longing behind it that Tobin felt deep within herself. Christen’s hands pushed into Tobin’s hair, threading her fingers through the silky strands, and one of Tobin’s hands settled on the small of Christen’s back. 

Apparently, Tobin’s hand on Christen’s back was not where the woman wanted her hand to be because Christen arched her hips towards Tobin. “Please.” Christen breathed against Tobin’s lips. 

“Tell me what you need.” Tobin responded as she began to trail kisses along Christen’s jaw. 

“You.” Christen’s voice still held a sleepy tone from their recent nap, but it also sounded like a plea. The single word let Tobin know that Christen needed her to take the lead, to take her mind off everything except for this moment. 

Tobin nodded as she placed a kiss on the underside of Christen’s jaw. They were still laying close enough that their bodies were almost pressed together. There was just enough space for Tobin to slip her hand between their bodies and into Christen’s underwear. They had undressed before taking their nap. Both women wearing t-shirts and underwear. A groan left Tobin’s lips when her fingertips grazed along the wetness between Christen’s thighs. 

Gasping against Tobin’s lips, Christen moved one of her legs to give Tobin’s hand more space, and Tobin adjusted so that she could easily slip a finger into Christen. “Tobin.” Christen whimpered her name in the small space between their mouths. She held tightly onto the back of Tobin’s neck, almost anchoring them together in this moment. Tobin’s ministrations continued at a slow pace until Christen practically begged her to go faster. “More, baby, please.” 

Tobin added a second finger, causing Christen to moan loudly against Tobin’s lips. They were not kissing anymore, but they were so close that their lips were just barely touching. Tobin had moved her other arm under Christen’s body, holding her close as she brought Christen to the edge of her release. 

“I’ve got you, Chris.” Tobin breathed. “C’mon, babe. I’ve got you.” She repeated the words like a prayer between them. The words of encouragement were also a promise. A sob broke through Christen’s lips as her release flooded through her body. Leaning her forehead against Christen’s, Tobin slowed down her movements as Christen’s release came to an end. Removing her hand from Christen’s underwear, she wrapped her arm around Christen so that she was holding her with both arms, and Christen nuzzled her face into Tobin’s neck. 

“My dream girl.” Tobin murmured softly. “I love you so much, so, so much.” 

Christen’s muffled response was immediate. “I love you, baby.” Pressing a kiss to Tobin’s neck before leaning back, Christen smiled at Tobin. “We have about an hour and a half until dinner. Your turn?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Tobin, and Tobin nodded excitedly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Do I really have to wear the blindfold?” Tobin asked as Christen covered her eyes with the silky fabric. Christen had come to get her from the bedroom where she had been told not to leave for the past 45 minutes. She had spent her time reading and taking notes from one of her books. When Christen had returned to the bedroom, she walked into the room with a silk scarf in one of her hands, and Tobin was instantly curious as to what was about to happen. She hoped it involved food at some point because she was starving after only having a light lunch. 

“Yes, it’s a part of the surprise, Toby.” Christen said her not-so-favorite nickname in a singsong tone. She pressed a kiss to Tobin’s cheek. “I’m going to lead you somewhere, okay?” Tobin nodded. “No peeking.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tobin jokingly responded as she felt Christen grab onto her hands, gently tugging her up from the bed. She took a shaky step forward when Christen started to lead her by pulling on her hands. She knew enough of the layout of their apartment that she could tell when they left the bedroom and moved into the hallway. The light must have been turned off in the hallway because it got significantly darker under the blindfold when they stepped out of the lit bedroom. Christen led her down the hallway far enough that Tobin guessed they were now standing near the dining room table. Sure enough, Christen’s hands moved to hold onto her biceps as she turned her body to the left. 

“You’re next to a chair, baby. I’m going to help you sit down.” Christen explained as her hands helped Tobin into the chair. Tobin knew she was sitting at the dining room table now. She went to set her hands on the table in front of her, but Christen’s hands stopped her. “Hands in your lap, please.” She moved Tobin’s hands so that they were resting on top of her thighs. Tobin shivered as she felt Christen’s lips brush against the shell of one of her ears. “I’m going to get something from the kitchen. No peeking.”

“Okay.” Tobin breathed out the words. She knew Christen had walked away when she could not feel her warmth beside her anymore. It was almost silent in the apartment as Tobin sat completely still in the chair. Even her breathing had slowed down enough that she almost felt like she was meditating. 

“You can take your blindfold off now.” Christen’s voice spoke from somewhere behind Tobin. 

When Tobin took the blindfold off, her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. The only light in the room came from four large candles on the dining room table and a dozen more candles spread out around the living room. Her favorite foods from her favorite local restaurants sat in various dishes on the table in front of her. An empty plate sat directly in front of her, and a second empty plate sat in front of the chair where Christen normally sat. However, Christen was not sitting in the chair beside her. 

“Happy birthday to you…” 

Tobin turned around as she heard Christen start to sing behind her. Walking around the large island in the pitch-black kitchen, Christen held a small cake on a round plate in her hands. The cake was covered in rainbow frosting and had sparkler candles shining on top. A huge smile covered Tobin’s face. 

“Happy birthday to you…” The lyrics Christen sung were slow and slightly off key, but her singing made a knot twist deep withing Tobin’s stomach. The vision of Christen walking towards her, sparklers making her green eyes shine bright, already had Tobin itching to get her hands on her fiancé again. Dinner be damned. 

Christen was now standing beside Tobin, and she placed her birthday cake in front of her as she finished the song. “Happy birthday to my fiancé…” Christen smiled at Tobin as she sang “fiancé”. “Happy birthday to you.” 

As soon as Christen finished singing, Tobin stood from the chair, pulling Christen against her and kissing her with a fiery passion. The heated kiss stole the breath out of both of the women, and Christen had to pull away in order to soothe the burning need for air in her lungs. 

“If singing to you gets me more kisses like that, I might need to sing more often.” Christen teased. Tobin chuckled as she tried to connect their lips again, but Christen leaned back, causing Tobin to pout. “How you aren’t already completely sated, I will never know.”

“Professional athlete, babe.” Tobin curled one of her arms to show off her bicep muscles. “I’ve got stamina.” 

Christen laughed as she shook her head. “Well, I for one need to eat before we go again, and you need to blow out your candles.” Tobin’s stomach growled in agreement, and Christen gave her a knowing look. Both women moved to take their seats side by side, and Tobin took in a deep breath before blowing out the sparkler candles. She did not make a wish when she blew out the candles, but she did send a silent prayer for guidance and peace for the following days, weeks, and months. After Tobin blew out the candles, Christen moved Tobin’s cake to one corner of the large table so that it was out of the way for now. 

Tobin leaned close to Christen to press one more kiss to her cheek before they started to eat dinner. “This looks amazing, and that cake looks dupe. Thank you for doing this.” 

Christen smiled contently. “I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your birthday. I know you didn’t think we should celebrate, but I couldn’t let the day go by without you knowing just how thankful I am to have you.” Tears filled Christen’s eyes as she continued to speak. “You’re my everything, Tobin. You’ve made me realize the woman that I’m meant to be. You’re my support system, my strength, my hope. I know I’m not always the easiest person to love, but there’s never been a moment that you’ve ever made me feel unloved. Even during the most difficult times, I knew I could get through it because I had you, and I know we will get through what’s going on now together.” 

Tobin was now facing Christen as she leaned in close to her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. “I love you more and more every day, Chris. I might not be able to say everything I feel in words, but please know that I will always stand by your side and love you without hesitation.” 

Christen nodded as she held Tobin. “I know, and I’ll do the same for you.” Leaning back, she smiled at Tobin with a look of love in her eyes. “Alright birthday girl, that’s enough of the sappy. Let’s eat!” 

Tobin laughed as she looked at all the food that Christen had ordered. “My favorite girl and my favorite food. Couldn’t ask for anything better.” She winked at Christen. 

Later that night, after they were both full of birthday cake and Christen had given Tobin two more orgasms and Tobin returned the favor in kind, both women were cuddled together in their bed. Christen rested her head on Tobin’s chest so that she could hear her heart beating, and Tobin had her arms wrapped around Christen, holding her close. The heavy weight of the world sat just outside their door, but for just a moment, they felt peace and calm in each other’s arms. They knew that when they woke up in the morning, they would start working on posts, projects, donations, and various other things to help with what going on. They were ready for the fight because they had each other, and that’s all they ever really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do not know where this story will go next, I want to thank you for staying on this journey with me. If T and C decide to play in the tournament, hopefully there will be some fun and cute content for me to write about. If they decide to stay home, hopefully they will share some small moments with us. See you soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short but sweet chapter with our two favorites. T and C are still enjoying their time together in the apartment, but T is feeling a little needy these days. I hope you enjoy, and as always, stay safe out there. Much love!

Tobin was feeling needy. There was not anything wrong, but she was feeling the need to have Christen’s attention. However, Christen’s attention these days was getting harder and harder to get because the woman was busy being the badass CEO for their company. Tobin loved watching Christen being a CEO, and she found her assertiveness and confidence in the role extremely sexy, but the role of CEO was really cutting into Tobin’s Christen time. The pull towards the woman and the ever-growing need for her attention did not start to take over Tobin’s mind until she finished her latest painting. When she was still working on the painting, it had taken up a large part of her time, and she did not have enough free time to sit around, pining after her fiancé. Now that the painting was complete and up for auction, all Tobin had was time, and she had a plan that was sure to be a fool proof way to get Christen’s attention. 

The first part of the plan was set into motion first thing in the morning. Both women had gotten used to waking up between 6:00 – 6:30 AM, and Tobin would read her bible while Christen did her meditation. This allowed the women to center themselves before starting each day. This morning, however, Tobin made sure she woke up just before Christen. When she awoke, Christen was sleeping on her back beside Tobin, and Tobin was on her side, facing Christen. For a long moment, Tobin took in the view before her. Christen’s curls haloed around her head on the pillow, and her prominent collarbone could be seen just above where the bedsheet lay across her body. 

When the alarm when off a moment later, Tobin reached across Christen to hit the off switch from where it was sitting on the bedside table. Christen hummed as she woke up and felt Tobin’s weight above her. Tobin made sure to slowly move back to where she had been beside Christen, but she curved her body into Christen’s side, putting half of her naked chest against Christen’s and nuzzling her face into the space between Christen’s shoulder and neck. 

“Mmm, good morning.” Christen hummed as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s back, rubbing her hands along the smooth skin. She was content to hold Tobin in her arms for a few moments before they absolutely had to get out of bed and start their day. Cuddling Christen when she first woke up had been the first step to Tobin’s plan, and it seemed to be working until Christen patted her on the back. “Alright, baby, time to get up.” Christen tried to gently move Tobin off of her, but Tobin did not budge. 

“No…” Tobin grumbled into Christen’s neck. “Let’s just stay here for a bit longer and sleep in late.” 

Chuckling, Christen attempted to move Tobin again as she replied, “Tobin, we need to get up because we have a video chat with everyone at Re in an hour.” 

Having forgotten all about the video call, Tobin realized that her plan was not starting off great. It was not like they could miss the video call because it was their company, and they had to help lead the meeting. Feeling defeated, Tobin rolled onto her back beside Christen on the bed. A pout formed on her lips, and Christen must have been able to tell that something was bothering Tobin. 

Leaning in close to Tobin, Christen pressed a loving kiss to her fiancé’s lips. “I love you.” She murmured against Tobin’s lips. 

Returning the kiss with one of her own, Tobin smiled as she heard some of her favorite words from Christen. “I love you, too.” She replied. 

It would be a few more hours before Tobin initiated phase 2 of her plan. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, Christen was sitting in her favorite chair in the living room. Her laptop was sitting on the dark metal table that she placed in front of the chair. She was typing away on a document that she needed to send within the hour in order to get the correct number of pieces for the next collection sent to the correct people. She was fully focused on the numbers on the screen and did not notice Tobin walking into the living room, sitting on the couch that was opposite of her chair. 

Tobin had been on her best behavior for the last few hours. She had read some of the current book she was reading, taking notes as she read. Then, she had worked out in the spare apartment where they had set up a small training area. She had even posted about the art auction on social media, which she did not do often. She had been on her best behavior, but now that increasingly familiar pull towards her fiancé started to become unbearable. It was time to start phase 2 of the plan. 

Finding Christen in her usual work spot in the living room, Tobin moved to sit on the couch where she knew Christen could see her if she looked up from her laptop. Fully focusing her attention on Christen, Tobin bit the side of her bottom lip as she rubbed a hand over her chin. 

Realizing that Tobin was trying to get her attention, Christen looked up for a moment to see Tobin staring at her with a darkened look. The look made Christen’s stomach flutter. “What’re you doing, baby?” Christen asked. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Tobin nodded her head at Christen and raised one eyebrow. She ran the tip of her tongue across the bottom of her lip before biting it again. “What?” Tobin asked as if she was acting completely normal. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Christen asked as she looked back down at her laptop screen. 

Tobin sighed when Christen looked back down at her laptop. “Ash told me it was something the kids are doing these days on that dancing app. I think she said it’s called a thirst trap?”

Breaking out into a loud laugh, Christen looked back up at Tobin, noting the puppy-dog eyes and pout on her face. “Tobes, are you talking about Tik Tok? And why are you talking to Ash about thirst traps?” 

Furrowing her brows, Tobin shrugged. She did not want to admit that she had been talking to Ash about wanting to get Christen’s attention. She knew Ash would understand what she was feeling because Ash was always doing something to get Ali’s attention. When Ash had suggested Tobin do all these things that she had seen on Tik Tok, Tobin was desperate enough to try anything. Apparently, the “thirst trap” did not work on Christen. Little did Tobin know, Christen was trying very hard to stay focused on her work because the looks Tobin had been giving her were starting to make her tingle. 

Deciding that the first part of phase 2 had failed, Tobin moved on to her next idea. She stood up from the couch, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few things. When she returned to her spot on the couch, she had a small plate in her lap with an orange sitting on the plate. Tobin hummed quietly to herself as she peeled the orange, occasionally looking up to see if Christen was watching her. To her dismay, Christen was focused back on her laptop. Once the orange was peeled, Tobin picked up a piece, moaning as she bit into the fruit. 

The sound of Tobin moaning caused Christen to look up just in time to see Tobin bite into another piece of the orange. Juice from the fruit dripped down Tobin’s chin as Christen’s eyes grew wide. “Tobin…” The name fell breathlessly from Christen’s lips. 

“Sorry.” Tobin used her thumb to wipe away the juice before sucking the pad of her thumb into her mouth to rid it of the juice. The tip of Tobin’s tongue ran along her bottom lip again, and she watched as Christen’s eyes darkened as her lips barely parted. “It’s juicy.” Tobin murmured as she took another bite. 

Watching Tobin eat that damn orange had Christen’s entire body humming. She was starting to realize that Tobin was purposefully trying to get a rise out of her. She took a deep breath before responding, “Baby, I’m working.” 

Putting the plate on the ottoman in front of her, Tobin rolled her eyes before standing up. Getting Christen to stop working and pay attention to her was proving to be more difficult than she had planned, but Tobin was not one for giving up. She had one more idea to help her get Christen’s attention. Walking over to where Christen was sitting, Tobin ran the pad of her thumb along Christen’s bottom lip, smearing the orange juice that was still on her thumb across Christen’s lip. Just as Christen tried to press a kiss to Tobin’s thumb, Tobin pulled her hand away. 

“I think I’m going to take a nap.” She winked at Christen before walking away. 

Christen was left gaping at the empty space where Tobin had just been standing. Taking a deep breath, Christen tried to quell the fire that was simmering in her core so that she could finish what she was working on. After working for a few more minutes, Christen felt her phone vibrate with a message. She looked at the screen when it lit up to see that Tobin had sent her a text. She picked up the phone, looking at the message.

T: If you won’t pay attention to me, then I’ll give myself some attention… 

Christen could have rolled her eyes at the passive aggressive tone in the message. Before she could respond, Tobin sent another text, and the phone almost slipped out of Christen’s hand. 

T: Fuck, Chris. My fingers are okay, but yours feel so much better. 

Christen made sure to save the document she had been working on before standing up from her chair. She stood at the entrance of the hallway so that she knew Tobin would hear her when she called out. “Tobin Heath, you’ve got 10 seconds to be completely naked when I walk in there! If not, you’re going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. I only have 30 minutes before I need to get back to work.” Christen finished speaking when she reached the open bedroom door, and she looked inside to see Tobin completely naked on their bed. “Good girl.” Christen praised as she walked into the room, and Tobin moaned loudly at the praise. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour turned into an hour before Christen left Tobin completely satisfied in their bed. Before she got up to go back to her work, she pressed a kiss to Tobin’s lips. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, baby. I’ll be better about not working all day.” 

Tobin smiled. “And I’m sorry for trying to seduce you with things that Ash told me worked on Tik Tok.” 

Christen laughed. “Biting your lip was kind of hot, though.” She smirked before standing up straight and getting dressed in just enough clothes to be presentable if she had to video chat with someone. 

“Hey babe?” Tobin asked, causing Christen to make eye contact with her. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a bit. Do you think we could try it later tonight?” 

Giving Tobin a confused look, Christen answered. “Sure. Do I get to know what it is?”

Tobin shook her head. “It’ll be a surprise.” She winked at Christen before snuggling into the covers and watching Christen leave the bedroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after they had finished dinner and were relaxing in the living room, Tobin brought up the idea she had to Christen. “So, babe…” Tobin got Christen’s attention as Christen smiled at her. “That thing I wanted to try earlier… Do you think we could do it now?” 

“Okay.” Christen nodded. “What is it?” 

Smiling, Tobin nodded her head towards the hallway that led to the bedroom. “Will you come with me to our room?” Christen nodded, taking the hand that Tobin held out to her. She allowed Tobin to lead her to the bedroom. “Stand here for me.” Tobin left Christen in the middle of the room, and Christen watched as Tobin grabbed two large towels from the bathroom before spreading the towels out on the bed, covering the comforter. 

“Oh!” Christen practically squeaked out the word as a thought popped into her mind. Her cheeks tinted pink with a blush as Tobin turned to look at her. “Are we?” Christen felt her entire body tingle as she walked up to where Tobin was standing beside the bed. Tobin’s fingers played with the hem of Christen’s t-shirt. “Are we going to try to make me…” Christen’ words trailed off as she blushed furiously. 

Tobin’s eyes grew wide. “Umm…” She stuttered. “I wasn’t thinking about that, but we can certainly do that sometime soon.” She chuckled nervously, and Christen looked at her with a confused gaze. “I just… Can you take your shirt off for me and lay down on your stomach on the towels?” 

Listening to Tobin’s instructions, Christen pulled off her t-shirt and laid down topless on the towels that covered most of the bed. She folded her arms so that she could rest her forehead on them, and then she waited for Tobin to make a move. She felt the bed dip beside her as Tobin settled on the mattress. 

“This might be cold at first.” Tobin spoke in a quiet, slow tone. 

“Okay.” Christen responded, wondering what Tobin was about to put on her. It did not take long before she felt something wet and cold being brushed onto her back. The brush felt small as it moved down her back in a line. The brush left her skin for a second before returning with more of the substance, brushing down her back in the same place as before. “What is that?” Christen asked as Tobin continued to drag the brush down her back. 

“Look this way.”

Christen turned her head slightly to look at Tobin. In Tobin’s left hand was a small paint brush with pink paint on the bristles. “Are you painting on me?” 

Tobin smiled. “It’s non-toxic and washable.” She explained. “I’ve had this idea since I finished my last painting, and I couldn’t stop thinking about painting it on you.” 

Smiling, Christen turned her head back down and closed her eyes. “Keep going.” 

The feeling of the paint being brushed along Christen’s skin was very soothing but also a little bit erotic. Christen had always admired Tobin’s art, and now she was becoming one of her paintings. It was romantic and intimate. When the paintbrush dipped low on her back, right above the waistband of her shorts, Christen had to bite her bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping. She tried to keep her breathing normal as Tobin continued to work. 

After some time, the feeling of the paintbrush on her back went away, and Christen turned her face to look at Tobin. Tobin had her phone in her hand, taking pictures of Christen’s back. There was a delightful smile on Tobin’s lips. 

“Let me see, baby.” Christen’s voice was a little breathy. 

Tobin reached forward with her phone in her hand so that Christen did not have to move to see the screen. The painting matched a rainbow painting that Tobin had created years before. The vibrate colors stood out boldly on Christen’s complexion. 

“Tobin, I love it.” Christen made eye contact with Tobin, smiling. Tobin returned the smile before pressing a kiss to Christen’s lips. “Thank you. I really enjoyed that.”

“Me too.” Tobin murmured against Christen’s lips as she stole another kiss. “And if you think you can keep from turning onto your back until the paint is dry, we can try that thing you mentioned earlier before we wash the paint off in the shower.” 

Christen’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “I won’t turn over.” Christen wiggled her hips to get Tobin’s attention where she wanted it, and Tobin chuckled as she curved her fingers into the waistband of Christen’s shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just needed to give T and C a happy-go-lucky chapter because they deserve it after the craziness that is going on in the NWSL. I'm happy that they made the choice to stay home and stay safe together. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) See you soon!
> 
> Sidenote: If you are reading my other story, I'm working on the next chapter. If you like a little bit of naughty things, then I think you'll enjoy it ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey! It's been a while! I couldn't pass up the chance to write a chapter about T and C's recent adventure to the river. Also, did you see the ring on a certain one of Tobin's fingers? As someone recently said to me: "This fic writes itself." Which is so true when we keep getting so much amazing content from our favorite women! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! There is a teeny tiny bit of smut in there if you squint your eyes a bit.

“Do you have everything you need?” Christen asked as she triple checked the tote bag that she had packed for their day trip. She looked up at where Tobin was standing by their apartment’s front door as Tobin held out her hands, looking down at clothes. Tobin was wearing the new Free to Be tie dye shirt and lavender shorts from Re Inc, and she had the new bucket hat on her head. 

“I’ve got everything I need.” Tobin smiled at Christen as she motioned at her outfit, and Christen playfully rolled her eyes. 

The tote bag that Christen had packed earlier held Tobin’s camera, two towels, sunscreen, water bottles, snacks, and both of their cellphones. “It’s a good thing I took charge of packing the bag today, or we would be sunburnt and starving like last time.” Christen teased as she thought about the last time they had taken a day trip to get away from the apartment and the city for a few hours. 

Chuckling, Tobin stepped into Christen’s space so that she could place a kiss on her cheek. “This’s why we are perfect for each other. You make sure we’ve got what we need, and I drive the car.” She winked at Christen as she grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter, knowing that Christen was not a fan of driving. Christen adjusted her cloth mask over her nose as Tobin did the same before Tobin walked to the front door. 

Before they left the apartment, Christen looked into the tote bag one more time, making sure that the one thing Tobin did not know was in the bag was securely hidden underneath one of the towels. When she saw the item, she smiled to herself before following Tobin out of the apartment and towards the elevator. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, Tobin parked the car at the beginning of a trailhead that would lead them to a secluded part of a river. This was a place they liked to visit when they needed to feel connected to nature and the calming silence that it brought to their normally busy lives. Christen had even turned off the notifications on her phone for the day so that she would not be distracted by work. This day was for the two of them, and Christen had a plan to make it even more special than Tobin was expecting. 

Once they reached the river, Christen found a spot to put down the tote bag and lay out their towels while Tobin took out her camera and took photos of their surroundings. When Christen looked up after she was finished with the towels, she saw the camera focused on her, causing her to smile in Tobin’s direction and then stick her tongue out. 

“That’s the one!” Tobin laughed as she looked at the photo of Christen with her tongue out on the camera’s small screen. “That’s going on the homepage from Re.” 

“Don’t you dare send that to the team to be posted!” Christen walked towards Tobin, playfully taking the camera from Tobin’s hands and then moving out of her arm’s reach. “And today isn’t a photoshoot for me.” Christen held the camera up, pointing it towards Tobin. “I’m the photographer today.” She snapped a photo as Tobin looked at her with a sideways grin. 

As Christen took photos of Tobin in the new Re Inc clothes, Tobin gave Christen tips on how to hold the camera at different angles and how to make sure the focus was correct. Tobin was used to being behind the camera, and she preferred to be the one taking the photos, especially if the photos were of her beautiful fiancé. However, Christen and the rest of the Re Inc team agreed that Tobin should model the new Re Inc capsule. This capsule had been something Tobin had been working on for months, and it meant so much to her. The journey of creating this capsule held a special place in Tobin’s heart, and Christen had convinced her to model the capsule because she knew how connected Tobin was to it. While she took Tobin’s photos, Christen continuously praised Tobin through loving comments and smiles, and the look of pure happiness and love could be seen on Tobin’s face in every photo. 

The plan for the photos today was to show off the new Re Inc shorts and hat. The shorts were water resistant, and Christen was thinking of ways to show that through the photos when an idea came to her. 

“Take off your shorts.” Christen told Tobin as they walked along the river’s edge. 

Stopping abruptly, Tobin sputtered, “Wh… What?” Her cheeks were instantly flushed.

Chuckling at the look on Tobin’s face, Christen shook her head. “Not like that… I need you to take off your shorts so we can put them in the water to show that they are water resistant.” 

“Oh!” Tobin laughed as she slipped the shorts down her legs so that she was standing in her boxer briefs. She stepped into the river, laying the shorts down on the surface of the water so that Christen could take the photos. When Christen was finished, Tobin picked the shorts up out of the water and then paused. “Now my shorts are all wet.” She noted as she held up the soaking wet shorts. 

“Hmm…” Christen hummed as a mischievous look covered her face. “You could get all the way into the water, and then I’ll take pictures of you wet.” 

Stepping into Christen’s space, Tobin leaned in close. “You want to take pictures of me wet, huh?” She teased.

Pushing a hand on Tobin’s shoulder, Christen laughed. “Get your mind out of the gutter. We’re working.” Tobin laughed as she turned towards the water, walking in far enough that the water came up to her waist. Then she turned towards Christen, acting as if she was going to splash her from where she stood on the shore. “Tobin, if you get my hair wet, I will end you!” Christen held up a hand in a stop motion, and Tobin laughed again before falling backwards into the water. Christen took photos as Tobin emerged from underneath the water, completely soaking wet. 

After getting more than enough photos to send to the team, Tobin and Christen laid down on the towels that Christen had spread out on the ground earlier. It was warm in Portland, and Christen took off the shirt she was wearing so that she could get sun on her shoulders and back. Tobin took a photo as Christen rested on her elbows and smiled contently at her. Tobin had taken off her own shirt and shorts so that they could dry in the sun as she lounged on her towel in a sports bra and her boxers. 

“This’s nice.” Christen said happily as she looked at their surroundings. They had been working nonstop from the past few weeks as the new capsule was slowly released bit by bit, and it had been difficult to find time to spend with each other without distractions from work. This day away was just what they needed to recharge. 

“Tobin?” Christen asked in a quiet voice after a long while of them laying in the sun in comfortable silence. 

“Hmm?” Tobin hummed sleepily in response.

Sitting up, Christen motioned for Tobin to do the same. “I want to ask you something.” Giving Christen a look, Tobin sat up so that they were facing each other with their knees touching. Christen reached into the tote bag sitting beside her towel and took out the small white box the had been sitting at the bottom of the bag. “I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to do this for months, but everything’s been so crazy that it just never felt like the right time.” Christen explained, and Tobin felt her stomach flip as she anticipated what was to come next. Christen had a terrible poker face, and Tobin knew what was happening as soon as she saw the box. “Tobin, I love you.” She took Tobin’s left hand in her own. “You’ve brought this sense of completion to my life that I’ve never felt before, and I know that you’re it for me. You give me so much strength and make me feel so loved. Will you marry me?” 

“I mean…” Tobin held her free hand to her chest in mock surprise. “This’s so sudden!” She teased. “Are you sure we’re ready?”

“Tobin!” Christen laughed as she let go of Tobin’s hand and swatted it with her own as a small pout formed on her bottom lip. 

Laughing, Tobin pulled Christen into her lap, holding her close. “Of course, I’ll marry you, babe. It’d be pretty awkward if I said no since I already asked you to marry me.” She pressed a kiss to Christen’s lips and felt as the pout on Christen’s lips faded away. When she ended the kiss, she looked down at the box in Christen’s hand. “Can I see the ring?” Christen smiled, nodding as she opened the small box. Inside sat a thick gold band that looked similar to the love rings that both women shared. “Chris…” Tobin breathed. “It’s perfect.” 

“You like it?” Christen asked as she took the ring from the box and held it up. 

Nodding, Tobin held out her left hand, and Christen slowly slid the ring onto Tobin’s ring finger. “I love you so much.” Tobin murmured before connecting their lips again. This time, Christen leaned into the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Tobin’s neck to hold her close. When the kiss grew heated, Christen pulled back and took a deep breath. The darkened look in Tobin’s eyes made Christen’s entire body heat up. 

“You ready to go home?” Christen asked in a breathy tone, and Tobin nodded. While Tobin put on her shirt and shorts, Christen repacked the tote bag and put on her own shirt. Tobin grabbed the tote bag from Christen as they walked down the trail to the car. When they got to the car, it was the only car in the parking lot. Christen stood near the front of the car as she watched Tobin place the tote bag on the floor on the passenger’s side before shutting the door and opening the door in the backseat, causing Christen to give her a confused look. 

“Come here.” Tobin stood by the opened door, waiting for Christen to get close enough that she could wrap an arm around Christen’s waist and pull her close. Her lips brushed against Christen’s ear as she whispered, “I can’t wait until we get home.” The words caused a shiver to run through Christen’s body. “Lay down in the backseat.” 

“Here?” Christen looked around as if to remind Tobin that they were in a public place, but she still listened and moved to lay down on the back seat with her back leaned against the far door. One of her feet rested on the floor while her other leg was bent at the knee and pressed against the back of the seat, allowing enough space for Tobin to fit between her thighs when she closed the door. “What if someone shows up?” Christen asked as Tobin’s lips found the weak spot on her neck that made her whimper. 

“Then we’ll either be arrested or trend on Twitter.” Tobin murmured against Christen’s neck before she lightly nipped at Christen’s skin, making a small red mark on her neck.

“Tobin!” Christen laughed as she pushed gently on Tobin’s shoulders. 

Leaning back, Tobin met Christen’s gaze. “I’ll only keep going if you say so, and we can be quick.” 

Not wanting to stop, Christen tried to pull Tobin down to her lips again, but Tobin would not move. She gave Christen a look, and Christen knew what she was waiting for. “Yes, Tobin, please. I want to.” As soon as the words left her lips, Tobin was kissing her again, pushing her down against the seat. All thoughts of someone catching them left Christen’s mind when Tobin’s hand slipped into her shorts. 

Tobin’s fingers knew just what to do to push Christen towards her release, but Christen did not want to fall over the edge without Tobin falling with her, so she slipped her own hand into Tobin’s lavender shorts. Tobin moaned against Christen’s lips as Christen’s fingers quickly built her up to her release. Their movements were fast and a bit messy, and they soon both fell over the edge of their releases together. Christen had just moaned a little too loudly when the sound of a car door shutting made both women freeze. Tobin fell forward on top of Christen in the hopes that she could not be seen through the car’s windows. 

“Ahh!” Christen groaned as Tobin’s entire weight slammed onto her, and Tobin tried to hold back a nervous laugh that threatened to fall from her lips. “If they saw us…” Christen whispered. “You’re sleeping on the couch for a month.” 

“I didn’t hear you complaining while you were moaning loudly a second ago.” Tobin retorted with a smirk. The laugh that she had been holding in bubbled out, chuckling into the space between Christen’s shoulder and her neck. The sound of Christen’s laugh made Tobin smile brightly as she leaned back just enough so that their gazes met. 

Christen leaned forward just barely so that their lips brushed together. “Maybe no more sex in the car in the middle of the day.” She chuckled quietly. 

“So only sex in the car when it’s dark outside?” Tobin joked as she wiggled her eyebrows at Christen. Shaking her head and laughing, Christen pressed another kiss to the corner of Tobin’s mouth. A loving look filled Tobin’s eyes. “You asked me to marry you today.” She whispered in the tiny space between their lips. 

“I did.” Christen smiled as one of her hands moved to cup the side of Tobin’s jaw. Her heart felt at home when she looked into Tobin’s eyes.

“I can’t wait to marry you, babe.” Tobin covered Christen’s face with quick kisses, causing Christen to giggle. After pressing a kiss to the tip of Christen’s nose, Tobin lift her head upwards until she could peek over the edge of the door and out the window. The car that had parked a few spots away from them was empty, and she could not see any people around. “Looks like they left to go on the trail.” Tobin moved to sit up so that she could get out of the backseat, but Christen pulled her back down on top of her into a searing kiss.

When they were both breathless again, Christen pulled back. “Okay, now we can leave.” She giggled at the lovestruck look in Tobin’s eyes as they both sat up, adjusting their clothes before getting out of the backseat of the car and into the front. 

As Tobin drove them back to the city, she kept a hand on Christen’s thigh, gently pressing her fingertips against the inside of her thigh every once in a while. Christen sang along to the music playing through the car’s speakers, making Tobin laugh as Christen danced in her seat as she sang. Both women felt recharged and refreshed after their mini-day vacation to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! All my love - J


End file.
